Le Mystère des Lapins-Tonnerre
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: "Ma chère, navré d'écourter votre nuit mais votre présence est requise sur la passerelle, immédiatement. On fonce dans une étoile, il ne reste que 11 mn et il parait que vous pouvez piloter le Tardis..." Clara doute de se faire au 12e Docteur et veut rentrer sur Terre. Mais le Tardis les déroute vers un cargo en perdition à la cargaison dangereuse... Saison 8 alternative.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !  
>Il s'agit d'une saison 8 qui se déroulerait dans un univers légèrement alternatif avec le Docteur "12 bis" et Clara. Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, il a une moustache, une barbiche et le rouge n'est pas au même endroit sur son costume !<br>Spoilers : aucun sur la 8e (tout est rédigé bien avant la sortie des épisodes UK qui sont trop longs à venir) et sinon, je peux parler de différentes situations évoquées durant les saisons 1 à 7.  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à ses créateurs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

LE DOCTEUR

Enfin tranquille… Le Docteur exhala un soupir.

Il y a quelques heures encore, il n'aurait pas parié là-dessus ! Le Tardis était parti en vrille alors que ses circuits télépathiques s'étaient trouvés surchargés par l'afflux énergétique et émotionnel suscité par sa dernière régénération. Comme tout était allé remarquablement de travers cette fois – fallait-il dire « cette fois _encore_ » ? – il s'était retrouvé à devoir piloter sans avoir pu recalibrer ses canaux psychiques par quelques heures de sommeil… Résultat : zéro donnée sur le pilotage !  
>Un bref sourire ravi étira ses lèvres minces sous sa fine moustache. A vrai dire, ça avait été une des meilleures paniques de ces cinq cents dernières années ! Le boost d'adrénaline lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.<p>

Clara en revanche, avait moyennement apprécié, la pauvre petite. Il se morigéna. Non. Pas « pauvre petite ». Clara était intelligente et forte. Mais la tête qu'elle avait fait en le voyant… Il étouffa un rire discret. Ce n'était pas le moment de la réveiller maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à s'assoupir enfin. Sortant le sonique de sa poche, il le tendit au-dessus de sa tête pour attraper d'un geste souple les ondes mentales qu'il percevait en provenance de la chambre de la jeune femme, avant de les renvoyer sur un moniteur du Tardis. Voyons ce qu'on avait : delta, delta, delta… Parfait. Elle dormait à poings fermés !... Delta, delta… Oh, oh. Des ondes thêtas !… Clara rêvait.

Pour sa part, le Docteur n'avait aucun besoin de sommeil. C'était pourtant plutôt conseillé durant les heures qui suivaient la régénération, sous peine d'errer déboussolé et disons le franchement : à moitié fini avec quelques bugs… Hum. Où en était-il ? A la « pauvre petite » qu'elle n'était pas. Oui. Pas du tout. Le problème avec les compagnons, surtout ceux qui assistaient à une régénération, c'est qu'ils étaient assez choqués. Ils avaient beau être plus ou moins au courant de l'éventualité, ils n'arrivaient généralement pas très bien à l'encaisser tant c'était étranger à leur propre nature. Ondes theta, ondes theta, ondes theta… Légères perturbations, se dit-t-il en continuant à bricoler le transmodulateur à particules dont il espérait lui faire un grille-pain décent pour dorer des toasts à son réveil.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Par culpabilité. Le Tardis bourdonna en subfréquences comme pour lancer une approbation muette. Le phénomène était bien connu de tous les Seigneurs du Temps, sauf que comme il était le dernier, il pouvait s'il le voulait passer cela entièrement sous silence… Les compagnons sont choqués et les Seigneurs du Temps créent avec le premier visage qu'ils voient une empreinte psychique d'attachement très puissante. C'était l'un de ces atavismes-réflexes consternants hérités de très lointaines préversions de la race. Et certainement pas quelque chose qu'il convenait d'ébruiter.

Clara allait-elle vraiment bien ? L'idée commença à s'insinuer paresseusement. Il aurait fallu juste un petit réglage de rien du tout sur la console pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars.  
>Ou il aurait suffi de grimper jusqu'à sa chambre, et de poser une main sur son front alors que toutes ses défenses mentales étaient abaissées par le sommeil… Mais avec la télépathie, son code de conduite était fait depuis longtemps. Le seul code de conduite qui vaille d'ailleurs : le consentement du sujet. Et c'était valable pour bien d'autres modes relationnels…<br>Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement et il reprit un air sérieux. Il allait devoir s'astreindre à un entrainement drastique… _Saleté d'empreinte psychique post régénérative !…_  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à la paroi lisse de l'ex-transmodulateur où son reflet déformé lui apparut. Cheveux blancs coupés courts, long visage mince et marqué, barbiche et moustache, et des yeux clairs perçants, plus durs qu'il ne les avait vus depuis longtemps. Avec cette tête là, ce serait sans doute plus facile de jouer le jeu.<p>

La console du Tardis émit un sifflement léger. Il coinça le tournevis entre ses dents pour tenter de refermer avec une meilleure prise le capot de son tout nouveau grille-pain à particules en se demandant s'il n'allait pas maintenant tricoter une tunique de cérémonie typique d'Akhaten, histoire de bien lui prouver qu'il était toujours le Docteur qu'elle avait connu. Il était sûr d'avoir gardé son manuel. Celui du Tardis, il l'avait jeté dans une supernova, mais le manuel de tricot était quelque part. Le tout était de remettre la main dessus. Le point de jersey traditionnel avait beau être compliqué, ça l'avait toujours détendu. La console siffla encore, d'un bip insistant et limite réprobateur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma vieille ? » marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de la cabine en posant des mains apaisantes sur sa console. « Tu n'aimes toujours pas Clara ? ».

Tournant l'écran vers lui, il jeta un œil sur l'oscilloscope qui monitorait le sommeil de sa compagne. Les ondes thêta de Clara étaient vraiment très bizarres… Il se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait, son insatiable curiosité se mêlant à une vague de sollicitude. En cas d'ondes thêta bizarres, il était _tenu_ d'intervenir, évidemment. Il prit une grande inspiration décidée et donna un tour de bague sur le tournevis sonique. A la place des lignes, des images commençaient à se former. L'un de ses anciens visages lui apparut fugacement. Bigre. Voilà que Clara, revêtue d'une perruque blonde, rêvait de sa dixième incarnation !… C'était ridicule car ses cheveux étaient parfaits. Il avait veillé – scrupuleusement et secrètement – à ce qu'aucune de ses nouvelles compagnes de voyage n'ait plus cette couleur… Plus de blondes…

D'après les bribes discernables (les rêves des humains pouvaient être incroyablement confus !) Clara rêvait de lui quand elle l'avait re-rencontré à l'époque élizabéthaine. Amusé par la vivacité et l'intelligence de la jeune femme, il lui avait baisé la main, en fait surtout pour casser les pieds à son futur lui… Il se souvenait de l'énergie qui l'habitait alors. Vive. Impertinente. Et séductrice derrière ses airs faussement détachés. Ce n'est pas véritablement qu'il cherchait ouvertement les problèmes de cette nature. Mais survivre à la dernière Guerre du temps l'avait profondément dévasté, au point que la solitude, devenue écrasante alors qu'elle n'était plus choisie mais imposée par la disparition de son peuple, la solitude n'était plus la bonne amie qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait découvert Rose, son incommensurable fraîcheur, son sang-froid et sa fâcheuse propension initiale à lui sauver la vie – à sa propre surprise, il avait repris goût à l'existence. Son orgueil avait beau lui souffler que tout cela était d'une psychologie un peu trop simpliste pour lui, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait gagné ses cœurs avec une facilité déconcertante, et bien trop rapidement.

Rose était jeune et téméraire. Pour le sauver de ses ennemis jurés, elle n'avait pas hésité à absorber le vortex temporel du Tardis, sans même comprendre qu'elle allait en mourir. Ou sans même sans soucier. Touché au plus profond de lui par son geste fou, il avait repris en lui le vortex pour l'en débarrasser : une opération qui ne pouvait que le tuer, mais qui était d'une gravité relative, car ceux de sa race avaient le pouvoir de se régénérer. Lorsque la régénération commença peu après, le ver était déjà dans le fruit depuis quelques temps. En rouvrant les yeux sur elle juste après cette expérience d'ordinaire traumatisante, un bonheur démentiel avait déferlé sur lui comme jamais. Et l'Empreinte l'avait alors marqué de son sceau impitoyable, avec une intensité directement proportionnelle à son désir de mort…

Il sursauta en rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi repensait-il _encore_ à Rose ? Cela faisait quoi, en temps propre ? Six cent ans ? Davantage ?

La réponse était simple, Rose aussi avait assisté sa régénération.

La console émit des bips frénétiques. « Mais quoi encore ? ». Il manipula quelques leviers au hasard pour essayer de couper l'avertisseur mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne se rappelait pas encore bien. Ça revenait lentement. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit et les ondes de Clara repassèrent en mode delta. Sommeil profond. Fin du rêve.

Il posa le grille-pain à côté de la console, attrapa un post-it et nota dessus en gallifréen « pain » avant de le coller sur le moniteur principal. Il lança le générateur de vortex, en priant pour que le Tardis le seconde un peu sur ce coup. La pompe à void eut l'air de fonctionner normalement mais le problème de la direction restait entier…

Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimerait plus comme il avait aimé Rose, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Rose était sa convalescence post-guerre du temps. Mais la convalescence n'est qu'un état transitoire vers la guérison et pas une fin en soi. Et pour redevenir lui-même, Clara était une compagne admirable. Avec détachement, il songea qu'elle arrêterait sans doute de flirter avec lui maintenant qu'il avait l'air vieux par rapport à ses critères à elle. Bon, la vérité était qu'il avait toujours été vieux, quelle que fut son apparence... Cette fois pourtant, il en était éminemment satisfait. Le charisme naturel des Seigneurs du Temps était une chose mais il appréciait l'idée d'être enfin raccord avec son secret et contrarié désir d'attirer un peu moins l'attention. Il s'était fait trop d'ennemis, beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir du siège de Trenzalore où tous attendaient qu'il meure… Ce n'était pas la peur, mais les morts. Partout où il allait la mort était sur ses talons et fauchait d'innocentes victimes.  
>Pour autant, voyager sans Clara lui semblait pour l'instant inconcevable. Plus tard, il essaierait encore d'y renoncer mais en attendant il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un « Rory » pour qu'elle continue à voyager avec lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement au souvenir de ses amis les Pond, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y arrêter, ni de se faire du mal en contemplant les fils d'une trame temporelle où elle ne restait pas. Une silhouette familière se dressait tout près de lui. Quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir là !<p>

― River ?

L'un de ses cœurs manqua de battre un coup. La pulpeuse jeune femme au visage de poupée couronné d'une impressionnante masse de boucles dorées, se trouvait à cinquante centimètres de lui. River ? C'était assez comique. Ne venait-il pas de se dire qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais comme il avait aimé Rose ?… D'une certaine façon, c'était vrai. River, c'était autre chose. Enfin il voulait le croire. Il ne se souvenait pas pourtant qu'elle ait jamais été aussi magnifique... La silhouette se mit à parler en interrompant ses réflexions.

―_Non, _répondit une voix guindée pas du tout ressemblante à celle de l'originale_. Je suis l'interface de communication du Tardis. J'ai pris l'apparence de quelqu'un que tu as aimé. Docteur, nous sommes en danger »._

― Enfin en danger tu veux dire! Pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait juste passer prendre du pain avant ? Je voudrais tester le nouveau grille-pain à particules avant le réveil de Clara.

―_ Docteur, je ne parviens pas à lire tes canaux télépathiques, et je ne peux pas compenser les ordres de vol aberrants que tu as donnés._

― C'est déjà arrivé auparavant ?

―_ Evidemment jamais._

― Hum. Quelle est la nature du danger ? Sa proximité ? Et qu'est-ce qui empêche la connexion ?

―_ Nous sommes trop près d'une étoile où nous allons tomber dans treize minutes et huit secondes. La psychologie féminine._

― Trop près d'une étoile ? Encore ? C'est déjà arrivé, j'en suis sûr. Il ajouta : Et en quoi la psychologie féminine empêcherait-elle la connexion télépathique entre nous ? Même si tu en as l'apparence, tu n'es pas vraiment une femme et tu n'es pas vraiment River… .

L'interface tourna légèrement la tête et lança un regard un peu furieux et pour le coup, assez ressemblant.

―_ Je suis pourtant avec toi depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle !… Hem. Navrée. Il y a des parasites dans mes circuits. Ton intuition a été bonne quand tu as demandé à Clara si elle savait piloter le Tardis. Actuellement, elle seule peut le faire._

― Ravi de voir que votre petite brouille est enfin terminée ! lança le Docteur avec une jovialité non feinte. Hélas, je vais donc devoir la réveiller sans tarder. Pourquoi au fait ? Pourquoi peut-elle piloter à ma place ? cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en grimpant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des compagnons.

L'interface du Tardis se rematérialisa à côté de la porte de la chambre de Clara. Elle leva un bras dans le geste d'arrêter son mouvement.

―_ Docteur, reste prudent. Ni toi ni moi ne connaissons rien à la psychologie féminine. Mais je suis saturée par le sentiment chaotique désagréable que Clara éprouve._

― Jamais River ne dirait un truc pareil, commenta-t-il en levant son sourcil gauche avec l'air d'un critique réprobateur face à une mauvaise interprétation.

La fausse River ne fit aucun commentaire et resta silencieusement dans le couloir tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un coup. Clara se dressa d'un bond sur le lit, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de fermer les yeux dix minutes… déclara-t-elle d'un ton boudeur et revêche à la fois.

― Ma chère, navré d'écourter votre nuit de cette façon mais votre présence est requise sur la passerelle. Immédiatement.

― Parce que… ?

― On fonce dans une étoile, il ne reste que onze minutes, et il parait que vous pouvez piloter le Tardis finalement.

Maintenant levée et debout à côté du lit, elle se croisa les bras.

― Première nouvelle ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu m'apprendre. Qui vous a raconté ça ?

― Le Tardis. Dépêchez-vous un peu. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre en tergiversations inutiles. Allez à la console, et sortez-nous de cette trajectoire dangereuse !

Elle fit quelques pas en se tapotant le menton d'un air perplexe.

― Dites-moi… depuis quand êtes-vous devenu traqueur et mal élevé ?! D'habitude vous adorez tout ce qui va de travers… et prouver combien vous êtes brillant dans les situations désespérées !

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, et fit une pause, claquant nerveusement des doigts d'une main, l'air temporairement égaré comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui ne lui revenait pas. Au bout d'un instant, il pivota théâtralement en écartant les bras, tendus en direction de la porte comme pour indiquer la direction de la salle de commande.

― _S'il vous plait_, Clara ! Pilotez-moi ce bazar !

L'interface émit un toussotement sec, et un grondement retentit dans tout le vaisseau.

―_ Je te demande pardon ?!_

― Oups ! s'alarma le Docteur en se retournant d'un air coupable. J'ai oublié que tu étais là.

―_ C'est justement symptomatique du problème que je te décrivais tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier._

Curieuse, Clara s'était approchée, son visage fermé, seulement égayé par une légère ironie protectrice.

― Mais à qui parlez-vous, là ?

― Au Tardis ! Son interface est juste à côté de moi, vous ne la voyez pas ? Elle dit pourtant qu'en ce moment, elle vous perçoit télépathiquement bien mieux que moi… Huit minutes vingt-cinq, ajouta-t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

Clara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et retira vivement sa main. Le Docteur resta interdit.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est pas un jeu !

― Docteur, avec vous, _tout_ est toujours un jeu. Même s'il est sérieux, avança-t-elle en fermant à demi les paupières. Vous n'avez pas pu changer à ce point.

L'interface toussota derechef et le Docteur lui balança un regard de travers.

― Quoi ?

―_ Si tu permets… Elle se méfie de toi. Elle est en train de penser que tu n'es pas le Docteur._

― Mais elle a vu la régénération ! s'impatienta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ?

― Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment flippant quand vous faites ça ? intervint Clara en fronçant les sourcils.

― Clara, je viens de vous dire que l'interface du Tardis était là et que je lui…

― Non, ça j'ai compris, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je voulais dire : parler de moi à la troisième personne comme si _moi_ je n'étais pas là…

―_ Docteur ! Réagis maintenant, il ne reste que six minutes et quatorze secondes, _avertit l'interface.

Le Docteur se passa une main sur le visage et derrière le cou comme pour masser un muscle endolori. Comment convaincre Clara qu'il était toujours lui ? Avec un coup d'œil à la silhouette avantageuse de l'interface qui scintillait en retrait, il s'approcha de Clara et lui prit très doucement la main dans ses paumes. Même sous cette nouvelle forme, il restait beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais il essaya de ne pas la toiser de fait.

― Clara, aidez-moi. J'ai besoin de vous. Ne me laissez pas tomber. Ma régénération est la plus bizarre de toutes celles que j'ai connues. Je suppose que c'est d'ailleurs parce que je n'aurais pas dû en avoir du tout. Je devais mourir. Je comprends que ce puisse être déroutant pour vous, Clara. Mais vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Soyez-le, encore une fois, encore cette fois, je vous en prie.

Le regard du Docteur était direct, comme d'habitude, mais la jeune femme fut impressionnée par l'étincelle de sincérité qu'il avait su y mettre. Avec une grimace d'inquiétude assez convaincante, la fausse River leva une main silencieusement et la secoua légèrement en montrant quatre doigts. Clara avait l'air toujours dubitatif, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle l'avait vu résoudre des dizaines de catastrophes alors qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de secondes…

― Clara ! Je regrette tellement... Dans quelques instants… nous allons mourir, je ne voulais pas cela !

Comment lui dire adieu ? La « fille impossible » l'avait sauvé pour rien. Tout cela était d'un tragique totalement aberrant. Au seuil de la destruction du vaisseau, il repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure, et mû par une inspiration subite, il porta la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres.

Clara sourit alors, se dégagea rapidement et lui lança en courant vers la porte :

― Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Vous pouvez être bien élevé !... Au fait, le dernier arrivé en bas est une mauviette !

Interrogateur, il se tourna vers l'interface du Tardis.

―_ Clara n'a pas l'intention de te laisser mener le jeu à ta guise. Nous nous éloignons de l'étoile, Docteur. Fin de l'alerte. _

― Elle savait donc piloter ? Pourquoi a-t-elle menti ? Et de quel jeu tu veux parler ? Et puis, je croyais que tu ne connaissais rien à la psychologie féminine.

―_ Exact. Mais j'entends ce qu'elle pense, et je prends des mots dans sa tête. _

Il fit le tour de son hologramme en remerciant le ciel qu'elle ne fut pas de chair, car certains automatismes de sa relation avec elle, semblaient lui revenir : il avait envie de lui sourire et de la taquiner. Leur relation électrique lui avait toujours beaucoup plu. C'était au bout du compte un peu trop bizarre de la voir si froide et si factuelle.

― Eclaire-moi ! souffla-t-il avec un éclair dans l'oeil plus malicieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

―_ Ce qu'elle a en tête n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. Toutefois, elle n'est pas satisfaite de ton comportement, ou de ta nouvelle incarnation. Ou des deux._

Le Docteur haussa une épaule.

― C'est normal. Les humains sont rétifs aux changements brutaux. Elle va s'habituer. D'ailleurs si on pouvait passer chercher du pain maintenant, j'arriverai peut-être à faire remonter ma cote.

La fausse River eut un regard anormalement plein d'émotion pour un simple programme d'interface, qui contrastait avec le vide de son expression précédente.

―_ Docteur, tous les paramètres actuels montrent que si tu la laisses franchir ma porte maintenant, elle ne reviendra pas._


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE II**

CLARA OSWALD

Penchée sur le corps inerte du Docteur, Clara le secouait en vain. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Il était soudain tombé d'un seul coup au beau milieu d'une phrase (d'ailleurs incompréhensible, ce qui ne la changeait pas beaucoup). Elle avait écouté les cœurs l'un après l'autre, un peu intimidée de poser son oreille sur la poitrine de cet inconnu. Ils battaient. Mais quant à dire si c'était un battement normal… Qu'est-ce qu'un battement de cœur normal chez un Seigneur du Temps ? Un deux trois quatre ? Un deux trois ? Un deux trois quatre ? Un deux trois ?

― Ohé, vous m'entendez ? Réveillez-vous la Belle au Bois Dormant !

Elle était partagée entre le bon sens qui lui disait qu'il fallait peut-être le laisser se reposer et une sourde inquiétude sur ce battement qui avait l'air bancal. Elle réécouta. Un deux trois quatre… Un deux… Un deux trois… Un deux.

― Non… non… quelque chose ne va pas ! Tardis ! Tardis ! Je t'en supplie? Aide-moi ! Le Docteur est malade ! Et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il n'est _jamais_ malade !

L'interface du Tardis se matérialisa et comme la dernière fois, Clara constata qu'elle avait pris sa propre apparence, prétendument parce que c'était la seule personne qu'elle aimait… Une insulte version Tardis pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la trouvait égoïste… Sa frêle silhouette menue aux cheveux bruns lisses et au petit nez retroussé, la contemplait d'un air assez froid. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se chamailler avec elle.

― Tardis merci ! As-tu des données sur la santé des Seigneurs du Temps ? Est-ce que tu sais si le Docteur est dans son état normal ?

― _Non_, répondit son double.

― Non tu n'as pas de données ? Ou non il n'est pas dans son état normal ? » s'exaspéra Clara. Je crois que son cœur ne bat pas bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire s'il fait un arrêt cardiaque, il y a des trucs spéciaux à savoir ?

L'interface commenta :

_― Vous devrez faire repartir les deux cœurs par un massage cardiaque identique à celui que vous pouvez pratiquer sur quelqu'un de votre race._

Clara serra les mâchoires.  
>Son double ajouta, avec un air insupportable qui devait se vouloir didactique :<p>

_― En lui tapant très fort sur la poitrine et en appuyant sur les coeurs entre deux insufflations d'air… _

― Oui je vois… coupa-t-elle. Et il n'a personne dans le coin ? Une planète où je pourrais trouver un médecin ?

_― La physiologie des Seigneurs du Temps est inconnue à la plupart des races de l'univers, objecta l'interface d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Voulez-vous que j'envoie un signal de détresse quand même ? _

― Mais oui ! Envoyez ! Envoyez ! Si on est à mille années lumières de tout, je ne sais pas si ça va servir à grand ch…

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte l'interrompit. Quatre petits coups secs. Toc toc toc toc. Interloquée, Clara se redressa en cherchant d'où ça provenait. Toc toc toc toc. Elle regarda son double qui restait prodigieusement immobile.

― On a atterri quelque part ? Il y a quelqu'un dehors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_― Non nous sommes toujours en vol. Et oui, notre signal de détresse a été entendu._

Clara eut un sourire radieux en se relevant. Elle épousseta sa jupe et ses collants.

― Je reconnais que j'ai manqué de foi, Tardis, tu es formidable.

Légère, elle s'élança vers la porte.

― Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? fit une voix venant de l'extérieur. Je vais entrer…

― Attendez, j'arrive ! Vous ne pourrez pas entrer si je ne vous ouvre p…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut un grand sourire sur un visage connu qui venait de s'afficher dans l'embrasure.

― Quelqu'un a demandé un Docteur ?

* * *

><p>Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes de plus, face à celui qui venait d'entrer dans le Tardis. Il tenait dans la main gauche son portefeuille avec le papier psychique. La dégaine la plus cool du monde dans un costume marron rayé, son manteau qui lui battait les chevilles, des cheveux en bataille, des lunettes aux montures noires censées lui donner l'air plus intelligent, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents avec un clin d'oeil. Clara ferma les yeux et serra les poings en signe de victoire tout en s'écriant :<p>

― Merci mon Dieu !

La dixième incarnation du Docteur finit d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui d'un simple claquement de doigts. D'un geste souple du poignet, il referma le portefeuille qu'il rangea dans une poche intérieure.

― Allons, pas de ça entre nous, commença-t-il d'un air taquin en appuyant sa main gracieusement sur la poitrine, vous pouvez m'appeler John Smith… J'ai reçu un appel de détresse et je suis venu voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Clara retrouva enfin la parole et lui sauta au cou.

― Docteur ! C'est vraiment vous ? Mais le Tardis vient juste d'envoyer ce message…

― Wow, wow. Doucement jeune fille, l'arrêta-t-il en défaisant gentiment ses bras de là où elle les avait mis. Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est moi, mais vous savez, quand on peut voyager dans le temps… Et vous êtes… euh… charmante, et manifestement la compagne du Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en jetant des regards fureteurs un peu partout.

Le visage de Clara se décomposa.

― Oh, non, Docteur, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis Clara !

Subitement inquiétée par la situation qu'elle commençait à discerner, elle se mit à marcher de long en large en se mordant la lèvre.

― C'est bien ma veine ! Si vous êtes une version de vous qui ne me connait pas, il y a un risque pour vous et vous allez devoir repartir immédiatement !… comprit-elle en se tordant les mains. Il paraît que votre femme tenait le compte de vos rencontres mutuelles, je commence à comprendre pourquoi !...

― Hep, hep, hep ! Pas un mot de plus… Je n'ai pas de femme pour l'instant.

Clara posa une main sur sa bouche.

― Vous voulez dire qu'Elisabeth ne compte pas ?

Le Docteur sortit une main de ses poches et se gratta le cou.  
>Il s'amusait beaucoup, mais il décida de ne pas la faire languir plus longtemps.<p>

― Non Clara, je vous fais marcher. On s'est vus tout à l'heure, avec Grand-père et Monsieur Menton… Je sais très bien qui vous êtes.

― Tout à l'heure ! hoqueta-t-elle.

― Bon… d'accord. C'était peut-être il y a un peu plus longtemps… admit-il. Mais c'est bon de vous revoir ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voyager un jour avec vous ! Monsieur Menton a trop de chance… à tous les plans. Super compagnie, superbe Tardis refait à neuf…

Il s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant vers la console du Tardis.

― Hey ma beauté, tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça ! dit-il en caressant un écran. J'adore vraiment trop ces machins ronds… Et où est-il, le petit veinard ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Mais son sourire s'effaça instantanément lorsque son regard tomba sur deux jambes qu'il voyait dépasser par terre, le haut du corps était masqué par la console.

― Clara ! Vous me laissez babiller ! C'était ça le signal de détresse ? Monsieur Menton a des problèmes ? demanda-t-il en sautant pour rejoindre le corps.

Il disparut en un clin d'œil de la vue de Clara qui n'avait pas le temps de l'arrêter ou de le prévenir.

― Docteur, attention, ce n'est pas ce que vous…

― QUOI ?

Il se redressa brusquement et recula vers elle, l'air sincèrement choqué.

― QUOI ?! répéta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui timidement et le regarda d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin pour déclarer :

― Ce n'est pas Monsieur Menton, mais oui il a de gros problèmes je crois.

Le dixième Docteur se passa les mains sur la figure et ébouriffa davantage sa tignasse. L'air inquiet à son tour, il commença à marcher de long en large, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui rumine une décision difficile.

― Clara, commença-t-il prudemment, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… Vous aviez peut être raison. Je crois que je ne devrais pas être ici et qu'il me faut partir…

Elle pencha la tête d'un air entendu et dit :

― Mais… ?

― Mais ce que je vois est incompréhensible, et le fait que j'aie pu arriver jusque-là l'est aussi. Si ce que je crois est juste – même si j'ignore comment ça aurait pu se produire – alors mon propre Tardis aurait dû m'empêcher d'entrer.

― Si vous n'êtes pas un tout petit peu plus explicite… soupira-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour regarder le corps de l'homme étendu sur les grilles.

― Est-ce qu'il vit ? demanda-t-il.

― Oui, mais ses battements de cœur me semblent très inquiétants.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, il avait sorti son tournevis sonique et l'avait pointé en direction du corps pour une brève analyse. Il pirouetta sur lui-même en le rangeant rapidement.

― Et voilà, c'est un Seigneur du Temps ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il détestait avoir raison. Clara, c'est homme allongé là… est-il la nouvelle incarnation du Maître ? »

― Qui ça ? fit la jeune femme.

― Le Maître ! Harold Saxon ! Vous en avez forcément entendu parler, non ?

― Quoi ? Le premier ministre était un Seigneur du Temps !

Le Docteur grimaça et agita une main.

― Il a son manteau pourtant… Non, bon oubliez ça immédiatement. Ecoutez Clara, je vais essayer d'être franc envers vous, je connais cet homme… enfin je l'ai déjà rencontré. C'était il y a très très longtemps et… »

― Docteur, bien sûr que vous le connaissez ! C'est VOUS ! Votre futur vous ! »

― QUOI ?!

― Arrêtez de répéter ça continuellement ! s'échauffa-t-elle. Il est allongé là depuis une heure et il ne bouge pas ! Après la régénération, il est tombé d'un coup. Il m'est impossible de le réveiller et je ne sais pas ce qui est normal pour un Seigneur du Temps. Je croyais qu'ils ne dormaient jamais…

Le Docteur pencha la tête vers le bas d'un air triste. Il ressortit machinalement le sonique pour jeter un nouvel œil sur les mesures.

― Il ne va pas très bien non, en effet, admit-t-il. Ah… Je ne devrais pas le demander mais… c'est l'incarnation qui a suivi celle de Monsieur Menton ? ou y en a-t-il eu d'autres ?... Parce que si l'on tient compte du fait qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de se régénérer, pour le coup, il irait plutôt mieux que prévu…

Clara hocha la tête.

― C'est celle qui suit mon Docteur. Enfin je veux dire, le Docteur. Je suppose que je ne dois pas vous dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé à Trenzalore…

― En effet ! la coupa-t-il avec un œil au sourcil alarmé en lui faisant signe de se taire.

― …mais disons qu'il s'est produit quelque chose d'inattendu, comme vous le voyez vous-même, et que le Docteur s'est régénéré. Je ne crois pas qu'énoncer l'évidence puisse causer le moindre dommage pour vous et vous apporter une information que vous n'aviez pas depuis déjà depuis dix minutes…

Le Docteur acquiesça et ôta son manteau lentement avant de le jeter machinalement là où… les infrastructures habituelles ne se trouvaient pas. Il le regarda tomber. On n'était pas dans son Tardis… L'air très sombre, il s'agenouilla près de Caecilius l'homme dont il avait sauvé la vie à Pompéi. Semblant parti loin dans ses propres réflexions, il dépliait un stéthoscope qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie entre ses mains. Clara ne pipait mot, pour le laisser travailler, mais quand il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, elle sentit une question lui démanger les lèvres. Il la déboucha et entrouvrit les lèvres de son « patient » pour verser environ la moitié du liquide ambré qu'il contenait. Il fallait qu'il en garde un peu.

― S'il vous plait Clara, pouvez-vous m'aider à le transporter pour l'installer plus confortablement ? Il en a pour quelques dizaines de minutes encore avant que ça ne commence à faire effet. Peut-être un peu plus car d'habitude, il ne faut pas l'administrer sous forme liquide…

― Quoi, vous faites des cubes de glace sur un bâtonnet ? demanda-t-elle pour lui arracher un sourire.

― Une inhalation, plutôt, dit-il en souriant enfin.

Le coeur de Clara se serra en voyant comme il était charmant et prévenant pendant qu'ils transportaient « la belle au bois dormant ». Pas du tout comme son nouveau lui…

― Ma chambre n'est pas loin, indiqua-t-elle. En fait je ne sais pas si vous en avez une, alors mieux vaut peut-être parer au plus pressé.

― Ça sera parfait, répondit-il brièvement sans relever la question implicite. Juste le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Comme elle redoutait terriblement le moment où il allait dire qu'il allait devoir partir, elle continua de plus belle sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de porter dans l'escalier un homme qui, en dépit de son apparence svelte, semblait peser autant qu'un cheval mort.

― Et de quelle planète vient donc ce remède miracle propre à réveiller les Seigneurs du Temps alors qu'ils ne dorment jamais ?

― C'est du thé de Jackie Tyler… un thé anglais du début du 21e siècle.

― Docteur, je suis moi-même de cette époque et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette marque… Si vous ne voulez pas me dire d'où vient cette potion parce que je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir, il est inutile de me mentir…

Le Docteur indiqua par signes qu'il réclamait une petite pause alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier. Ils posèrent le Docteur cataleptique un court instant pour raffermir leur prise.

― C'est pourtant la plus pure vérité, protesta-t-il d'un air faussement indigné.

― Et bien apprenez que monsieur Menton a un rapport spécial avec la vérité, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin… « avait » un rapport spécial… Il balançait des règles à tout bout de champ. Règle numéro un… dit-elle tendant un index en l'air et en faisant mine de rajuster un nœud papillon invisible.

Le dixième docteur enchaîna machinalement :

― …_ interdiction de vagabonder partout sans me le dire !_ Oui ! Je le fais toujours alors ? opina-t-il avec un large sourire satisfait.

Clara éclata de rire devant sa mimique rayonnante et ils durent reposer le Docteur pour éviter de le laisser tomber malencontreusement, alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir qui menait à la chambre de la jeune femme.

― Ha, ha, ha ! Ce n'est pas celle à laquelle je pensais… Attendez, attendez, laissez-moi reprendre mon souffle.

― En fait, je pourrais le porter tout seul…, plastronna-t-il.

― Vantard ! commenta-t-elle.

― … mais j'aime votre compagnie, termina-t-il en poussant d'un coup de reins la porte de la chambre que Clara lui indiquait de la tête. Je suis plus fort que je n'en ai l'air, termina-t-il en soulevant effectivement le Docteur endormi sans effort apparent pour le déposer sur le lit.

― Alors vous vous donnez volontairement l'air d'un _nerd_ à lunettes pour qu'on vous sous-estime ?

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas, mais non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil assorti d'un sourire en coin fugace. Avec des gestes de mère, il arrangea l'oreiller sous la tête du Docteur et déploya sur lui une couverture qui était posée sur une chaise à côté.

― Ça, ne prend pas encore sur tout le monde, on dirait bien, commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Vous vouliez le faire peut-être ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant son geste.

― Non ! répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Le Docteur ne fit aucun commentaire et entreprit de délacer les chaussures avec plus de patience affichée qu'il n'en avait réellement. Et se sentir observé par Clara n'arrangeait rien.  
>Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à son propos. Autour d'elle le temps se courbait d'une façon étrange. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il pouvait l'interpréter. Et ce qui le chagrinait un peu, c'était qu'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'éclaircir ce mystère. Il était évident qu'elle retenait des questions mais pas son côté taquin qui se manifesta bientôt :<p>

― Laissez-moi deviner, votre sonique ne fait pas le lacet ? ironisa-t-elle en repensant à l'aventure de la porte en bois du donjon élisabéthain.

― Non toujours pas, répondit-il l'œil pétillant. Si vous vous occupiez l'autre pied, ça irait un poil plus vite, suggéra-t-il.

Le regard fixe, Clara approcha la main sans le toucher et elle resta immobile.

― Il ne va pas vous mordre, vous savez.

― Sans doute pas tant qu'il est endormi, répondit-elle mais sans le ton moqueur qu'il attendait.

Il défit l'autre chaussure et rangea la paire à côté du lit. D'un geste du sonique sans même regarder, il pointa le plafonnier dans son dos pour éteindre la lumière.

― Laissons la porte ouverte, dit-il en quittant la pièce. Vous l'entendrez quand il se réveillera.

Elle trottina en silence derrière lui jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, pressentant que le moment redouté arrivait. Elle le vit effectivement s'avancer jusqu'à son manteau qu'il ramassa. Il allait partir.

― C'est le moment où vous me dites que vous devez filer, c'est ça ?

― Ouaip, répondit-il avec un sourire.

― Vous ne préférez pas rester jusqu'à son réveil complet ? Pour vous assurer que tout va vraiment bien ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

― Je me sens déjà… extraordinairement privilégié d'avoir pu vous rencontrer une seconde fois, dit-il en passant son manteau.

_Ne partez pas, ne partez pas, ne partez pas,_ récitait mentalement Clara. Elle fit un geste vers sa manche comme pour le retenir et il fit mine de le comprendre comme l'esquisse d'une accolade. Il la serra contre lui et dit alors doucement :

― Clara, laissez-lui une chance. Une petite chance.

Elle recula et plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux sombres, l'air hésitant et coupable à la fois. Comprenait-il ce qu'elle ressentait ?

― Ne le fuyez pas, insista-t-il. Ne partez pas. Au moins pas tout de suite, et pas _aujourd'hui_.

Elle détourna les yeux, un peu intimidée qu'il puisse si bien deviner son désarroi. D'un doigt il ramena son visage vers lui.

― Promettez-le moi.

Elle essaya de se dégager et dit dans un souffle :

― Je ne le connais pas… et il est… tellement différent.

― C'est faux. Je vous assure que c'est faux ! plaida-t-il en la retenant. Moi, et Monsieur Menton, et Grand-père et tous les autres, nous sommes là avec lui. Il se souvient de ce que nous avons vécu. Il a nos souvenirs. Laissez-lui le temps de vous le prouver… Regardez… il vous a fabriqué ce… euh… et bien… toaster à particules... Vous aimez beaucoup les toasts ?

Clara jeta un œil sur l'objet et elle fronça les sourcils.

― Vous venez de le sortir de votre poche ?

― Non, il était là près de la console.

― Je n'ai jamais vu ce truc et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de le fabriquer entre la régénération et le moment où il s'est évanoui…

― Nous sommes les deux seuls dans le coin à pouvoir fabriquer un truc de ce genre, et je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi…

Elle était terriblement tentée de partir avec lui et les mots se formèrent d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir :

― Docteur, emmenez-moi avec vous.

― Vous êtes _déjà_ avec moi, dit-il en souriant de son air le plus raisonnable.

― Vous avez compris ce que je veux dire !

― Et vous aussi, répondit-il en redevenant sérieux. Ce n'est pas possible, Clara, je suis désolé.

Il se leva et recula en direction de la porte.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je pouvais être ici, alors que mon Tardis n'aurait pas dû pouvoir m'y conduire, et que ce Tardis n'aurait même pas dû me laisser entrer.

― Ce qui veut dire ?… l'encouragea-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

― Je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour l'expliquer. Comme disent des amis à moi : ma chanson touche à sa fin.

― Votre _chanson_ ?

― C'est une métaphore, concéda-t-il avec un sourire plus triste.

― Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce que vous dites, Docteur, vous le savez ça ?

― Oui je le sais. Prenez soin de vous, chère Clara. Je dois vous laisser car j'ai d'autres amis à voir à présent, j'ai fait juste un petit détour.

Clara avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il la laisser seule avec cet inconnu ? Perdre une première fois le Docteur, son Docteur, c'était déjà assez difficile. Mais perdre celui-ci presque aussitôt… Il lui adressa un gentil sourire et après un signe de la main, la porte du Tardis se referma.

C'en était trop. Elle laissa ses larmes éclater.

La porte se rouvrit cinq secondes plus tard, et le dixième Docteur fut près d'elle en trois enjambées. Elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle, et ne songeait même pas à résister. Elle pleura de plus belle à gros sanglots.

― Clara, murmura-t-il en la serrant, ne pleurez pas. Je ne peux pas rester. Je vais… Je suis moi-même sur le point de me régénérer. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu répondre à cet appel de détresse, parce que j'en suis si près, que cette entorse aux règles du Temps ne pourra plus rien changer à mon destin maintenant… Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, soyez-en sûre. Il aura peut-être du mal à l'admettre mais c'est vrai…

― Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Il est votre futur… Vous connaissez votre futur ?

― Et bien… il n'est plus temps d'entrer dans des détails techniques maintenant, mais… oui et non… Les Seigneurs du Temps voient la trame du Temps et sont capables d'en percevoir les variations… mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je le sais. Je le sais parce que vous étiez là au moment de sa régénération.

― Et alors ? renifla-t-elle. Je sais bien que j'étais là, et je ne peux penser à rien d'autre depuis…

Il la serra une dernière fois et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.  
>Elle eut le sentiment d'un arrachement quand il recula et repartit vers la porte en courant. Elle resta là ébahie, les bras ballants au beau milieu de la salle de pilotage, à repasser les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.<p>

― Croyez-moi : lui aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE III**

LE DOCTEUR

Le douzième Docteur descendit les marches posément. Clara était concentrée sur les commandes de vol, paraissant tout à fait calme. Il vint près d'elle sans hâte en observant ses mouvements dans l'espoir (fou) de les mémoriser. Ou que quelque chose lui reviendrait.

― Je m'en sors bien ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux les manettes.

― On ne peut mieux, concéda-t-il volontiers dans la mesure où il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait. Et du coup, puisque c'est vous qui conduisez, où nous emmenez-vous ?

― Sur Terre, j'espère. Chez moi.

Le Docteur se rappela ce qu'avait dit l'interface du Tardis : si elle rentrait maintenant, elle ne reviendrait pas.

― Hem. J'ai plusieurs autres idées en tête. J'aurais préféré vous emmener vers une destination plus exotique... Ou vous faire rencontrer une amie.

― Une amie à vous ?

― L'interface du Tardis me dit que… vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que vous vivez. Et qui puisse vous conseiller.

Clara fit une pause dans la manipulation des leviers, les bras en l'air, interrogatrice.

― Pourquoi est-elle là ?

― Qui donc ?

― C'est la première fois que vous me parlez autant d'elle… _« L'interface a dit ceci, l'interface pense cela… » _C'est nouveau, non ?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, deux ou trois fois, entre la concession et l'hésitation.

― C'est surtout temporaire... Je suis connecté au Tardis de telle façon que je m'en passe totalement d'ordinaire. Mais là, il nous faut un peu de temps pour retrouver notre osmose… Donc, on utilise ce moyen.

― Ça peut se comprendre, commenta Clara avec une ombre de sourire. Elle a l'air de quoi avec vous ? Avec moi elle est toujours hyper condescendante.

Le Docteur sembla déambuler avec une grande prudence, en valsant sur lui-même en une danse incompréhensible. Pas de River en vue… Parfait.

― Pour tout dire, avec moi aussi quelquefois, souffla-t-il en esquissant ce qui devait être un sourire timide.

Ce n'était pas spécialement vrai. Mais il fallait bien tenter quelque chose pour tenter de retrouver aussi son osmose avec Clara… La fausse River venait d'apparaître et de se croiser les bras, mais son expression était bienveillante. Elle lui fit un geste rotatif de la main comme pour lui dire de poursuivre dans cette voie : se montrer plus amical et plus à l'écoute…

― Comment s'appelle votre amie ? C'est une terrienne ou une extraterrestre ?

― Une terrienne, elle s'appelle Sarah-Jane.

― Ancienne compagne ? voulut-elle savoir.

Il acquiesça avec un franc sourire.

― Une femme merveilleuse. Je suis certain qu'elle vous plaira énormément.

― Donc vous gardez contact avec celles qui vous quittent ? questionna-t-elle sans le regarder.

― Autant qu'il m'est possible, compte tenu des contraintes particulières qui sont les miennes, avança-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop mentir.

Clara soupira et acquiesça.

― Je suppose qu'on peut aller la voir avant de me déposer… Mais si je sais à peu près piloter dans l'espace – apparemment – je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour viser une époque…

Avant que le Docteur ne puisse répondre, il vit avec stupéfaction l'interface du Tardis, se mettre derrière Clara et avancer d'un pas pour fusionner avec elle. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Clara disait donc vrai quand elle affirmait qu'elle ne savait pas piloter et qu'elle n'avait pas appris. L'interface lui soufflait comment faire.

― Docteur, dit Clara en tentant de contrôler l'excitation de sa voix, il se passe quelque chose de très bizarre. Je me sens…

― Dites-moi, répondit-il prudemment.

― Et bien juste depuis une minute, j'ai l'impression que je sais totalement piloter le vaisseau et que je comprends tout à tout ! C'est une sensation extraordinaire et… très euphorisante ! Regardez, mes mains bougent toutes seules et elles ont l'air de savoir ce qu'elles font… C'est ce que vous ressentez quand vous pilotez ?

― La… plupart du temps, répondit-il avec un sourire ému.

― Waaah ! Je comprends pourquoi vous adorez ce vaisseau…

Le Tardis se posa délicatement et sans un bruit.

― On a atterri. Il me semble que je sais – mais je ne sais pas comment – qu'on est dans un vaisseau spatial.

Les sourcils du Docteur se froncèrent sous l'étonnement.

― Sarah-Jane dans un vaisseau spatial ? C'est hautement improbable.

Clara haussa les épaules. Il vit l'interface reculer d'un pas pour se séparer d'elle, puis lui adresser ostensiblement un clin d'œil dans le plus pur style de la vraie River.

― Elle a bien été dans le vôtre… Vous croyez donc que vous êtes irremplaçable ?

― Allons le vérifier tout de suite.

Il ouvrit pour elle la porte du Tardis. Elle avait l'air sensible à ces petites attentions galantes et inutiles qui prenaient un temps précieux en période de crise.  
>Mais là, on n'était pas en crise.<p>

* * *

><p>Clara et le Docteur firent quelques pas à l'extérieur et sans réfléchir, il referma la porte à clé. Ce geste anodin accompli par pur automatisme le rassura. Le Tardis semblait s'être posé dans un hangar encombré de matériel à moitié démonté, de pièces détachées et de caisses métalliques. Une lumière s'était allumée à leur arrivée et qui leur permettait de discerner un peu ce qui les entourait et de se frayer un chemin parmi la ferraille.<p>

― Vous croyez qu'on est où ? demanda Clara.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

― Sur un cargo de commerce, répondit une voix inconnue venant de devant eux. Et je vous conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus !

La silhouette d'un très jeune homme, de taille moyenne, peut-être encore adolescent, se dressait devant eux en les menaçant d'une arme. Il avait l'air afro-américain et il sembla à Clara désespérément normal pour un extraterrestre voyageant sur un cargo de commerce de l'espace. Le Docteur passa devant en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, et Clara l'imita.

― Hello ! Je crois que j'ai fait une petite erreur dans l'estimation de mon plan de vol. Je comptais retrouver une amie sur une planète qui s'appelle la Terre, et de toute évidence, nous n'y sommes pas du tout. Sinon, je suis le Docteur et voici Clara. Et vous ? Vous êtes le capitaine de ce vaisseau ?

Sans les quitter du regard, en les maintenant toujours en joue, le jeune homme activa d'une main la radio qu'il portait à l'épaule comme le faisaient les militaires.

― Maman, on a des intrus dans le hangar 12. Un vieux croûton et une minette. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont entrés, les alarmes anti collision n'ont pas sonné… remarqua-t-il. Le vieux dit qu'il est médecin…

Un crachotement retentit dans la radio et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

―_ Médecin ?._.. _Ce n'est pas le moment, on a vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter avec ce qu'on a embarqué à la dernière escale… »_ ronchonna la voix.

― Bon qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je les mets à l'isolement ? questionna le jeune homme.

Le Docteur l'interrompit en désignant le Tardis du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

― Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous isoler dans cette boîte bleue qui est là derrière.

La radio crachota presque aussitôt :

―_ Ricky ? Il a dit « boîte bleue » ?! _

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, et enclencha le commutateur pour répondre.

― Affirmatif. Le vieux pervers a l'intention de « s'isoler » avec la fille dans une espèce de boîte en bois où il y a écrit POLICE. Si elle est d'accord, ça ne me regarde pas, hein ?

Clara lui balança un regard courroucé et le Docteur la regarda avec l'air de celui qui veut se montrer conciliant, puisqu'ils étaient menacés d'une arme.

― Jeune homme, vous n'êtes manifestement pas le capitaine de ce vaisseau, mais peut-être pouvez-vous nous conduire à votre chef ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'adore dire ça, chuchota-t-il à Clara sur le ton de la confidence.

―_ Ne bouge pas, j'arrive immédiatement ! _ordonna la voix de la radio.

― Maman, ce n'est pas la peine, je gère ! se vexa le jeune garçon. Restez tranquilles, vous allez parler au capitaine dans une minute.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur baissa les bras et se les croisa dans le dos en adoptant une posture neutre pour patienter. Il en profita pour regarder minutieusement la pièce où ils se trouvaient, ce qui pouvait toujours servir. Clara baissa les bras à son tour mais hésita devant le regard peu amène de leur hôte. Le jeune homme crispait toujours les mains sur son arme et elle n'était pas rassurée. Un coup était si vite parti et il avait l'air assez nerveux… Au bout de quelques instants cependant, un bruit de course se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce et une femme aux cheveux gris, légèrement enveloppée, fit irruption dans la pièce. Également noire, elle avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années et elle portait une salopette de travail rouge tachée de graisse. Elle regarda partout cherchant quelque chose qu'elle finit par trouver dans un coin moins éclairé de la pièce.<p>

― Ricky ! Mon chéri, c'est le Tardis ! C'est merveilleux ! Ce n'est pas « un » docteur mais LE Docteur… Docteur ? Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête de tous côtés.

― Je suis là Martha ! Et je suis ravi de vous revoir ! dit le Docteur en s'avançant dans le halo de lumière du plafonnier.

La femme marqua un bref temps d'arrêt d'à peine trois secondes, avant de lui tendre les mains avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Il les lui prit et les serra avec une émotion qu'il fit son possible pour contenir.

― Docteur ! C'est incroyable ! Que faites-vous là ?

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre. Pleine de curiosité, elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers celle qui l'accompagnait et se présenta spontanément :

― Bien sûr, ça ne pourrait pas être Donna… Non. Bonjour, je suis Martha.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Clara avec l'intention de faire des présentations officielles.

― Martha, je vous présente Clara qui voyage avec moi… de temps à autre. Clara, voici Martha Jones, une amie très chère.

Clara accepta la main que lui tendait la femme qui avait effectivement l'air d'être très sympathique et très heureuse de cette rencontre inopinée. Le jeune garçon émit un raclement de gorge outré, signifiant qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être exclu des présentations « entre adultes ». Martha lâcha la main du Docteur comme à regret, pour aller vers le jeune homme dont elle baissa l'arme en lui prenant son bras sous le sien.

― Ricky, je te présente le Docteur dont je t'ai si souvent parlé quand tu étais petit. Docteur, voici mon fils cadet, Ricky Smith. Chéri, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ton père, il ne va pas en croire ses yeux. Et donne-moi ce truc.

Le fils de Martha plissa les yeux et sa bouche se tordait en une moue dubitative :

― Le Docteur ? Ton Docteur ? Il existait vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru que tu inventais ces histoires au fur et à mesure. En tous cas, tu avais largement embelli le tableau ! Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux ton fringant Docteur…

Le Docteur lui adressa un bref signe de tête et dit sarcastiquement :

― Le vieux croûton vous salue bien, jeune homme…

― Chut, Chut ! fit Martha embarrassée. Pardonnez-le Docteur… (Le Docteur cligna des yeux sans mot dire). Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher ton père, il n'y a aucun danger. C'est bien le Docteur, mais il s'est régénéré.

Le jeune Ricky recula de quelques pas, son arme au canon court qu'il n'avait pas voulu rendre, posée crânement à l'épaule. Cran de sûreté enclenché.

― Régénéré ? Mais il y a combien de siècles au juste ?... Franchement ? A quoi bon se régénérer si c'est pour avoir l'air d'un croulant ? Faudra qu'on m'explique un jour ! dit-il avant de tourner les talons avec un air méfiant.

Martha se retourna vers ses invités, radieuse et embarrassée.

― Venez, venez, ne restez pas là… dit-elle. Il faut pardonner mon fils. Ses frères sont partis vivre leur vie et il ronge un peu son frein. La vie est un peu difficile pour un jeune garçon sur un cargo sans personne de son âge. Il brûle de partir mais j'aimerais qu'il reste encore quelques années avec nous.

― Chère Martha, je n'étais venu faire qu'une visite de courtoisie, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'à part nous, vous aviez un autre intrus indésirable à bord ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

Martha secoua la tête.

― Oh, non c'est inutile. Vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à faire que de nous aider à chasser le cagal. C'est une créature inoffensive que nous avons embarquée en même temps que notre matériel, mais son plus gros défaut c'est qu'elle mange tous les câbles qu'elle trouve, et ce à une vitesse hallucinante. Vous avez fermé le Tardis, j'espère ?

― Je serai ravi de vous aider à repérer ce mystérieux « cagal » pendant que vous faites visiter votre cargo à Clara ! Je vais chercher un détecteur dans le Tardis et je reviens de suite.

― Oui bien sûr ! Venez Clara, le Docteur nous rejoindra, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui, partez devant.

En passant devant Martha, il lui chuchota rapidement à voix très basse :

― Martha, c'est bon de vous revoir. Je vous ai amené Clara parce qu'elle envisage de cesser de voyager avec moi. Vous aurez certainement des arguments à lui présenter dans ce sens, je veux qu'elle les entende de vous…

― Vraiment ? J'en suis navrée… Que s'est-il passé ?

― Je ne suis pas le Docteur qu'elle a connu, ni même celui que vous avez connu, comme vous voyez…

― Moi non plus, je ne suis plus tout à fait la même, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux gris, mais je vous ai reconnu presque tout de suite…

Clara s'impatientait légèrement, elle interrompit leur conciliabule.

― Docteur, si vous me disiez de quoi vous avez besoin, peut-être que je pourrais aller le chercher à votre place… Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Après un regard suppliant vers Martha, il répondit par la négative.

― Non, non, Martha et vous avez sûrement envie de parler de moi dans mon dos, profitez-en avant que je ne sois de nouveau à portée d'oreille ! Je vais retrouver le traceur de biosignes en un rien de temps…

Le Docteur s'engouffra dans le Tardis, et Clara resta seule avec la vieille femme qui lui sourit.

― Mon mari n'a pas l'air d'arriver. Venez ma chère, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un thé peut-être ? Vous êtes anglaise ?

― Oui, répondit Clara. Aux deux.

Martha sourit avec un air malicieux.

― Hem, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! Venez avec moi, dit-elle en prenant familièrement son bras. Racontez-moi tout ! Alors comme ça… vous voulez quitter le Docteur ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

LE DOCTEUR

Il fourrageait depuis cinq minutes dans un placard dissimulé dans la paroi de la salle de commandes pour retrouver son traceur de biosignes quand un toussotement discret se fit entendre derrière lui.

― Docteur, c'est bien vous ?

Le Docteur se retourna brusquement et évita de justesse de se prendre la porte dans la tête. Un véritable colosse se tenait devant lui. Mais son sourire et ses yeux lui étaient toujours familiers.

― Rickey !

L'homme sourit en coin et lui tendit le bras pour une demi-accolade virile.

― Elle vous a toujours bien fait marrer celle-là, hein patron ? dit-il en lui donnant une légère bourrade dans les côtes.

― Oui, aouch ! Vous avez changé un peu vous aussi, non ? Je me souvenais d'un gabarit plus… modeste, dit-il en se frottant le côté.

Mickey eut un sourire d'excuse mais semblait positivement ravi de son impressionnante musculature.

― Il y quelques années, j'ai passé deux ans et demi sur une planète dont la gravité était plus forte que sur la Terre… expliqua-t-il. Au début, j'ai cru que j'allais finir tout simplement écrabouillé, et j'étais ramollo du matin au soir, mais au bout d'un temps, mon organisme s'est adapté. Et vous ?

― Oh moi, la routine… C'est le résultat de ma dernière régénération, répondit le Docteur pince-sans-rire.

― Mais vous pouvez vous régénérer en plus vieux ? demanda-t-il sincèrement étonné.

Le Docteur opina en remarquant que le père et le fils avaient des remarques singulièrement similaires.

― Oui, aussi. Théoriquement, je pourrais même me régénérer en femme…

― Ah, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais certainement arrêté moins vite les voyages dans le Tardis…

Le Docteur eut l'air amusé et ferma son placard encombré de bric à brac. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua qu'il ressortait en se dirigeant vers la porte du Tardis.

― Alors, depuis combien d'années êtes-vous mariés avec Martha maintenant ? Elle m'a dit que vous aviez d'autres enfants ?

― Oh… depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, celle où que vous nous avez sauvés du Sontaran – sans nous laisser ne serait-ce le temps de vous remercier – ça fait bien vingt ans… Mais je suppose que pour vous, ça fait plus, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui, quelques années de plus, mentit le Docteur pour qui les choses se comptaient plutôt en siècles. J'ai promis à Martha de l'aider à débusquer le « cagal » qui grignote vos câbles avec ce truc, dit-il en agitant un petit boitier. C'est quoi un cagal, ça vient de quelle planète ?

― Vous l'ignorez ? s'amusa Mickey.

― Dans la mesure où vous semblez l'avoir ramassé dans une caisse de matériel qui pourrait provenir de n'importe où – vu que les vôtres sont totalement anonymes – et dans la mesure où ce nom existe sur des dizaines de mondes répertoriés, sans que j'en ai eu une description correcte… je préfère me renseigner !

Son détecteur à la main, il quitta le Tardis en compagnie de Mickey.

― Fermez bien la porte, ce machin n'est pas bien malin mais il est tenace, il peut entrer partout.

― Oui, Martha m'a prévenu, mais j'ai quand même confiance : ces portes ont résisté à Attila…

Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement quelques instants de conserve pour quitter le hangar où s'était matérialisé le vaisseau du Seigneur du Temps. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que Mickey ne lui pose la question fatidique qu'il appréhendait. Pour se donner une contenance, il tripota les boutons du détecteur qu'il fit grésiller joliment. Il le tapota et le porta à son oreille avec un sourire gêné.

― J'espère qu'il marche encore, dit-t-il en le secouant. Alors, ça ressemble à quoi votre cagal ?

― Ce n'est pas _mon_ cagal, répondit Mickey. C'est celui de Ricky. C'est lui qui l'a baptisé comme ça.

― Très ingénieux, commenta le Docteur en balayant le couloir devant eux de haut en bas, à bout de bras.

― A la base, je dirais que c'est un genre de gros lapin mais avec des oreilles plus petites et des yeux flippants.

― Un gros lapin, soupira le Docteur avec une moue. Les affaires reprennent doucement pour moi décidément.

― Vous n'avez plus de Dalek à vous mettre sous la dent ? ironisa Mickey.

― C'est bien ce que je voulais dire, acquiesça le Docteur. Même si en aucune façon je ne saurais regretter les Daleks... Je crois que j'ai quelque chose au scan. Par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'un lapin…

Mickey tiqua et posa une main sur son bras pour contraindre le Docteur à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

― Alors vous n'allez pas du tout me donner de ses nouvelles ?

Et voilà. On y était.  
>En lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, le Docteur vit les traits tendus de Mickey, son air sérieux lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas vraiment.<p>

― Vous voulez parler de Rose, je suppose ? soupira le Docteur en revenant irrésistiblement sur l'écran de son détecteur.

― Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? demanda Mickey d'un ton un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité parce qu'il se sentait penaud.

― Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit posément le Docteur en gardant un air concentré que son ami trouva exaspérant.

― Alors, lâchez ce truc une minute, et dites-moi comment elle va !

Le Docteur eut l'air contrarié mais il répondit néanmoins :

― Si tout est bien allé pour elle, elle a dû devenir une charmante vieille dame dans le monde parallèle où **_nous_** l'avons laissée et puis s'éteindre il y a des dizaines d'années de cela.

Le front de son ancien compagnon se plissa sous la déception et la surprise.

― Quoi ? Vous n'y êtes jamais retourné ?

― Ce n'était pas possible. Le Tardis n'est pas fait pour voyager entre les univers parallèles. Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

― Ils l'ont bien fait à Torchwood. Et plusieurs fois…

― Je ne suis pas Torchwood, objecta le Docteur en reportant son attention vers le détecteur qui grésillait à présent très fort.

Mickey serra les poings. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre avec le Docteur, qui par le hasard de ses renouvellements d'apparence, avait plutôt l'air d'être maintenant un grand-père de la même génération que lui, mais c'était un choc de découvrir qu'il ne s'était pas du tout passé ce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il se passerait.

Il avait imaginé qu'en dépit de ses dénégations, le Docteur trouverait forcément un moyen d'aller chercher Rose. Un moyen que lui seul pourrait trouver s'il s'en donnait un peu la peine, car il pouvait tout résoudre et particulièrement quand il était motivé. Et il avait aussi imaginé qu'un beau jour, il les verrait tous les deux débarquer à nouveau dans sa vie – Rose sans doute à peine vieillie aurait pu être encore cette blonde craquante qu'il avait tant aimée – et il aurait été fier de leur montrer l'homme qu'il était devenu…

Mais au lieu de ça, un nouveau Docteur était là, qui lui disait qu'il avait renoncé à Rose et apparemment depuis longtemps… Dieu savait qu'il aimait Martha et que son amour était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Mais s'il s'était effacé assez chevaleresquement, c'était parce que Rose s'était entichée du Seigneur du Temps au point d'en devenir inconsciemment cruelle, et qu'il ne concevait pas par ailleurs que le Docteur puisse résister bien longtemps à ses rires, ses œillades en biais ou à ses sourires ravageurs… Et pour tout ça, il s'était abstenu d'intervenir parce qu'il n'était pas désireux de marcher sur ses plates-bandes...

― Alors c'est quoi la vraie raison ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant lui pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à lui parler en face.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

― Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais pu me montrer aussi égoïste ?

― Probablement pas, car ce n'est pas tellement votre genre. Mais vous ne faites pas les choix qui peuvent sembler les plus évidents, et vous ne prenez pas la peine de vous justifier non plus. Ou bien vous le faites tellement maladroitement au vu de ce que nous savons de votre intelligence, que ça revient à ce que vous preniez pour des idiots… Alors je repose ma question…

― Je referai la même chose, si c'était à refaire.

― Ah, s'impatienta Mickey, mais Rose vous aimait plus que tout ! Plus que sa vie même. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous ! Etes-vous tellement alien et si peu acclimaté à notre culture pour traiter à la légère des sentiments aussi forts ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi passer votre temps avec des humains si à aucun moment vous ne parvenez à intégrer ou prendre en compte leurs émotions ?

― Ne vous énervez pas. Vous avez changé… Je n'ai jamais dit que cette décision ne m'a pas coûté, ou qu'elle ne m'a pas manqué…

― Ah, je confirme, vous ne l'avez jamais dit ! Mais je suis un homme simple, sans doute. Si une femme comme Rose m'avait aimé de la façon dont elle vous aimait – alors même que j'aurais été une espèce de clown tout maigrichon, bavard, arrogant et trop âgé de plusieurs siècles – mais j'aurais _tout tenté_ pour nous réunir ! On dirait que ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en vous perdant _deux fois _sur cette maudite plage ne vous fait rien… dit-il en vibrant de colère contenue.

Les yeux clairs du Docteur cillèrent, voilés par une onde de tristesse.

― Vous me reprochez de ne pas être assez démonstratif ?

Mickey aurait eu envie de réagir comme dans sa jeunesse : en lui rentrant dedans. Mais à la place, il se croisa les bras et demanda d'un air lourd de sous-entendus :

― Parce que je suis le seul à m'en plaindre ?

Le Docteur pensa que sa conversation avec Martha sur les raisons qui l'amenaient n'était peut-être pas restée totalement confidentielle et se mit alors à rire d'une façon déroutante.

― Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, j'aime beaucoup ce que l'âge et l'expérience ont fait de vous !

― Ne pensez pas qu'en me flattant je vais oublier que vous ne m'avez pas répondu…

Le Docteur s'avança vers lui et se dressa de toute sa taille, tapotant un index accusateur la poitrine de son ami. Mickey le trouva impressionnant à ce moment mais ne recula pas.

― La vraie raison, puisque vous voulez la connaître, c'est qu'elle n'avait littéralement pas d'avenir avec moi. Si elle était restée, elle serait morte dans les deux ans ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, je vois ce genre de chose. Et vous pouvez sûrement comprendre que je préférais la savoir vivante et en bonne santé longtemps loin de moi, plutôt que le contr…

Sa voix mourut d'un coup et il écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de contre argumenter.

― Mickey, reprit-il tout de suite d'un ton différent, écoutez-moi très attentivement. Ne vous retournez pas. Quand je vous le dirai, courrez droit devant vous sans vous arrêter et cachez-vous derrière la première porte blindée que vous trouverez…

― Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en gardant son calme.

― Votre cagal a un peu grandi….

― Ce n'est pas « mon » cagal…

― Courez. Maintenant !

Mickey obéit et partit comme une flèche le long des couloirs, talonné de près par le Docteur. Derrière eux, ils entendaient le bruit sourd d'une galopade assez similaire à ce qu'aurait pu produire un éléphant, et comme des griffes qui raclaient le sol en crissant. Comme il connaissait bien son cargo, il laissa passer plusieurs portes avant d'en ouvrir une. Dès qu'ils furent derrière, le Docteur la scella avec le tournevis sonique, tandis que Mickey cassé en deux et hors d'haleine, tentait de reprendre son souffle.

― Le pire, c'est que je crois que ça m'a manqué, reconnut-il à moitié riant. Alors dites-moi, on a une crise sanitaire sur les bras, c'est ça ?

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils tout en tapant sur son boitier et en le secouant.

― Si vous préférez ce nom à l'autre, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Est-ce qu'on pourrait prévenir le reste de l'équipage ? Il y a un intercom dans cette pièce ?

― Vous plaisantez ? Regardez autour de vous. On est dans le frigo…

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard interloqué et Mickey répondit d'un air satisfait :

― Mais la porte est prévue pour résister à un cataclysme nucléaire !

* * *

><p>CLARA OSWALD<p>

Clara buvait son thé silencieusement à petites gorgées. Elle ressentait beaucoup de sympathie pour celle qui lui faisait face. C'était somme toute une expérience très agréable de pouvoir parler du Docteur avec quelqu'un qui l'avait connu, et qui avait survécu aussi – ce qui était plus rare.

― Alors vous êtes anglaise vous aussi, mais de quelle époque ? demanda-t-elle pour rompre la glace et le silence.

― Pendant toute une première partie de ma jeunesse, j'ai vécu au début du 21e siècle. Puis j'ai rencontré le Docteur, et certains de ses amis, et cela m'a conduite à découvrir que je n'étais pas complètement faite pour la carrière de médecin à laquelle je me destinais. Voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, sauver le monde à la dernière seconde… J'ai pris goût à ce style de vie qui m'a révélée à moi-même. Le Docteur a cet effet sur beaucoup de personnes, même des personnes qu'il ne croise qu'une fois, mais c'est sans doute plus prononcé pour ses compagnons de voyage.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a révélé sur vous ? demanda Clara en repensant à ses parents et à leur rencontre.

― Que j'étais apte à décider et à commander, et que je pouvais me battre avec sang-froid. Que j'étais intelligente, et qu'on pouvait compter sur moi. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant de le rencontrer. Ni même juste après l'avoir rencontré parce qu'il était… disons, relativement intimidant. Je pensais que je voulais une existence utile bien sûr et la médecine est certes un bon moyen de sauver des vies. Mais ma vision de la vie, du monde et même de l'univers, ajouta-t-elle en riant, s'est profondément modifiée. Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si tout ce que j'avais vu et expérimenté n'existait pas, et ranger ça dans un coin de ma tête pour l'oublier.

Clara but encore un peu de thé, en réchauffant ses mains autour de la tasse.

― Je n'ai pas spécifiquement envie de commander, dit-elle rêveusement.

Martha opina avec un sourire enthousiaste.

― Ce n'est pas une obligation... A force de voyager avec le Docteur, on change. Cela se produit de façon assez subtile au début, puis ça devient de plus en plus évident. Pour mon mari Mickey, ça été la même chose.

― Votre mari a été un compagnon du Docteur ? Il m'avait semblé qu'il ne voyageait qu'avec des filles...

― Apparemment pas toujours. Mickey était le petit-ami d'une précédente compagne du Docteur. Ce n'était pas un compagnon régulier, mais au bout du compte, exactement comme tous les autres, il a fini par prendre son destin en main, et devenir un homme très courageux, grand et fort ! dit-elle en souriant avec une once de fierté.

Clara repoussa la tasse devant elle.

― Vous en parlez comme d'une expérience merveilleuse, et pourtant… Puis-je savoir… pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus avec lui ? Je veux dire, avec le Docteur.

― En ce qui nous concerne Mickey et moi, je pense que le Docteur a été une source d'inspiration. Il nous a montré la vie d'une façon que nous n'étions pas prêts à envisager au début. Nous avons tous les deux avons connu des… déceptions personnelles dans ces voyages. Mais cela nous a poussé à définir plus nettement qui nous étions et ce que nous voulions. Nous avons été chanceux de nous rencontrer et de nous aimer.

― Le Docteur m'a parlé d'une certaine Sarah-Jane, en fait c'est elle que nous étions censés venir voir. Vous n'êtes pas Sarah-Jane…

Martha acquiesça.

― Pas sûr qu'il ait changé d'avis en route… Parfois le Tardis semble comprendre un peu ce qui l'arrange… Mais j'ai rencontré brièvement Sarah-Jane. C'est aussi une ancienne compagne du Docteur. Pour elle, ça été plus douloureux car elle n'a jamais été prête à ce que le Docteur la laisse pour ne plus jamais revenir la chercher ensuite… Moi, j'ai décidé de partir et de faire en sorte que ma vie commence vraiment, personnellement et affectivement, et je savais que je prenais la bonne décision. Vous, pourquoi voulez-vous partir ?

Clara baissa les yeux en jouant nerveusement avec l'anse de la tasse vide.

― Quand j'ai rencontré le Docteur, il n'avait pas du tout cette allure là… Il avait l'air très jeune, et complètement fou, mais charmant. Je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il était « beau » au sens académique du terme mais sa folie, son esprit, son humour, son courage, et aussi ses discours – il faisait d'incroyables discours et toujours aux pires moments – tout ça, me l'a rendu… et bien… très attachant.

― Je pense que je l'ai connu avant cela encore, dit Martha, car je ne le reconnais pas complètement dans votre description, mais je comprends assez facilement ce que vous avez pu éprouver. Je suppose que c'est inévitable quand on le fréquente un peu, un dommage collatéral en quelque sorte : vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui au bout de combien de temps ?

Clara secoua la tête, un peu gênée.

― Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse… recula-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. Il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être totalement _humain_ sur ce plan, ce qui quand on y réfléchit n'a rien d'anormal... Je ne savais jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment et la dissimulation était une seconde nature chez lui. Une minute il plaisantait et il flirtait un peu, et la suivante il s'enthousiasmait pour un légume carnivore ou un coffre à dix combinaisons, vous voyez ? J'ai compris assez vite qu'indépendamment de son intelligence indéniable, il n'entendait rien aux codes tacites d'une relation personnelle homme femme, et dans ces moments, il était criant qu'il n'avait pas été élevé sur cette planète… Je crois qu'il m'aimait bien parce que je ne suis pas complètement stupide, et que ça nous a parfois sorti de situations un peu délicates, mais je me demande parfois s'il me considérait comme une amie ou comme un simple petit animal familier…

Martha rit de bon cœur en se tenant les côtes.

― Vous en parlerez à mon mari quand il daignera faire une apparition, il pourra vous en raconter d'autres à ce sujet. Mais je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire… Pour ma part, je suis partie parce que j'ai compris que jamais il ne me rendrait l'affection que j'avais pour lui de la façon dont je l'espérais… Je crois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec ses sentiments, pouffa-t-elle. Et je remercie chaque jour le Ciel que Mickey ne soit pas comme ça ! Mais le Docteur _a eu_ des sentiments.

― Ouh, ça doit faire une éternité ! grinça Clara. Aujourd'hui, il se montre très froid avec moi, comme si je ne l'intéressais plus. J'ai la sensation horrible qu'il doit faire un effort pour être simplement poli. Il essaie bien sûr, mais on dirait que ça l'embête… C'est lui qui a changé, mais on dirait qu'il ne me connait plus et qu'il ne sait pas comment je suis, ni comment me parler… Alors que…

― Alors que c'est _vous_ qui pensez que vous ne le connaissez plus, et que vous ignorez comment lui parler ?

Clara acquiesça vigoureusement et elle ajouta encore :

― Vous savez, j'ai rencontré d'autres incarnations du Docteur dans une occasion spéciale où ils se sont trouvés réunis, donc je suis en mesure de comparer sur une autre échelle…

― Ça a dû être une sacrée expérience ! commenta Martha les yeux brillants. Comment étaient-ils tous ensemble ?

― Comme des larrons en foire ! commenta la jeune femme. Mais ceux que j'ai vus m'ont comme spontanément adoptée en se montrant aimables, gentils, un peu curieux, bienveillants… Oh c'est un peu déplacé de dire ça, mais au moins… ils ont eu l'air… approbateur ! Les anciens ne remettaient pas en cause le fait que j'accompagne leur moi futur.

Martha posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne en la serrant légèrement pour la réconforter.

― Je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose, le Docteur est parfaitement conscient de vos difficultés, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait que je vous parle. Je suis la compagne qui l'a quitté volontairement. Sarah-Jane est la compagne qui s'est construit une vie formidable passée avec l'espoir de le revoir un jour alors même qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de se croire abandonnée… Il voulait que je vous donne mes raisons d'agir comme je l'ai fait.

― Mais n'est-ce pas une façon de chercher à se débarrasser de moi ? Il espère que je vais suivre votre exemple ?

― Je ne crois pas, répondit Martha en secouant la tête. Il veut sans doute que vous y voyiez plus clair dans vos propres motivations à le suivre. Et si ça implique que vous partiez, il l'acceptera. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas garder ses compagnons éternellement.

Martha se releva pour mettre leurs deux tasses dans l'évier de la kitchenette. Ce faisant, elle activa sa radio d'épaule :

― Ricky ? Est-ce que tu as fini par trouver ton père ? Le vaisseau n'est pas si grand… Le Docteur et lui auraient dû montrer le bout de leur nez…

― _Négatif_, répondit la voix du jeune garçon._ Je suis en train de regarder dans la salle des moteurs au cas où il pensait que tu y serais toujours, et il n'y a personne._

― Ok, notre invitée et moi, nous allons quadriller une autre partie du vaisseau, et ça tombe bien puisque je devais lui faire visiter. Tu restes en contact tous les quarts d'heure. Et si tu vois le cagal, tu ne tentes rien d'inconsidéré.

― _J'ai le filet magnétique sur moi,_ rappela le garçon,_ je pourrais au moins l'immobiliser en attendant la fléchette tranquillisante_.

― J'ai dit que tu restais à couvert…

― _Reçu_. C_apitaine_, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur appuyé.

― Venez ma chère, nous allons chercher les hommes qui ont dû se perdre, ou bien se mettre à l'écart pour se raconter des petits secrets qu'ils ne veulent pas que j'entende, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Dans l'autre main, elle avait un fusil à tranquillisants, et elle prit dans un tiroir une boite de flèches hypodermiques qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Cela lui donnait la mine d'une mamie débonnaire et en même temps d'une guérillera étrangement inquiétante.

― Quel genre de secrets ? s'enquit Clara avec curiosité.

― Je vous parie à dix contre un qu'ils doivent parler de Rose.

― Rose ? Non vous voulez dire _River_, la femme du Docteur ? questionna la jeune femme qui sembla surprise.

Martha lui coula un regard de biais.

― J'adore discuter avec vous… Vous restez longtemps ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE V**

CLARA OSWALD

Clara suivait l'ancienne compagne du Docteur dans le dédale de couloirs de son vaisseau cargo. Elle ne laissait pas de se demander comment cette femme avait pu en arriver là, à vivre avec sa famille une vie de transporteurs de marchandises, dans l'espace, et à plusieurs centaines d'années de son époque d'origine.

Comme l'avait prévu le dixième Docteur, le nouveau Docteur était redescendu au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, mais avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'était pas tombé dans cette syncope bizarre. Et comme il n'avait pas paru disposé à la remercier ou lui parler de ce qui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet non plus. De plus, elle restait un peu chamboulée par cette intervention inopinée du dixième Docteur, tellement extraordinaire, qu'elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Aussi, quand il était revenu à lui et lui avait proposé cette petite promenade, ou ce détour avant de la ramener, elle avait tout de même accepté. _« Donnez-lui une petite chance » _suppliait encore le jeune Docteur dans un repli de sa mémoire.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était que pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place et ce sentiment était nouveau et désagréable.  
>Les yeux presque dépourvus de sourcils de « son » Docteur lui manquaient. Leur complicité tacite et son sourire d'enfant retors et mutin lui manquaient. La façon qu'il avait de la considérer comme un merveilleux mystère et un cadeau du ciel lui manquaient. Et dans son désarroi, elle devait reconnaître que même l'expression joyeuse et impatiente de Numéro Dix arrivé à la rescousse dans un pur accès de compassion, alors qu'il était manifestement à un moment critique de son propre temps, lui manquaient aussi…<p>

Maintenant, il l'emmenait en voyage mais il ne restait pas près d'elle. Il aurait voulu l'éviter qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Mais pourquoi ? Elle regrettait que Numéro Dix n'ait pas eu le temps de lui en dire davantage. Le nouveau Docteur avait une personnalité différente. Elle essayait de se le répéter pour que ça rentre. Quelque chose se tordait d'inquiétude en elle à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas s'entendre avec ce nouveau lui.

Martha respectait son silence quand elles traversaient les couloirs, mais elle commentait chaque salle de son vaisseau. Quartiers d'habitation, stockage des marchandises, pilotage, salle des moteurs… Elle sembla s'apercevoir du mutisme prolongé de son hôte au bout d'un petit moment.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Clara ? demanda-t-elle franchement.

― Votre cargo est… (Elle hésita). En fait c'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! Je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier. Mais je suis allée dans un sous-marin russe une fois et j'y ai croisé un martien d'une autre ère ! (Martha sourit largement). Pourtant, je vous ai écouté me parler un peu de votre vie. Et je vous regarde marcher et parler mais vous ne perdez pas une miette de ce qui se passe autour. On dirait que vous avez fait l'armée. Tout ceci ne vous semble-t-il pas… un peu trop simple après tout ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que j'imagine du quotidien avec le Docteur, puisqu'il change mais ne change pas ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes à la retraite, si vous êtes un soldat, et en même temps une maman qui gronde son ado et élève des petits lapins bizarres…

― Des petits lapins bizarres ? Où ça ?

― Là ! dit Clara en désignant du bras de petites créatures toutes serrées contre une cloison.

Ils avaient tirés les fils d'une goulotte avec leurs petites pattes griffues et rongeaient le tout sans le moins du monde se soucier des étincelles qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier tout autant. L'éclairage du couloir se mit à clignoter.

― Ah les voilà ces chenapans ! dit-elle en marchant lentement vers eux sans doute pour éviter qu'ils ne détalent.

― Vous n'allez pas leur tirer dessus ? s'inquiéta Clara en voyant l'arme prête dans son dos accrochée en bandoulière.

― Pas si je peux l'éviter, concéda-t-elle, en approchant doucement les deux bras.

Lorsqu'elle les attrapa par la peau du cou, ils se mirent à gronder bizarrement.

― La, là, calmez-vous, je ne vous veux pas de mal, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à manger nos câbles. Ça vous embête d'en prendre un ? demanda-t-elle en lui en collant un dans les bras. Il faut que je fasse le point radio avec mon fils. Tenez le bien, ils peuvent être vifs. On les trouve tout mignons, on ne se méfie pas, puis ils nous griffent, on les lâche, et ils détalent…

Martha ralluma sa radio, tout en tenant contre elle son cagal, avec son fusil coincé sous l'aisselle.

― Ricky, tu me reçois ?

― _Oui, capitaine._

― Arrête de bouder… On en a eu deux. On va les rapporter dans la cage. Est-ce que tu peux me passer ton père ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

―_ Négatif. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Ni lui ni le vieux crou… ni le Docteur. Et ça commence à m'inquiéter aussi. Je vous rejoins dans le hangar 2, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble, vu que le quadrillage n'a rien donné… _

― Reçu. On t'attend là-bas, terminé.

Martha sourit en désignant le lapin.

― Vous voulez bien le garder le temps qu'on y arrive ? Je préfère conserver une main de libre en cas de besoin.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

― C'est juste une précaution. Mickey devrait s'être montré. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à nous contacter ne me plait pas. Il sait très bien qu'il doit le faire ou sinon…

― Quand vous disiez « aptitude au commandement » vous ne blaguiez pas, observa Clara. Vous menez tous vos hommes à la baguette…

Martha rit et secoua la tête.

― Ou sinon _je m'inquiète_ un peu trop !... J'accepte bien d'être séparée de lui pour certaines missions… mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien, parce que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Clara eut un sourire entendu.

― Parce que vous n'êtes pas vraiment des commerçants proches de la retraite.

― Hum, répondit-elle, mais si voyons !

Elle décida de changer diplomatiquement de sujet.

― Notre vie est beaucoup plus calme à présent et c'est normal car nous ne sommes plus tout jeunes… Mais je le suis encore assez pour être très intriguée par ce que vous me dites à propos du Docteur qui se serait _marié_ ?... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien cette idée lui ressemble peu ! Nous sommes presque arrivées, mais dites m'en plus ! Que savez-vous de celle qui a réussi à passer la corde au cou du célibataire le plus endurci de l'univers ? Elle doit être vraiment spéciale !

― Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était déjà morte, commença Clara. Aïe, je viens d'entendre ce que je viens de dire… Euh, c'est compliqué. Sa conscience a été préservée dans un ordinateur.

― Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, fit Martha conciliante en allongeant subrepticement le pas vers la porte du hangar qui arrivait en vue. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir comment ils étaient ensemble.

― Je n'ai rencontré le Professeur qu'une fois si l'on peut dire et apparemment, le Docteur était seul depuis très longtemps quand je l'ai rejoint. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas officiellement une compagne comme… vous et moi. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'assurance, de prestance, et elle était diaboliquement rusée. Elle mentait presque aussi bien que lui ! Leur relation était… très intéressante.

― Mais… ? demanda Martha en stationnant devant la porte, le bras en l'air devant le commutateur d'ouverture, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

― Mais il y a eu sans doute un problème. Je sais qu'ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Et on ne peut pas parler de vie commune…

― Vous pensez que c'était un mariage fantoche ? s'étonna Martha en riant un peu.

Clara secoua la tête.

― Non. Je pense qu'il y avait un élément tragique plus ou moins responsable du mutisme du Docteur à ce sujet… J'ai un peu peur qu'il ne se sente responsable de sa mort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

― Ce serait très bien son genre, acquiesça la vieille femme. Vous savez s'il l'a aimée ? Vraiment aimée ? Parce que bon quand vous l'écoutez, tous les humains sont merveilleux et chacun est intéressant et bla-bla-bla… Vous savez bien comment il noie le poisson…

Oui, Clara savait très bien.

― Je ne voudrais pas me montrer partiale, dit Clara en hochant la tête avec un sourire. Mais pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas aimée ? Elle était magnifique, piquante, pleine de ressources, extrêmement intelligente… A quelques reprises il a parlé d'elle comme si elle était… comme lui, vous savez, un peu Seigneur du Temps… Je n'ai pas eu toutes les explications et j'ai rarement l'occasion de lire en cachette son journal intime.

Martha ouvrit la porte en retenant un fou rire face à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui avouer…

Et elle la referma aussitôt, en lui criant de reculer !  
>Elle activa sa radio.<p>

― Ricky, Ricky, où es-tu ?

―_ J'arrive ! Je suis en train de tourner au coin._

Elle soupira de soulagement.

― Bien, mais contrordre… Cours vers la salle de commande. Il faut condamner le hangar 2 et le larguer dans l'espace !

Ricky accourait vers sa mère, à bout de souffle. Elle avait pâli mais conservait magnifiquement son sang-froid.

― Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles de ton père, dit-elle sombrement. Il y a un autre invité dans le hangar. C'est énorme et je n'ai pas du tout aimé l'œil qu'il a posé sur nous en voyant la porte s'ouvrir… Emmène Clara au pilotage, moi je dois rester ici le temps que tu verrouilles pour m'assurer que ça ne cherchera pas à sortir…

― Maman, c'est à moi de le faire : j'ai le filet magnétique, protesta Ricky.

Martha eut un sourire doux.

― Mon chéri tu es mignon, mais ton filet il s'en fera un petit bonnet… Allez file ! Clara, rendez-moi le cagal, et allez-vous mettre à l'abri avec mon fils.

― Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer, objecta-t-elle. Comment pourrait-il sortir ? Ses pattes sont énormes, il ne pourra pas pianoter le code ou activer un badge ou ce que vous faites pour ouvrir.

― En effet, mais il sait très bien arracher les fils et ça suffira à court-circuiter le mécanisme. Cette pièce n'est pas sécurisée, dit-elle machinalement.

― Parce que d'autres le sont ? demanda innocemment Clara en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

― Les voyages dans l'espace sont dangereux, même pour des commerçants honnêtes, on peut se faire attaquer par des contrebandiers… répondit-elle avec aplomb. Filez tous les deux, ouste !

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Le Docteur avait dégainé son stéthoscope pour écouter à la porte qu'ils venaient juste de sceller…

― Il est toujours là, dit-t-il, je l'entends gratter et il n'a pas l'air très content. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issue ?

― Hé, si… !

Mickey arborait un large sourire satisfait et moqueur. Il s'approcha d'une paroi, déplaça sans effort une étagère où se trouvaient des quartiers de viande et des cagettes de légumes et dégagea un petit panneau où il présenta son œil pour un scan rétinien. Une ouverture rectangulaire se dessina dans une paroi lisse sous les yeux médusés du Docteur, puis s'effaça dans la paroi en révélant un passage étroit mais néanmoins praticable.

― Si vous voulez bien me suivre… c'est par ici.

Il s'engagèrent tous les deux dans le petit passage, et n'eurent qu'à tourner trois fois avant de débarquer dans une toute petite pièce nantie d'un fauteuil design, d'un tableau de bord impressionnant et de tout un tas d'ordinateurs. Mickey s'installa aux manettes et alluma des boutons.

― Désolé, il n'y a qu'une chaise.

― Mmh, ça ira... Mais vous avez une sortie de secours dans votre chambre froide ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? » demanda-t-il un peu surpris et peut être pas totalement rassuré de voir le Mickey qu'il connaissait manipuler du matériel sophistiqué.

Mickey sourit sans le regarder, pendant qu'il finissait d'allumer la station et attrapa un boitier de radio.

― Toujours en train de me sous-estimer, patron ? s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant une fréquence. Martha ? Ricky ? Le Docteur et moi nous sommes dans la cache n°3. On a croisé un invité surprise. Je ne l'ai pas vu en face, mais il a flanqué les chocottes au Docteur.

― Je n'ai pas du tout eu peur, protesta le Docteur. Je pensais avant tout à votre sécurité.

La voix de son fils résonna aussitôt.

―_ Je suis dans la salle de commande, Maman m'a envoyé larguer le hangar 2 dans l'espace parce qu'il y a un truc là-dedans qui n'a pas l'air très engageant… _

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mickey.

―_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, mais elle a été assez catégorique._

― Dommage, avec une description, j'aurai pu chercher dans la base de données… Tu peux me sortir un état du contenu du hangar 2 ? Que je voie ce qu'on va sacrifier…

― Où est Clara ? intervint le Docteur.

_― Avec moi,_ répondit l'adolescent._ Maman est restée seule avec les deux cagals qu'elle a capturés, juste pour s'assurer que le machin ne sort pas de là où il est… ._

― Mickey, où étions-nous exactement quand je vous ai demandé de courir ?

Mickey afficha sur un écran un plan du vaisseau et il pointa la zone.

― Là, à peu près, on revenait du hangar 12 où se trouve le Tardis !

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. Mickey avait rallumé sa radio.

― Ricky, Martha, attendez, on vient d'en discuter avec le Docteur et je crois qu'on a un autre problème, on dirait qu'il y en a deux ! Si vous en avez un dans le hangar 2 et que nous avons été poursuivis de l'autre côté à peu près en même temps, il y a peu de chances qu'il s'agisse du même. Docteur, ça se téléporte ce machin ?

― Ah quand même, je vois que je peux encore servir à quelque chose, occasionnellement…

― Allons, sourit Mickey, ne soyez pas bougon. Nous savons bien que vous êtes en vacances… Laissez-vous faire, on a l'habitude.

― Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ? gémit le Docteur de façon comique.

― Si je vous le dis… vous promettez de ne pas faire une attaque ?

La radio l'interrompit et la voix du jeune Ricky résonna.

―_ Papa, la fille vient de me sortir tout le listing de tous les hangars, elle est plus douée que ce que je croyais… Il ne faut pas éjecter le hangar 2, la majeure partie de nos vivres s'y trouve… Si on veut procéder comme ça, il faudrait s'arranger pour enfermer la ou les bestioles dans un hangar vide ou qui ne contient rien d'important…»._

― OK, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ta mère, j'émets sur toutes les fréquences et elle ne répond pas…

―_ Tu ne pourrais pas lancer un scan thermique ? _

― Je crois que ça s'impose. Je te rappelle.

―_ Bien reçu. Chef._

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel.

― Il est super à cheval sur le protocole ces temps-ci. Alors Docteur, est-ce que vous connaissez cette créature ?

― Pas exactement. C'est-à-dire, ajouta-t-il très vite, devant l'air stupéfait de Mickey, que ça ressemble effectivement à un petit léporidé très répandu dans ce secteur spatial… Il y a deux ou trois systèmes qui en sont totalement infestés… Mais il semble avoir été hybridé avec une autre race puisqu'il apprécie et digère le métal, et puis surtout, il y a ses dimensions et son agressivité parfaitement inhabituelles… Je me demande s'il aurait pu ingérer quelque chose faisant partie de votre cargaison et qui aurait pu conduire à cet étonnant résultat…

― Il va nous falloir la fameuse liste de Clara, commenta Mickey. On bouge, mais avant…

Mickey alluma un programme et balaya toutes les sources de chaleur supérieures à 20°. On voyait bien qu'il y avait deux grosses masses du côté des hangars et il repéra ce qui devait être Martha et les deux cagals près de la salle des machines. Malheureusement, il repéra également cinq ou six autres petites formes actives qui se déplaçaient.  
>Il fit la moue en regardant le Docteur, puis coupa les systèmes et s'approcha d'un mur où il fit coulisser un autre panneau lisse ne présentant aucune aspérité, rien qu'en appuyant dessus. Derrière, toute une série d'armes étaient soigneusement disposées.<p>

― Vous en voulez une ? Ou toujours pas ? demanda Mickey.

― Mickey… commença le Docteur d'un ton menaçant, ne me dites pas que…

― Ok, ça doit vouloir dire non ! dit-il en refermant le panneau d'un coup sec après avoir enfilé dans sa ceinture deux armes de poing et gardé à la main un genre de pétoire galactique manifestement d'une époque plus avancée.

― Mickey… répéta le Docteur.

― Quoi ? J'ai été formé par Jack. J'aime les gros flingues, je sais ce que ça révèle au niveau psychologique… et j'assume ! rigola-t-il.

D'un geste vif, le Docteur prit d'autorité l'une des armes que son ami avait glissées dans son ceinturon et la retourna dans tous les sens avant de découvrir sur la crosse, ce qu'il s'attendait malheureusement à trouver : propriété de Torchwood. Il la lui rendit d'un air dégoûté.

― Mickey ! Vous travaillez toujours pour Torchwood ! Mais comment pouvez-vous… ?

Les yeux de Mickey étaient rieurs. Il ouvrit une autre issue où il allait falloir s'engouffrer.

― Non, patron. Je ne travaille pas _pour_ Torchwood. Ni Martha, dit-il en marquant une pause pour ne rien rater de l'expression du Docteur. Nous _sommes_ Torchwood !


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

MARTHA JONES-SMITH

Martha avait trouvé le moyen de bloquer l'accès du hangar 2 en poussant devant plusieurs étagères dont elle avait ensuite saboté les roulettes. Si la bestiole sortait de là, elle serait au moins un peu ralentie par l'amoncellement devant la porte. Elle frissonnait en repensant à cette énorme masse velue dont les yeux orangés étincelaient d'une lueur quasi électrique. La bête avait l'air… en colère. Mais pourquoi ? Que voulait-elle ? Et surtout comment était-elle arrivée là ?... Il était facile d'embarquer par mégarde des petites créatures comme les cagals qui se cachaient dans les caisses de matériel alors qu'ils ne dépassaient pas la taille d'une petite souris. Mais des choses aussi énormes ?...

Tout en continuant à réfléchir, elle était retournée vers la salle des moteurs où elle se trouvait avant l'arrivée du Docteur. Elle savait y avoir laissé une caisse à outils en plastique rigide qui ferait une cage parfaite pour les deux petites boules de poil qui s'étaient endormies dans ses bras. Elle essaya de ne pas s'attendrir et continua à se concentrer sur le plus gros problème. Comment les deux monstres avaient-ils pu monter à bord ?

Possibilité numéro un, ils avaient été téléportés. Malheureusement aucun vaisseau ne croisait dans ce secteur de l'espace peu fréquenté et à moins d'un vaisseau possédant des boucliers occultants, la seule possibilité était le Tardis qui venait d'arriver. Bien que le Tardis soit véritablement énorme sous sa forme originelle et qu'il aurait pu facilement abriter les deux monstres poilus et furieux, le Docteur se serait vite rendu compte de certains dysfonctionnements s'ils avaient été à bord… Peu plausible.

Possibilité numéro deux, comme les cagals, les deux monstres avaient été embarqués au cours de l'une des escales mais… à ce moment ils étaient probablement plus furtifs ou plus petits. En caressant machinalement la tête d'un cagal, Martha fut soudain frappée par une idée terrifiante… Elle souleva l'un des petits animaux face à elle et le regarda très attentivement. Il ouvrit un œil qu'il cligna paresseusement sans manifester la moindre peur. Objectivement, ce petit animal était juste mignon.

Comme elle arrivait en vue de la salle des machines, elle repéra sa caisse à outils près de la porte. Rangeant les petites bêtes dans la poche ventrale de son uniforme de travail, elle entreprit de vider les outils dans un tiroir proche et déposa la première petite créature dedans en vérifiant qu'elle pourrait respirer. Elle plaçait la seconde à côté quand elle entendit soudain un craquement puis une sorte de grondement. Elle se retourna.

Martha ferma la caisse à outils d'un coup sec et la garda à la main. Le monstre était face à elle, il grondait affreusement mais paraissait comme hésitant pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne chercha pas à élucider pour le moment. Elle emprunta un escalier raide qui conduisait à une passerelle faisant le tour de la salle des machines. Rester ici avec ce mastodonte était extrêmement dangereux. Au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, à l'instar d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il pouvait endommager les moteurs et toute leur mission serait sévèrement compromise. Bien sûr il y avait le Tardis, qui pourrait les rapatrier s'ils perdaient le vaisseau et sa précieuse cargaison, mais il valait mieux essayer de faire en sorte que le bestiau n'abime rien. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce bien trop stratégique.

Si Martha choisissait de s'enfuir par l'une des portes de la passerelle aérienne, il pourrait vouloir la suivre… Comme maintenant. A chaque pas lent qu'elle faisait il ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait prêt à attaquer. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait si elle disparaissait par l'une des portes ? Elle craignait qu'il ne saccage tout. Aussi, alors même que son instinct lui recommandait de s'enfuir par la première issue, elle se força à rester calme et elle chercha où elle pourrait se placer pour que les moteurs soient épargnés au maximum…

Elle progressa doucement sur la passerelle et le monstre poilu fit mine de se redresser sur ses puissantes pattes arrière, lançant une patte avant dans l'espoir probable de la faire tomber de la passerelle. Martha pressa le pas en essayant de contrôler sa peur. Elle prit le fusil paralysant dans son dos et posa la caisse à outils contenant les cagals pour engager plusieurs fléchettes tranquillisantes dans le chargeur. Il ne pouvait hélas pas en contenir plus de trois. Elle doutait que ce soit suffisant vu la masse de l'animal. Mais il fallait essayer, au moins pour le ralentir, l'étourdir cinq minutes, juste pour se donner un peu d'avance.

L'arme au poing, elle rapprocha la caisse de sa jambe et activa la radio de l'autre main.

* * *

><p>LES SMITH<p>

_― Ici Martha, avis à tous les passagers, l'un des monstres est avec moi dans la salle des moteurs, il ne me lâche pas d'un pouce et je vais essayer de le ralentir en lui envoyant autant de tranquillisant que je pourrai. Il ne doit pas rester dans cette pièce… Oh, non ! _(Elle s'interrompit brièvement et reprit aussitôt)._ Je répète, il ne doit pas rester dans la salle des machines, il émet des arcs électriques ! J'ai besoin de renfort !_

Mickey et le Docteur venaient d'arriver au poste de commande quand cet appel avait résonné. Ils n'y avaient pas passé deux minutes. Suffisamment pour que Mickey aille saluer la nouvelle venue en écoutant le rapport que lui faisait son fils.  
>Elle était toute menue et possédait un visage charmant qui pour l'instant affichait une grande concentration.<p>

_―_ Bonjour, navré j'ai été retardé. Je suis Mickey Smith. Il paraît que vous avez sorti la liste complète des marchandises ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur, hocha la tête et lui tendit un listing de trois pages pendant qu'elle continuait à taper quelque chose sur l'ordinateur qu'elle avait emprunté.

_―_ Je suis Clara et j'ai autre chose à vous proposer, si ça vous intéresse… Si vous avez encore une seconde, le temps que j'imprime… je pense que ça pourrait vous être utile…

Mickey vint se placer à côté d'elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, et un grand sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres…

_― _Hey hey, fit-il avec l'œil brillant et une nuance admirative dans la voix, votre genre c'est le style petite futée, hein ? Le Docteur aime les femmes intelligentes qui peuvent le suivre à peu près sur ce terrain...

Il alla attraper au vol les nouvelles feuilles qui sortaient de l'imprimante et tapa sur l'épaule de Ricky en guise de signal de départ.

_―_ Je peux vous laisser ici dix minutes ? leur lança-t-il à tous les deux. Ricky et moi nous allons donner un coup de main à Martha et on revient.

Le Docteur se campa sur ses pieds et dit avec un rien de colère détectable :

_―_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vient pas avec vous ? Est-ce que subitement deux cerveaux ne valent pas mieux qu'un ?

_― _Ho-ho ! fit Mickey en poussant son fils du coude avec un brin d'autodérision. Ta mère va devenir impossible lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle est le 2e cerveau… Dix minutes, promis. Vous restez là. Par contre Docteur, je veux bien que vous rappeliez ici le scan thermique de tout à l'heure. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous indiquer où se trouve le second machin si jamais il fait mine de rappliquer avant qu'on ait fini le sauvetage de Martha... Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous remontrer ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

_― _Non, c'était simple, maugréa le Docteur en le regardant partir d'un air perplexe.

Clara avait étouffé un sourire. Cette famille était vraiment sympathique. Ils s'arrangeaient ostensiblement pour qu'elle reste seule avec le Docteur.

* * *

><p>Ricky essayait d'avoir l'air brave en courant vers la salle des moteurs mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus :<p>

_― _Tu crois qu'elle s'en est tirée, Maman ?

Mickey émit un petit rire sec.

_― _Fiston, ça fait un moment que je la connais ta mère… et à ta place je m'en ferai plutôt pour la bestiole. C'est une vraie tigresse !

Ricky eut l'air gêné et rougit.

_― _C'est de ma _mère_ dont tu parles ! Arrête ! Je déteste quand vous faites ça !

_― _Quand on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en rentrant en trombe dans la salle des machines où ils venaient d'arriver.

_― _Quand vous faites comme si vous aviez toujours vingt ans et que vous jouez les amoureux avec des allusions que j'aimerais mieux ne pas entendre… ronchonna Ricky.

Au milieu de la pièce, le mastodonte reposait sur un flanc, immobile. Grimpée à son sommet, Martha avait tout de la déesse de la victoire triomphante, penchée sur ce qui aurait pu être son épaule.

_― _Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? rétorqua-t-il à mi-voix à un Ricky soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Le truc est à terre et elle a le dessus… Je n'invente rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à sa femme un plus fort.

_― _Ah pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre… Il est tombé au bout de la quatrième fléchette… J'espère qu'on aura assez de produit pour l'autre… Je suis en train de lui prélever un peu de sang pour voir si on peut rechercher ce que c'est par ce moyen.

_― _Le Docteur pense que c'est peut-être un autre parasite qu'on aurait pu embarquer en même temps que les cagals et qui aurait pu être exposé à une radiation ou une manipulation génétique quelconque antérieure à son embarquement…

_― _Mhh-mhh, fit Martha en empochant les flacons de sang marron qu'elle avait soutiré à l'animal. L'analyse nous en dira davantage, j'aimerais bien vérifier une théorie.

Elle sauta à terre d'un mouvement souple, comme si les années et l'arthrose n'avaient pas de prise sur elle. Le regard de Mickey fut empli de tendresse et de fierté. Et Ricky lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes qui devait signifier «Vous recommencez là ».  
>Mickey s'en fichait. Il avait épousé une héroïne.<p>

_― _Et comment fonctionne le plan ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_― _Ils sont tout seuls tous les deux au poste de pilotage. J'ai dit au Docteur qu'il devait rester là pour nous indiquer où était l'autre mocheté grâce au scan thermique… Désolé, sur le moment je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

_― _Non, c'est pas mal. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de le mettre dans un hangar vide avec Ricky ? C'est un travail pour des hommes forts et musclés… dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement vers son fils.

_― _Bien essayé, maman, mais ça ne prend pas ! C'est toujours moi qui fais les corvées… bouda-t-il.

― Mais non Ricky, commenta Mickey avec un air philosophe, tu sais très bien que c'est juste nous deux… Clara est une petite maligne, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa femme en sortant le second listing. Elle a utilisé le programme de chargement automatique pour réattribuer les containers les plus gros et les déplacer en se servant des deux hangars vides comme d'une zone tampon. Maintenant nous avons en fait trois hangars à disposition, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour y parquer les deux bestioles. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse en caser deux dans un seul hangar. Le temps d'arriver avec le second, l'autre se sera réveillé et chargera si nous essayons d'ouvrir la porte… Il faudra les séparer. Maintenant la question que je me pose, c'est comment on va le déplacer jusqu'au prochain hangar vide ?

Martha acquiesça.

_― _Ah, alors c'est ça que j'ai entendu, tout à l'heure ? Les automates ont déplacé le chargement ?... C'est excellent ! Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le réveil de celui-ci et que l'autre court toujours. Il faudrait que je passe à l'infirmerie pour vérifier la composition de ce sang… Je voudrais savoir si les cagals et ces trucs sont apparentés…

_― _Des cousins très éloignés alors, lâcha Ricky un peu sarcastique.

_― _Quelle est ton idée ? demanda Mickey tout à fait sérieusement.

_― _Et bien, les bébés cagals sont les seuls parasites qui ont pu échapper à la biodétection quand nous avons chargé la marchandise… S'il y avait eu autre chose nous l'aurions su… Je me suis demandé si ces monstres ne seraient pas tout simplement des cagals _adultes_. Les petits de beaucoup d'espèces sont parfois éloignés de ce dont ils pourraient avoir l'air une fois devenus grands…

_― _Ouais ça vaut le coup de vérifier, concéda Mickey. Alors on fait ça. Toi tu analyses le sang, Ricky et moi on va trouver un moyen de trainer celui-là.

Elle commença à s'en aller pour se rendre en direction de l'infirmerie quand Mickey l'arrêta.

_― _Euh, chérie ? Je voulais te dire prévenir aussi que… je lui ai dit pour Torchwood.

Martha ouvrit la bouche et fit une petite grimace silencieuse qui signifiait à peu près « Mais tu n'es pas dingue d'avoir fait ça ? ».

_― _Oh ! Et… comment il a pris la chose ?

_―_ Avec assez de consternation.

_― _Je ne le voyais pas tellement réagir autrement, dit Martha avec une expression fataliste. Il faudra qu'on en reparle dès qu'on peut. Je file à l'infirmerie. Je te recontacte avec les résultats.

* * *

><p>CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR<p>

Le Docteur et Clara écoutaient toute la conversation depuis le début avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, il avait argumenté que le comportement de ses amis était bizarre et qu'il préférait avoir l'œil (ou l'oreille) sur eux. Il avait juste eu à ouvrir la radio. Clara savait pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi et le Docteur l'aurait su aussi s'il avait été un peu plus humain, aussi n'avait-elle que faiblement protesté contre ce genre d'écoute illégale.

_― _Zut, ça commençait à devenir très intéressant ! regretta-t-il. Je crois que l'idée de Martha est bonne à creuser. Je me suis demandé pourquoi les grosses bestioles étaient furieuses. A part ça il faut vraiment leur trouver un nom parce que _grosse bestiole_ ça ne fait pas très sérieux… Mickey a proposé « crise sanitaire », j'avoue que j'aime son nouvel humour. Au fait, vous lui avez donné quoi tout à l'heure ?

_― _Ricky ne me laissait rien faire, donc j'ai proposé à la première occasion de lui tirer les bordereaux d'embarquement des marchandises. Une fois que j'ai vu comment marchait leur programme, je l'ai utilisé pour réaffecter les plus gros containers et optimiser l'espace pour essayer de libérer de la place. J'ai passé mon enfance à jouer à Tetris, ça s'est avéré payant au bout du compte…

_― _J'adore Tetris, commenta le Docteur avec un sourire nostalgique, c'est tellement stressant quand les cubes tombent de plus en plus vite et qu'ils s'empilent n'importe comment parce qu'on n'a plus le temps de les retourner…

_― _J'avoue que c'est un peu difficile de vous imaginer jouer à ça !

_― _Comment croyez-vous que je maintiens mes niveaux d'adrénaline quand il ne se passe rien ?

Clara le regarda un peu surprise et constata qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

_― _Vous étiez en train de blaguer là ?

_― _Quoi, j'étais si pitoyable ?

_― _C'est rien de le dire, opina-t-elle avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

Il soupira et la regarda intensément pendant une longue minute au point qu'elle se sente légèrement mal à l'aise.

_― _Clara, je crois que nous devrions partager nos informations…

_― _Je n'ai rien contre. Vous commencez. Qu'avez-vous fait depuis qu'on vous a laissé dans le Tardis ?

Il pencha la tête de côté, et s'appuya contre le bord de la console de commande du cargo avec l'air de chercher un peu.

_― _Voyons voir… J'ai retrouvé le traceur de biosignes que j'avais perdu depuis 488 ans à un endroit où je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de le chercher, je me suis fait assaisonner par Mickey parce que je ne suis pas très démonstratif, nous avons été poursuivis par la « crise sanitaire » que le traceur avait tout à fait bien su tracer, on s'est retrouvés enfermés dans une chambre froide dont la porte pouvait résister à une explosion nucléaire (mais probablement pas les murs), contre toute attente on s'en est sortis car vraisemblablement les Smith se sont déjà trouvés enfermés là-dedans et ont décidé que ça ne devrait plus jamais arriver, nous avons rampé jusqu'à une cache secrète bourrée de matériel et d'armes où Mickey m'a appris qu'il dirigeait désormais l'institut terrien dont la vocation était d'éliminer toute menace alien sur la Terre – moi compris, et nous vous avons rejoints ici. Et vous ? En avez-vous appris un peu plus sur l'espèce de conspiration qui se trame par ici ?

_― _Quelle conspiration ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_― _Pourquoi me tiennent-ils éloignés de ce qu'ils font ?! Je veux les aider ! Ils se comportent comme s'ils pensaient comme Ricky que je suis un vieux schnok perclus plus bon à rien… Mais je suis en pleine forme ou je le serai très bientôt ! Dans vingt-quatre heures les derniers effets de la régénération seront normalisés…

_― _Ils ne vous tiennent pas éloignés de ce qu'ils font, objecta Clara. Ils suivent vos directives en les réinterprétant. Vous avez dit à Martha que vous pensiez que j'avais besoin de parler avec elle. Pourquoi d'ailleurs sommes-nous aller trouver Martha plutôt que Sarah-Jane ? Premier mystère. Il est évident pour eux que vous êtes et restez le Docteur. Ils ne veulent pas _se passer de vous_, ils veulent vous montrer que vous pouvez toujours compter sur eux, malgré le temps, malgré leur âge – s'ils ont bien l'âge qu'ils prétendent avoir (deuxième mystère) et malgré le fait que vous vous soyez désintéressé d'eux. Ils veulent que vous soyez fier d'eux parce qu'ils se sentent incarner votre héritage. Peut-être que le Tardis nous a conduit vers eux parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des Sarah-Jane que vous avez laissé derrière vous lorsque vous êtes sorti de leurs vies. Et je me demande si vous envisagez de me préparer à un destin similaire.

Il sursauta en entendant sa dernière phrase. Et il secoua la tête négativement.

_― _Pas du tout. Si vous le pouvez, je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez encore pendant quelques voyages…

_― _Combien à peu près ?

Il haussa un sourcil, un peu impatienté.

_― _Combien, combien… Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas un chiffre précis en tête… Vous avez bien dû remarquer que même avant ma régénération, j'essayais de ne pas vous solliciter trop souvent, pour vous permettre de vous installer dans votre vie… Dans la vie que vous menez quand vous n'êtes pas dans le Tardis. Vous avez trouvé ce poste d'enseignante… Peut-être aurez-vous envie de vous marier et d'avoir des enfants… comme Martha ? ajouta-t-il le plus légèrement qu'il put. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Clara se croisa les bras.

_― _Vous avez souvenir que j'aie exprimé quoi que ce soit qui aille dans ce sens ? Me marier et avoir des enfants ?

_― _Vous êtes merveilleuse avec les enfants… Vous n'en voulez pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et dit :

_― _Et donc là je suppose que ce n'était pas une proposition… Disons que sans avoir trouvé l'homme qui pourrait faire un bon père pour eux, je suis d'avis de patienter.

Il se leva sans et s'approcha d'elle, un rien accusateur.

_― _C'est bien ce que je disais ! Comment le rencontreriez-vous si vous n'êtes jamais sur Terre et que vous n'avez pas de vie normale ? Est-ce que vous croyez que je ne me souviens pas que vous en étiez réduite à me faire passer pour votre petit-ami auprès de votre famille ?

Clara éclata de rire malgré elle.

_― _Docteur, je me souviens très bien que vous ne vous êtes pas du tout fait prier et que vous n'en avez pas non plus fait toute une affaire. A cette époque, avec ou sans vêtements, vous aviez de quoi faire un petit ami tout à fait crédible.

_― _Avec ou sans vêt… ?

Il s'interrompit, se remémorant soudain à quel épisode très précis elle faisait présentement allusion.

_― _ Oh, on allait à l'Eglise ! grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé les règles de demande d'audience à l'Obédience Papale. Et si vous voulez, je peux vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus !

* * *

><p>Ricky choisit ce moment pour passer une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, les pouces levés, faussement jovial et véritablement mal-à-l'aise comme en attestaient ses pommettes roses.<p>

_― _Faites comme si je n'étais pas là… Continuez à vous disputer, je ne fais que passer... J'ai juste besoin d'accéder au scan thermique pour dire à Papa où est le deuxième monstre. Nous voudrions arriver à l'isoler dans un autre hangar mais il se montrera peut-être réticent.

Le Docteur se retourna vers Clara et dit :

_― _Vous m'accordez un instant ?

_― _Naturellement, répondit-elle tout aussi poliment.

Le Docteur s'approcha du garçon qui avait pris place devant un écran pour consulter les relevés.

_― _Ricky, je pense que votre mère a eu une bonne intuition, est-ce qu'elle a terminé ses analyses ?

_― _Non pas encore. Sur un cargo, le matériel n'est pas dernier cri…

_― _Bon à tout hasard, je suggère si elle a bien raison, ou partiellement raison, que vous attrapiez un petit cagal. Il semble qu'elle en ait eu avec elle lorsqu'elle a été attaquée et j'ai repéré tout à l'heure avec votre père qu'il y en avait dans le couloir où nous nous trouvions aussi quand nous avons vu le nôtre… Si ça se trouve, ils nous attaquent parce qu'ils ont tout simplement peur pour leurs petits… et ce n'est pas un hasard si on trouve un « monstre » à chaque fois qu'on se trouve à proximité de vos charmants petits lapins… Si vous en attrapez quelques-uns et que vous les mettiez dans le hangar désiré, peut-être le gros y viendra tout seul…

Ricky le regarda de côté avec des yeux exorbités et dit d'un ton plus que dubitatif :

_― _Ou peut-être que vous venez de la planète Bisounours et que les monstres sont juste des prédateurs auxquels nous allons simplement offrir d'innocentes créatures sur un plateau…

Le Docteur se redressa d'un air pensif et admit :

_― _Je ne suis jamais allé sur la planète Bisounours, mais pour le reste de votre argumentation, vous marquez un point ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?

Ricky trouva la force de ne faire aucun commentaire désobligeant parce qu'il se sentait heureux qu'on puisse reconnaître que son avis soit judicieux. Au moins une fois.  
>Il ralluma la radio pour avertir ses parents.<p>

_― _Papa, maman ? Le gros qui reste est à proximité du hangar 7. Le Docteur se demande si les monstres ne seraient pas, pour une raison ou une autre, en train de pister _eux aussi _les cagals. A ce titre, il suggère que nous en mettions dans le hangar où nous voulons l'attirer.

_― Bien reçu,_ fit la voix de Mickey._ Tout se passe bien chez vous ?_

_― _Super bien, commenta Ricky en grinçant des dents, ils se disputent en parlant d'aller nus à l'Eglise, mais je reconnais que j'ai arrêté d'écouter après… Je suis entouré d'une bande d'adultes dégénérés et tout-va-bien !

La voix de Martha résonna à son tour.

_― Ricky, je t'ai déjà dit que discuter de religion ne menait qu'à des chamailleries… L'Eglise naturiste ne nous regarde pas… Les analyses seront terminées dans cinq ou dix minutes j'espère. Je te suggère de faire un crochet par l'infirmerie. J'ai gardé les deux petits cagals que j'ai trouvés avec Clara. Ils n'ont pas trop aimé la prise de sang, mais si vous en voulez deux, autant prendre ceux-là plutôt que de courir partout pour en attraper d'autres._

_― _Et nous, on ne vient toujours pas ? voulut savoir le Docteur.

Clara releva avec assez de satisfaction qu'il avait dit « nous ».

_― Inutile, dit Martha, je reviens vers vous pour vous montrer les analyses et je suppose que vous voudrez peut-être ensuite utiliser le Tardis pour remorquer les hangars dans un endroit propice une fois qu'on aura trouvé ce que c'est… Car je me doute que vous serez contre le fait qu'on leur fasse du mal…_

_― _Ah oui, ce serait vraiment très bien, commenta le Docteur d'un air ravi et soulagé.

_― Alors à tout de suite._ _Terminé_, dit Martha.

_― J'attends Ricky, _dit Mickey. _Et s'il pouvait venir avec une ou deux autres fléchettes tranquillisantes, je n'ai rien contre, car il a l'air vraiment vraiment gros… Terminé._

Le jeune homme se leva.

_― _Il faut que j'y aille, comme on dit « le devoir m'appelle »… fit il en balançant les bras et en claquant les doigts.

_― _Je peux vous prêter mon traceur si vous voulez, dit le Docteur qui l'avait gardé à la main. Quand vous vous baladerez tout seul dans les couloirs avec deux petits cagals très attirants avec vous, vous aimeriez peut être savoir si un…

_― _C'est bon, je le prends ! fit le gamin en filant sans demander son reste.

_― _Hey ! cria le Docteur, mais je ne vous ai pas montré comment ça marche !

_― _Non mais c'est bon, votre antiquité, ça ne doit pas être bien sorcier à piger, fit la voix déclinante de Ricky au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p><em>― <em>La jeunesse ne respecte rien ! soupira le Docteur en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que le jeune garçon venait de quitter.

_― _Mais qui n'est pas jeune, à votre échelle ? commenta Clara.

Il la regarda en souriant comme si elle avait touché juste. Il fit virevolter la chaise sur son pivot en un manège improvisé.

_― _Et où en étions nous de notre dispute ?

_― _Vous étiez en train de vous demander si le fait de vous promener tout nu en vous faisant passer pour mon petit ami avait un impact négatif sur ma vie amoureuse…

Il lui adressa une œillade pleine de reproches.

_― _Clara, ne faites pas cela. Ne jouez pas avec moi. Ça ne marchera pas.

_― _Vous voulez dire que ça ne marchera _plus_ ?

Il soupira, l'air embarrassé.

_― _Vous êtes impossible ! dit-il en songeant qu'elle méritait plus que jamais son surnom.

_― _Allons… Nous avons toujours eu ce type de rapports légers et totalement sans conséquence, insista-t-elle. Et vous ne vous en êtes jamais plaint...

_― _Je suis un homme différent aujourd'hui, répondit-il patiemment. Essayez de le comprendre ainsi : la régénération sauvegarde mon âme et mon esprit, mais pour ce qui est du corps et des sentiments, ils changent. Je ne ferais pas forcément les mêmes choix qu'avant, aujourd'hui.

_― _Vous apparaissent-ils… critiquables, vos choix d'avant ? s'enquit-elle doucement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation plus personnelle.

_― _Je ne saurais critiquer des choix que je comprends intimement pour les avoir pesés le plus murement et le plus justement possible en fonction des circonstances. Mais… parfois je suis accessible au regret même si je sais pertinemment que c'est inutile. Par exemple, lorsque vous m'expliquez comment vous comprenez l'attitude de mes amis, et me dites qu'en définitive, ils font tout pour continuer à essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un qui les a techniquement abandonnés et qu'ils aiment toujours malgré tout…

_― _Que voulez-vous dire par « techniquement » ?

Il la regarda avec une franchise désarmante, ses yeux d'aigue-marine troublée brillants d'émotion, hésitant à parler ouvertement. Comme il se rendit compte de l'attention accrue qu'elle lui portait, il clôt à demi ses paupières.

_― _Je veux dire que c'est ce dont ça a l'air, factuellement. Mais intérieurement, chaque personne qui a voyagé avec moi est toujours avec moi et possède ma gratitude éternelle. Ça a l'air d'un cliché de dire que même morts depuis des siècles, ils vivent encore dans mon souvenir et jusqu'au jour où je m'éteindrai moi-même.

Clara s'immobilisa un instant en voyant une forme translucide à l'arrière-plan du Docteur, à moitié intriquée dans la console, comme si elle était apparue au mauvais endroit.

_― _Docteur, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, est-ce que vous pensez à quelqu'un de précis quand vous dites cela ?

_― _Pourquoi ?

_― _Et bien parce que je dirais qu'il y a… comme un genre de fantôme derrière vous !


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

CLARA ET LE DOCTEUR

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la forme translucide avait déjà disparu. A peine avait-il entraperçu quelque chose du coin de l'œil, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à mettre en doute les perceptions de son amie.

_― _Je l'ai manqué ! Avez-vous eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ? Pouvez-vous faire une description ? demanda-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui pour le coup semblait plus que familier.

_― _Vous allez être déçu : je n'ai aperçu qu'une forme lumineuse pas très distincte, mais qui m'a semblé humanoïde… Enfin, une tête, un corps, deux bras... Pour les jambes, rien de sûr parce qu'elle était au beau milieu de la console de pilotage.

_― _Quelle couleur la lumière ? A peu près quelle stature ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

_― _Je pense que ça n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose... On aurait dit que ça commençait à se matérialiser. Soit quelque chose a raté, soit c'est timide. Pour la couleur, c'était pâle, blanc, avec peut-être un peu de jaune. La taille, si vous aviez été debout, ça m'aurait aidée. C'était un peu plus grand que moi.

_― _Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que ce facteur bizarre ajouté à ce qui se passe ici soit totalement indépendant… On a le Tardis qui a refusé de nous emmener à la destination prévue, des bestioles géantes probablement mutantes et d'origine inconnue, des amis à moi sur-enthousiastes qui accomplissent des choses que je ne les ai jamais vu faire, et maintenant un fantôme un peu timide.

_― _Dans mon souvenir, la théorie officielle était qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes… releva Clara.

_― _Dans le mien aussi, mais disons que si je vous parle de manifestation énergétique d'une forme de vie éthérique, vous allez spontanément trouver ça très ennuyeux et le rebaptiser fantôme.

_― _C'est tout à fait vraisemblable, admit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le Docteur regarda pensivement la console où le fantôme avait disparu et puis il se leva d'un bond.

_― _Vous savez quoi ? Il y a trop de manifestations énergétiques bizarres ici… Le scan thermique c'est bien bon, mais j'aimerais bien retourner au Tardis pour lancer quelques programmes additionnels de détection. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe depuis le début.

_― _Martha doit nous rejoindre ici, rappela la jeune femme.

Le Docteur haussa une épaule et appuya sur le bouton de la radio.

_― _Martha ? Je retourne au Tardis avec Clara pour vérifier quelque chose. Rejoignez-nous là-bas avec les analyses.

_― Ok. Je pense que vous serez curieux d'y jeter un œil._

_― _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

_― Des choses inattendues._

_― _Martha… ne me faites pas languir.

_― J'ai déjà rebroussé chemin. Je vous attendrai devant le Tardis. Essayez de faire un crochet pour voir si Mickey et Ricky s'en sortent avec le deuxième monstre, ça me tranquilliserait._

_― _On n'a pas dit qu'on devait lui trouver un nom ? commenta Clara.

_― _Je vous en prie, ne bridez pas votre créativité… dit-il avant de répondre dans la radio : reçu Martha, on arrive.

Il coupa la communication et déclara encore :

_― _J'adore cette radio !

_― _Si vous voulez, je peux toujours vous payer une paire de talkie-walkie quand on rentrera sur Terre, proposa-t-elle. J'ai toujours beaucoup de succès avec ce genre de cadeau.

_― _Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est quand même beaucoup plus classe qu'un téléphone portable…

Clara le suivit sans rien dire. Beaucoup de succès _avec les enfants_. Ce genre de remarque décalée, ça ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus au Docteur que tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu jusqu'à présent…

_― _Hé, appela-t-elle. Mais pourquoi marchez-vous aussi vite ?

_― _J'ai envie de savoir ce que Martha a trouvé et vous venez de me promettre un talkie-walkie dès qu'on rentrera sur Terre… Deux bonnes raisons de nous hâter de résoudre les mystères de ce cargo !

* * *

><p>RIVER SONG<p>

River soupira pour la vingt-troisième fois. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Sans la coopération volontaire du Tardis, pas moyen de se matérialiser au dehors du vaisseau et à fortiori à petite distance. Peut-être devait-elle simplement se calmer un peu et profiter de cette chose extraordinaire qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui.

Quand tout avait commencé, elle se trouvait dans sa retraite forcée de la mémoire centrale de La Bibliothèque au 51e siècle. A la vérité, elle n'avait même plus l'espoir d'en sortir. Prison un jour, prison toujours ?  
>Comme elle n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occupation et que l'éternité s'avérait interminable lorsqu'on la passait seule, elle avait décidé d'entamer une carrière d'écrivain « post-mortem » sous le nom de Melody Malone. Ou comment vivre des dizaines de vies quand la vôtre vous manque.<p>

Sur un plan purement pratique, il n'y avait rien de compliqué à cela. Il lui suffisait d'expédier électroniquement ses manuscrits à un éditeur doté d'une technologie compatible. Quelques courriers, une vidéo-conférence de temps en temps, d'excellentes excuses pour remettre les rendez-vous : la supercherie était facile à entretenir. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré faire paraître ses polars dans les années 50 mais il lui aurait fallu pour cela quelques complicités locales pour retaper son manuscrit à la machine et le réacheminer par voie postale...

Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait encore un peu, ce qui arrivait vraiment très souvent, elle continuait également à disposer de son identité en tant que Professeur Song et à rédiger des cours ou des thèses recherches « à distance », tout en cultivant quelques rares contacts qu'elle savait discrets. De l'archéologie à distance et même plus sur le terrain, elle ne doutait pas que le Docteur s'en serait vigoureusement moqué !... Mais quel autre choix lui restait-il ?

Elle était plongée dans la rédaction de son vingt-septième roman (_Licence to kiss_) quand l'appel avait résonné dans tout son être. Elle en avait éprouvé un irrépressible frisson. Si elle avait encore eu un cœur, elle était sûre qu'il se serait mis à battre follement. Cette étrange sensation qui la saisissait était un appel du Tardis – elle y avait passé suffisamment de temps pour en être sûre. Elle s'était alors levée de sa table de travail et ce mouvement avait dû être analysé comme un assentiment plein et entier. River n'aimait pas du tout reconnaître que c'était un « oui » désespéré et soulagé à la fois. Un oui qui l'aurait presque fait pleurer de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle s'était sentie happée par une sorte de flux, la seule chose qu'elle avait regretté au fond, c'était de ne pas avoir pu passer une robe virtuelle plus jolie. Mais le Tardis qui appelait, ça ne pouvait être que le Docteur. Et quand le Docteur claquait des doigts, elle accourait.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rematérialisée dans le vaisseau, il était en pleine perdition. Il y régnait un chaos tout à fait intéressant et River avait eu tout d'abord un mal fou à s'y maintenir de façon stable. Une sorte de communication non verbale s'était établie rapidement avec le Tardis et avec beaucoup d'émotion, elle avait compris que c'était un appel au secours. C'était _lui_ qui faisait directement appel à elle et pas le Docteur comme elle l'avait cru ! Elle n'était pas sûre qu'une entité capable d'étendre sa conscience sur onze dimensions soit en mesure d'éprouver de la panique ou de l'angoisse, mais si jamais il existait un équivalent à cela pour les Tardis, nul doute que ce devait être ce qu'elle ressentait là. River s'était ouverte et avait senti sa conscience se dilater en recevant une fraction de la lumière du vaisseau. Cette opération avait permis d'activer un lien plus permanent entre elles deux, de sorte qu'elle avait su ce qui n'allait pas. Le lien télépathique du vaisseau avec le Docteur s'était trouvé si affaibli qu'il était presque inexistant.

Face à ce consternant événement inédit, le Tardis n'avait pu faire autrement que de chercher une parade et mettre en place des mesures drastiques. D'abord, il s'était occupé de générer des micro-dimensions spatiales parallèles en son sein pour pouvoir gérer séparément Clara et le douzième Docteur, ensuite il avait convoqué River pour qu'elle l'aide à communiquer avec l'esprit du Docteur, et enfin il avait appelé le dixième Docteur pour aider Clara. Aucun des deux n'avait vécu la même chose durant l'heure qui avait suivi la régénération.

River avait bien conscience que sa nature désormais immatérielle la rendait beaucoup plus facile à solliciter que quiconque, elle se doutait qu'elle avait été recrutée sur ce genre de critère en plus de son lien privilégié avec le Docteur. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que le vaisseau puisse être aussi rude à la négociation. Le Tardis lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était là que pour deux raisons : aider à rétablir son lien télépathique avec le Docteur (désigné comme « Pilote » exprimé avec une touche à la fois possessive, maternelle, et amusée) et aider à manœuvrer à sa place. Toute revendication personnelle ne serait ni autorisée ni tolérée. A la moindre incartade, elle serait renvoyée illico dans la Bibliothèque. Le Tardis était une entité bienveillante mais non humaine, la patience qu'il montrait envers River trouvait son origine dans son souci constant du Docteur, parce qu'il savait qu'il éprouvait une forme d'affection pour elle. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait l'intention de se laisser amadouer ou manipuler par une créature aussi simpliste et à la juste réputation de fauteuse de troubles. En fait, par _aucune_ de ces petites choses humaines éphémères que le Docteur aimait à trimballer toujours après lui.

Le marché avait donc été le suivant : River devrait jouer avec un maximum de crédibilité le rôle d'interface holographique auprès du Docteur et se faire passer pour le Tardis pendant environ quarante-huit heures. Le tout bien sûr, pour peu qu'elle fasse office de chanel docile (docile, ça avait l'air important) et pour peu qu'elle passe avec succès le test initial : il fallait que le Docteur la voie et l'entende. Elle avait passé le test haut la main et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le ressentir comme une petite victoire personnelle.

River avait reçu assez jeune un entrainement tout particulier pour ce qui était de maitriser ses émotions et de les masquer. Ce n'est pas le genre de compétence qui se perdait vite. Aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas un cil quand elle se trouva soudain face à un Docteur très différent. Elle ne sourit pas, ne se rua pas dans ses bras avec gourmandise pour découvrir quel goût auraient maintenant les baisers qu'elle lui volerait, ou sa réaction lorsqu'elle se serrerait contre lui…  
>Elle l'avait trouvé très impressionnant, comme toujours. D'une énergie très différente, mais qui lui plaisait. Mais ne lui avait-il pas toujours plu ?<p>

Elle aimait passionnément tous les visages du Docteur qu'elle avait répertoriés dans son journal intime. Mais d'où pouvait bien venir celui-ci ? Elle était étonnée et profondément heureuse de le revoir car lors de sa dernière entrevue avec lui, ses adieux avaient plutôt sonnés comme définitifs. Il lui avait semblé implicite qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais parce qu'il aurait dépensé sans doute bientôt la totalité de ses régénérations disponibles. C'était déchirant de penser qu'elle lui avait déjà abandonné toutes les siennes pour le sauver, et qu'elle allait lui survivre, Dieu seul savait combien de temps, sous son nouvel état… Elle lui aurait redonné toutes ses vies encore et encore, si elle l'avait pu.

Elle ne s'y attendait plus, mais voilà qu'elle était à bord. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et chose plus troublante encore, elle avait le sentiment que pour une fois, les choses se passaient dans le bon ordre. Sa « mort » avait-elle mis un terme définitif au casse-tête crève-cœur de leurs lignes temporelles anachroniques ? Fallait-il qu'elle meure pour que cesse enfin la malédiction qui voulait qu'elle le connaisse chaque fois mieux quand il la méconnaissait chaque fois davantage ?

Face à lui, elle avait joué intérieurement pendant de longues minutes d'ivresse avec l'idée délicieuse de le provoquer et de le re-séduire, et cela sans bouger un muscle, en débitant d'un ton monocorde ce que le Tardis voulait qu'elle dise. C'était presque une torture de sentir qu'il était aussi près, aussi vivant, aussi neuf... Mais avait-elle laissé échapper quelque chose ? A un moment, le vaisseau l'avait rappelée à l'ordre sans pitié, comme si une laisse invisible avait été passée autour de son cou et aurait été tirée une fois en arrière, lentement et implacablement. Elle avait repéré que le regard du Docteur sur elle était différent et qu'il semblait un peu déçu. Elle était partagée entre l'envie dévorante de se faire reconnaître, et la certitude qu'à l'instant où elle ferait un mouvement de trop, le Tardis la réexpédierait en exil. Alors elle tint bon.

River avait pourtant plaidé pour apparaître à Clara mais le Tardis inflexible l'avait déboutée. Il pouvait communiquer « normalement » avec Clara et n'avait pas besoin de son intermédiaire. Parce que Clara avait déjà été en contact avec elle précédemment, River avait compté qu'il lui aurait été possible de se révéler à elle puisque le Tardis ne considérait pas la jeune compagne comme prioritaire. Mais la solidarité féminine n'avait pas pu jouer.

Par contre, en aidant la jeune compagne à piloter, River avait pu ressentir de plein fouet tous ses doutes. C'était une expérience singulière de ressentir les émotions et d'entendre les pensées d'une femme qui n'avait pas une grande conscience de sa féminité ou du pouvoir qui y résidait. L'esprit vif et taquin de Clara masquait une autre réalité, un bluff qui jetait le voile sur un cœur dévoué à un point que River avait du mal à saisir. Une forme de passion qui lui était étrangère alors même qu'elle se concevait volontiers comme éminemment passionnée et une experte en la matière... Clara craignait ses propres sentiments envers le Docteur, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir d'ouvrir une nouvelle _Pandorica_ au contenu terrible. Pourquoi diable croyait-elle cela ? River n'avait pas eu le temps de l'approfondir, parce que le Tardis était arrivé à destination et lui avait intimé l'ordre de quitter Clara. Avait-elle été percée à jour ? Elle avait à peine esquissé la pensée qu'elle aurait aimé rester là, hébergée par Clara, et sortir du Tardis pour visiter l'endroit où ils avaient atterri que la réponse négative avait claqué sèchement.

Quand, il n'y avait plus eu personne à bord, le vaisseau l'avait laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était seule depuis une heure ou deux. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à accéder aux archives vidéo mais avait fini par y renoncer de peur que cela ne l'aide pas du tout à rester concentrée. Elle avait pensé aussi à aller se lover dans le coin secret du Docteur, celui où il aimait aller pour réfléchir, lire ou rêver lorsqu'il était seul pendant longtemps... Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait aimé y emporter une veste à étreindre et y enfouir sa tête, ou peut-être ce nœud papillon sali qui semblait abandonné non loin de l'escalier. Que lui restait-il de ses sens maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un esprit ? Elle pouvait toucher les commandes du Tardis, mais passait au travers d'autres objets. Comme si elle n'avait pas été rapportée ici avec toutes les options mais uniquement celles qui lui permettaient de faire ce qui était attendu d'elle…

De guerre lasse, elle s'était alors servie des détecteurs du vaisseau pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passait au dehors. Et elle avait assez d'expérience pour réaliser qu'une certaine situation était en cours ! En plus du Docteur, de Clara et de quelques membres d'équipage, elle détectait des sources d'énergie chaotiques dont la plupart était vivantes. Une en particulier était assez volumineuse et puissante pour occuper une salle entière au niveau des quartiers d'habitation. Etait-ce vivant ? Les relevés n'étaient pas très clairs à ce niveau. Elle leur pardonna aisément ce manque de précision étant donné qu'elle-même se sentait vivante, alors qu'elle ne l'était plus. Stupides détecteurs.

Par contre ce qui était clair, c'était qu'il y avait de petites choses à bord qui lorsqu'elles s'approchaient de cette pièce grandissaient d'un coup et paraissaient devenir structurellement instables. Elle essaya de suivre les mouvements des gens du vaisseau cargo et voyait qu'ils ne restaient guère en place. Ce va-et-vient constant l'amusa un peu au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à penser qu'ils semblaient montés sur ressorts.  
>Elle se doutait bien que la croissance rapide de certains êtres vivants à bord pouvait être une source potentielle de soucis. Mais n'était-elle pas voulue ? Elle avait déjà vu plus dingue dans l'univers et avait appris à ne plus s'en formaliser. Le tableau était simple à imaginer. On embarquait par exemple du bétail sous forme fœtale sur une planète, on procédait à une croissance accélérée juste avant la livraison sur une autre, et entre les deux : une grosse économie en termes de stockage et de consommation de carburant… Le pragmatisme des commerçants était notoire. Mais elle se doutait que ça heurterait le Docteur.<p>

Pourtant, quand elle comprit que les créatures énormes pouvaient libérer leur surplus d'énergie en produisant des dommages considérables équivalents à ceux d'une bombe, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de prévenir. D'autant que les relevés indiquaient du mouvement dans ce qui devait être des hangars de stockage où deux créatures se trouvaient à présent réunies.  
>Les scanners du Tardis lui montraient qu'elles devenaient dangereuses et elle cherchait par quel moyen elle pourrait convaincre le Tardis de lui permettre de sortir, quand elle aperçut soudain quasiment en direct la naissance d'une grosse créature !<p>

Avec trois de ces choses à bord, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Ce n'était plus une affaire personnelle qui la poussait à agir ainsi et elle espérait que le vaisseau du Docteur le comprendrait. Elle se concentra intensément sur son lien avec le Docteur, évoqua tous ses plus beaux souvenirs, dans l'espoir d'être conduite auprès de lui où qu'il se trouvait. Malheureusement, elle manquait de puissance et rien ne se produisit. La dernière fois à Trenzalore, elle avait pu s'appuyer sur quatre compagnons du Docteur pour lui fournir l'énergie nécessaire. Mais à présent, il n'y avait que Clara et un Tardis très réticent : c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Elle resta debout, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir, la tête en arrière pour les empêcher de couler, les poings serrés de rage et d'impuissance. Si elle criait, est-ce que quelqu'un l'entendrait ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il la trouva quand il regagna le Tardis.

* * *

><p>LE DOCTEUR<p>

Le Docteur avait ouvert la porte.  
>River était encore là. Elle ne bougeait pas. L'angle de son port de tête n'était pas naturel.<br>La situation l'intriguait. Depuis qu'il y réfléchissait en arrière-plan – et il avait eu tout le temps de le faire puisque Martha et Mickey mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas le laisser intervenir – il en était venu à la conclusion que ce prétendu hologramme d'interface était bien River Song.

Elle n'avait jamais été timide. _Jamais_. S'il voulait être honnête, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le soit davantage quelquefois, tant elle poussait sa réserve affective naturelle dans des retranchements rarement envisagés. Et s'il voulait être encore plus honnête, il devait reconnaître aussi qu'il avait beaucoup aimé cela, parce que relever des défis difficiles ou même impossibles était devenu sa propre signature et une seconde nature.

Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute pour lui qu'elle devait avoir des raisons pour jouer ce jeu. Elle avait un côté fantasque qu'il devinait directement inspiré du sien propre, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit en train de vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique, là maintenant. Elle aurait pu car elle avait toujours su comment. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle l'aurait fait de façon beaucoup plus directe et triomphante.  
>Pourtant, ce n'était pas là le dos d'une River manipulatrice, rusée et possédant toujours trois coups d'avance sur la situation. C'était une River inhabituelle. Peut-être était-ce pour lui la journée des compagnons qui ne sont pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, décidée par l'Univers, pour qu'il éprouve lui aussi un petit peu de la déstabilisation endurée par ses amis du fait de son changement de visage…<p>

Clara semblait s'être attardée en compagnie de Martha à l'extérieur. Il décida donc que même trois secondes pouvaient lui apporter un surplus d'informations et à plus forte raison s'il disposait de toute une minute entière, ou de cinq. Elle se retourna en l'entendant approcher.  
>Il nota immédiatement la brillance du regard et la légère crispation des muscles du cou. Une seconde pour chaque était amplement suffisante pour confirmer qu'une interface n'a pas l'œil humide ou la gorge sèche. C'était une très bonne actrice. Elle ne tremblait pas et respirait lentement, sa somptueuse petite menteuse. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour un accès inopiné de puérilité, mais il avait envie d'une toute petite vengeance. Il s'approcha d'elle, inclina très légèrement la tête et repensa au sourire d'un Jack dopé aux phéromones. Ce n'était pas garanti que ça marche, mais ça pouvait la déstabiliser un instant. Et s'il était ridicule, elle pourrait éclater de rire, ce qui resterait une réaction humaine spontanée.<p>

_― _Encore là ? dit-il d'une voix caressante qui avait l'air de sous-entendre que ça n'avait rien d'une déception.

_― _Docteur, il faut quitter cet endroit. Il est rempli d'animaux instables. Les êtres de ce vaisseau sont soumis à une technologie qui les dépasse.

Il leva la main comme pour caresser son visage. Il avait un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, empreint de tendresse et, chose très inattendue, d'une touche fugace de désir. Elle serra les poings très fort jusqu'à enfoncer les ongles dans sa paume. Pas le moment de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités ! Mais aussitôt, s'en vint encore autre une insidieuse question : pouvait-il la toucher ? Il ne fallait sûrement pas penser à cela. Ses niveaux de panique commencèrent à grimper sous sa surface lisse. Elle s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à éprouver le douloureux coup de semonce du Tardis. Et c'était pourtant merveilleux de voir l'expression qu'il avait à cet instant.  
>Ne pas sourire. Rester factuelle. Elle recula vers la console pour montrer un écran.<p>

_― _Docteur_, _cette pièce contient un objet qui pourrait être vivant. Ou qui pourrait susciter la vie. Il génère des champs de force et des ondes qui sont similaires aux miennes. Sa technologie n'est pas complètement gallifréenne pourtant. C'est lui qui impacte la biologie d'une partie des êtres de ce vaisseau de façon problématique.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore et elle se retrouva coincée entre lui et la console. Honnêtement, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé des yeux qu'il posait sur elle juste en ce moment ? Toutes les nuits au fond de sa prison de Stormcage… Elle se demanda si le Tardis aurait un tant soit peu pitié d'elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle puisse traverser la console plutôt que de s'y trouver appuyée, trop près de lui, un peu trop raide, dans l'attente d'une catastrophe imminente...

_― _Je sais, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe à cet instant.

_― _Il faut prendre tes amis à bord et partir.

_― _Ce n'est pas trop mon style, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle le savait très bien que ce n'était pas son style ! Rien de ce qu'il faisait depuis deux minutes n'était son style ! Et elle adorait ça.  
>Elle supplia mentalement le Tardis et elle reçut l'équivalent d'un genre de bougonnement.<p>

_― _River, que se passera-t-il si je t'embrasse maintenant ? continua-t-il sur le même ton.

_― _Docteur, penses-tu parvenir ainsi à reconnecter tes canaux télépathiques avec moi ? réussit-elle à dire avec une remarquable atonie.

Et alors qu'il l'enlaçait, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se trahir car il l'avait appelé « River » et qu'elle n'avait pas démenti. Elle posa une main sur son torse dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. En fait sa question était toute répondue : oui, il pouvait la toucher. Elle se força à répéter ce dont le Tardis l'informait.

_― _Le calcul montre qu'il y a 67 % de probabilités d'échec. L'impact émotionnel généré par ce faible attouchement ne serait pas suffisant pour lever la fermeture de tes canaux psychiques.

_― _Hélas, dit-il avec un léger rire. Tu as toujours été affreusement gourmande. Que faudrait-il donc envisager si un baiser passionné ne s'avérait pas suffisant ?

Il _flirtait_ maintenant ! Elle crut qu'elle allait craquer. Et elle le fit en lui lançant un regard éloquent dénué de toute pudeur, mêlé de rage et de peur. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre du tac au tac, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Une larme perla sur sa joue.

_― _Cela nous fait donc 33 % de chances de réussite, conclut-il avec un très inhabituel sourire de requin, et tu sais que j'ai tenté des trucs avec moins que ça…

Quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, River muette oublia tout. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme une naufragée, persuadée qu'elle allait se retrouver hagarde d'une seconde à l'autre, dans la nuit vide du cluster solitaire qui l'hébergeait, au fond d'un ordinateur perdu, sur une planète perdue. Elle s'abandonna totalement, ce qu'elle faisait rarement tant elle aimait être en contrôle, et elle accueillit une seconde fois la lumière du Tardis en elle, comme une douche éclatante qui transitait de son cerveau à son cœur – de ce qui aurait dû être son cerveau, à ce qui aurait été son cœur… – vers le Docteur.

Le Tardis émit une note et une vibration particulière, comme un genre de bourdonnement ou de ronronnement long. Un soupir. Un soulagement ? Elle devina douloureusement ce que cela pouvait signifier. L'opération avait fonctionné. Le temps leur baiser, le Tardis s'était servi d'elle pour guérir ce qui devait l'être.  
>Elle eut un sanglot et le Docteur s'écarta à peine d'elle. Front contre front, il la tint encore un peu serrée contre lui. Elle lui jeta un regard éperdu : ses mains et ses jambes commençaient à se dématérialiser. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier.<p>

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'était ouverte largement pour laisser entrer Martha et Clara. Toutes deux étaient restées bouche bée de surprise en découvrant cette scène intime.

A dire vrai, aucun compagnon ne pouvait réellement s'attendre à trouver le Docteur dans une telle situation… Mais les deux arrivantes ne pouvaient en détacher leur regard parce que la femme était en train de se désagréger sous leurs yeux, et que le temps de cligner deux fois, elle avait disparu. Le Docteur s'était appuyé un instant des deux mains sur la console là où se trouvait encore l'inconnue un instant plus tôt, il avait penché la tête, un bref instant, puis il s'était redressé pour aller accueillir les deux femmes médusées.

_― _Que… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? bégaya Martha encore sous le choc.

_― _Bonne nouvelle ! Je communique de nouveau normalement avec le Tardis, répondit le Docteur.

Clara se croisa les bras et commenta d'un air sarcastique.

_― _Je savais bien que vous me racontiez des bobards ! Avec moi l'interface ne se montre vraiment pas aussi… câline !

_― _Ce n'était pas l'interface du Tardis, mais River qui se faisait passer pour elle. Elle a essayé de nous prévenir tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il à l'adresse de Clara. C'était elle, le « fantôme » que vous avez vu au poste de commande du cargo.

Martha était profondément troublée mais pour une toute autre raison.  
>Le Docteur qu'elle avait quitté se morfondait pour Rose. Il se montrait cruel avec elle parce qu'il y avait eu Rose. Elle était partie parce que jamais il ne l'aimerait comme Rose… Et que découvrait-elle aujourd'hui ? Rose était oubliée !<p>

Pour éviter de se prendre une seconde volée de bois vert de la part de Madame Smith après avoir essuyé celle de Monsieur, le Docteur tendit la main vers les papiers que portait Martha.

_― _N'aviez-vous pas envie de me montrer les étonnants résultats des analyses du sang des… des…

Il se retourna vers Clara :

_― _Avez-vous trouvé un nom de baptême officiel finalement ?

_― _Actuellement, je n'arrive à trouver rien de mieux que « espèce de sale petit menteur cachotier » mais j'ai envie de réfléchir encore…

_― _Faites, je vous en prie, dit-il en évitant son regard. Essayons de considérer tout cela posément…

Il approcha de ses yeux les analyses pour en prendre connaissance, mais à cet instant, le Tardis trembla comme s'il était violement déséquilibré et un bruit énorme avait fracassé leurs oreilles. Ils furent tous jetés à terre tandis que des sirènes d'alerte entamaient leur hululement sinistre. Martha s'était remis debout en un clin d'œil et aidait les autres à se relever.

_― _Docteur, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, je crois qu'il y a eu une explosion à bord du cargo.

La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre. Couvrant le bruit de l'alarme, la voix de Ricky rendue suraiguë par le stress, résonna dans tous les intercoms y compris celui du Tardis :

_― On vient de perdre le hangar 3 ! Je répète : on vient de perdre le hangar 3 ! Papa est touché et à terre ! J'ai eu le temps de fermer les sas anti-dépressurisation pour les hangars latéraux ! Maman, rapplique immédiatement !_

* * *

><p>Martha soupira. Elle ramassa les feuilles qui étaient tombées un peu partout et tendit la liasse au Docteur.<p>

_― _Je dois rejoindre Mickey, dit-elle un peu à contrecœur. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

_― _Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous transportiez quelque chose de spécial, lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

_― _Nous ignorions que des animaux seraient du voyage.

― Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Ce que vous transportez vous affecte aussi.

Martha secoua la tête et recula.

_― _Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, si je dois intervenir médicalement sur Mickey il faut que je le fasse rapidement…

_― _Fini de jouer maintenant ! Dites-moi ce que vous faites vraiment ici. Je veux que vous me disiez la vérité.

Clara retint son souffle mais Martha s'échappa.

_― _Je n'en ai pas le temps pour l'instant, refusa-t-elle bourrelée d'inquiétude et les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Le Docteur la regarda partir en serrant les mâchoires, Clara s'approcha timidement de lui car il avait l'air furieux dans cet état, il lui faisait un peu peur. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_― _Et vous Clara, vous êtes avec moi sur ce coup ? questionna-t-il, un rien soupçonneux.

_― _Pourquoi en doutez-vous ?

_― _Parfait, alors nous on va s'occuper de la Fontaine de Myrn'An Ghaar

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta sans réfléchir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

CLARA ET LE DOCTEUR

Ils marchaient à vive allure. Comme le Docteur se taisait, sans doute pour réfléchir à un plan, Clara se concentrait sur les papiers donnés par Martha, tout en gardant un œil sur les corridors. Les rangées de chiffres et de noms bizarres ne lui parlaient pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas de formation médicale ou chimique. Elle se demandait comment le Docteur avait su de quoi il était question sans même regarder les analyses. En quoi le fait de savoir ce qui était transporté dans le cargo comme une mission secrète pouvait-il l'aider à résoudre le problème des lapins mutants ? Est-ce qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour eux mais qu'il était encore temps d'empêcher cette Fontaine de Mirnengar d'en créer d'autres ? Comme il avait dit qu'elle affectait aussi la biologie des humains, allaient-ils eux aussi subir le même sort que les lapins de l'espace de Pernn ?

_― _Docteur, comment est-ce que je sais qu'on est dans l'espace de Pernn ?

_― _Pendant votre expérience de pilotage, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, vous avez bénéficié de l'assistance du Tardis. Vous le savez de la même façon que vous avez su que nous étions dans un vaisseau, sans avoir ouvert la porte ou consulté les capteurs, répondit-il machinalement. En fait c'est le Tardis qui le sait et qui vous le dit de façon latente.

― Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez omniscient… s'amusa-t-elle. Pourquoi cette fontaine ne semble pas m'affecter, ni vous ?

_― _ça ma chère, c'est une excellente question. Je tendrais à penser qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est parce que je suis encore sous l'effet protecteur de la dernière régénération. Pour vous, je suis encore en train de travailler plusieurs hypothèses…

_― _Y en aurait-il une où l'on pourrait éviter que je devienne une guenon mutante explosive ?

_― _Je ne saurais tolérer qu'une telle chose se produise, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte verrouillée de la zone des quartiers d'habitation – qui ne résista pas longtemps au petit sifflement du sonique. Car dès lors je pourrais faire une croix sur mon talkie-walkie ! Entrons-nous ?

* * *

><p>LES SMITH<p>

Elle les voyait tous les deux. Mickey était allongé par terre et Ricky à côté de lui. Elle cria son nom. Le couloir menant aux hangars était encombré de gravats et passablement défoncé, et elle progressait bien trop lentement à son goût. Un vrai miracle que la coque du cargo n'ait pas été éventrée. Arrivée enfin près de lui où elle se jeta à genoux, elle consulta Ricky du regard. Ses traits étaient tendus par une intense anxiété.

_― _A-t-il repris conscience à un moment ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant ses constantes.

_― _Il a parlé tout à l'heure, acquiesça Ricky, mais plus depuis dix minutes. Je me demande s'il n'est pas évanoui…

Martha vérifiait le pouls, les pupilles, le cœur serré dans un étau. Elle savait bien que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle pensait pourtant qu'elle y serait mieux préparée. Vieille folle qu'elle était.

_― _Où a-t-il été blessé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant du sang mais pas de blessure.

_― _Le bras et le côté, dit Ricky. Il avait une importante déchirure, j'en suis sûr.

_― _Mais… tiqua Martha, elle est passée où ?

Elle souleva son pull déchiré et poisseux de sang et passa sa main pour palper doucement les côtes. Pas une esquille d'os, pas de blessure, rien. Mickey toussa un peu et gémit.

_― _Oh arrête ça tout de suite, articula-t-il péniblement, ou Monsieur ton fils va encore nous accuser d'avoir un comportement indigne…

Martha se jeta à son cou en pleurant et en criant de soulagement.

_― _Mickey ! J'ai cru que cette fois tu étais mort pour de bon ! Oh, dieu merci ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Il tenta de se relever sur un coude, non sans balancer un clin d'œil à son fils.

_― _Non mais ! Je vois bien que vous avez tous super vite fait de m'enterrer à la première occasion…

_― _Ne te lève pas ! intima Ricky.

_― _Allons, ça va, je vous dis.

_― _Tu as mal ? s'enquit Martha.

_― _Oui j'ai mal, reconnut-il parce que ça restait vrai.

Martha se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il venait lentement de se remettre debout, et Mickey souriait à son fils d'un air insupportable que le garçon pouvait parfaitement sous-titrer sans aide « Et voilà le travail ! Regarde et apprends, petit »…

_― _Nous devons absolument retourner au poste de commande, dit Martha. Où avez-vous mis le deuxième ?

_― _Hangar 4 ! répondirent en même temps Mickey et Ricky.

_― _Il faut l'éjecter sans plus attendre et condamner les voies de communication. Les gros sont des variations mutantes des cagals, comme je le craignais, et malheureusement pas juste des adultes… Comme les cagals vont partout, ils vont fatalement quelque part où ils ne devraient pas. Les cellules n'arrêtent pas de muter sans parvenir à se stabiliser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand j'étais dans la salle des machines, j'ai vu le premier zébré d'arcs électriques, ça aurait dû me mettre plus la puce l'oreille. Ils explosent tout bonnement quand le processus s'emballe.

Martha et Ricky soutenaient Mickey pendant qu'ils remontaient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient pour s'éloigner des hangars.

_― _Avant de condamner les couloirs, est-ce qu'on sait où sont le Docteur et Clara ?

_― _Il y a peu ils étaient encore dans le Tardis.

_― _On ne peut pas tellement compter pour sûr qu'ils y soient restés, grogna Mickey.

_― _Euhh… commença Ricky qui regardait le détecteur de signes de vies que lui avait donné le Docteur.

_― _Quoi ? demandèrent ses parents en même temps.

_― _Et bien… soit celui qu'on vient péniblement d'enfermer s'est échappé, soit il y en a un nouveau dans le couloir d'à côté !

_― _Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! grimaça Martha. Il va encore falloir courir et courir… C'est le Docteur qui fait ça. J'en suis sûre. Dès qu'il est là, on n'a subitement plus jamais assez de temps pour rien. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?

_― _Ah, soupira Mickey avec un sourire ravi. Tout ce temps qui passe et ce brave Docteur qui ne change pas ! Toujours à générer des maelströms de temps raccourci partout où il passe !

_― _Il ne change pas, il ne change pas… fit Martha avec une petite moue en savourant par avance la tête qu'il ferait quand elle aurait fini sa phrase. Tu n'aurais pas dit ça si tu l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser passionnément une femme dans le Tardis !

Mickey, frappé de stupeur, manqua de trébucher sur une gaine qui traînait à terre.

_― _QUOI ?

* * *

><p>CLARA ET LE DOCTEUR<p>

Il s'agissait manifestement d'un « quartier vide » ou, comme le corrigea Clara, d'une chambre inoccupée aux murs gris. Si le terme « aucun signe distinctif » avait été inventé, ça aurait été pour elle. Le lit n'était pas fait (des couvertures pliées reposaient au pied), les meubles de métal assez sommaires étaient vides. Somme toute, trouver l'objet ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Déjà parce qu'il était posé tout seul sur une table ou un genre de bureau. Ensuite, parce que dès que le Docteur s'en était approché, un champ de force lumineux l'avait repoussé, enfermant la petite boîte rectangulaire aux motifs ouvragés dans une sorte de bulle de verre mou et impénétrable. Il refit plusieurs tentatives qui ne donnèrent rien. Un léger frémissement d'agacement haussa son sourcil.

Le Docteur essaya de le scanner au sonique, et obtint une bulle de protection encore plus belle et encore plus grosse. Il resta à regarder l'objet un instant puis recula à l'autre bout de la chambre, posa son tournevis et se rapprocha lentement. L'objet restait inerte. Inerte jusqu'au moment où il essaya de le prendre et où une petite bulle de protection le repoussa tout de même.

_― _Je crois que le message est clair : cette boîte ne vous aime pas ! se moqua un peu Clara.

Il la regarda avec un air faussement vexé.

_― _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. D'habitude les boîtes m'adorent !

Clara essaya de ne pas rire, ni de ne surtout pas ajouter un « Ah oui, on a vu ça » ou quelque chose dans le style. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Tardis. Et bien sûr, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Peut-être était-ce plus malin de ne pas relever pour l'instant.

_― _Venez-là, dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Clara ne bougea pas et il finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

_― _Si vous avez raison, et que cette boîte ne m'aime pas, peut-être qu'elle sera plus coopérative avec vous ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, argumenta-t-il en se mettant un memo pour penser à systématiquement argumenter avec Clara qui n'était apparemment pas du genre à obéir sans broncher.

_― _Vous me promettez que vous n'allez pas laisser cette chose me transformer et me faire exploser ?

_― _Je ne crois pas que ça vous fera du mal, dit-il. Ce n'est pas prévu pour ça à la base.

_― _Donc vous savez ce que c'est ?

Il essaya de l'attraper encore et la protection automatique de la boîte se remit en route. Clara approcha alors timidement sa main, centimètre par centimètre, encouragée du regard par le Docteur : et il ne se passa rien du tout. Elle attrapa l'objet qui possédait de fines gravures géométriques assez jolies d'à peine un micron sur les parois. Des cercles, des points… Peut-être étaient-elles effacées par le temps ? Clara ressentit que l'objet qui semblait de métal était moins froid au contact que ce à quoi elle se serait attendu, mais plus lourd. Elle la reposa.

_― _C'est presque tiède, et on dirait que ça pèse à peu près trois kilos. Je suppose que les gravures ne sont pas un langage car sinon le Tardis aurait traduit…

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

_― _Pour peu que ce langage soit connu du Tardis, oui.

_― _Le Tardis ne connaît-il pas toutes les langues ?

_― _C'est déjà arrivé qu'il ne puisse pas traduire des langues vraiment très anciennes. Clara, vous serez mes mains pendant l'opération qui consistera à l'ouvrir et à la désactiver.

_― _Ce sera dangereux ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses mains devenues un peu moites.

_― _Naaahh, fit le Docteur. Mais nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table, la boîte posée devant eux. Le Docteur s'était approché d'aussi près que possible, sachant que quand il se trouvait à moins de vingt centimètres, la sécurité se mettait en route. Clara et lui était penchés dessus avec précaution, il lui donnait les instructions qui allaient permettre d'ouvrir et de stopper l'objet. Coude à coude, presque tête contre tête, Clara trouvait que ça ressemblait à une scène de déminage comme on en voyait tant dans les films. Sauf que ça ne devait pas exploser, en tous cas si le Docteur avait dit vrai.

_― _Tournez la boîte sur toutes ses faces que je les voie bien, demanda-t-il. Nous cherchons quelque chose de probablement discret qui masque la commande d'ouverture…

Elle obéit et tourna la boîte rectangulaire sur chacune de ses faces pour lui laisser le temps d'observer les détails. Cherchait-il un « gros bouton sympa » ?

_― _Comment savez-vous ce qu'il faut faire, souffla-t-elle. Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose de similaire ?

_― _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, répondit-il franchement. Mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de chose. Pouvez-vous essayez d'appuyer sur ce motif en forme de fleur ?

Elle obtempéra et le motif s'illumina brièvement pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

_― _Ce n'est pas le bon bouton… commenta Clara.

_― _Ou peut-être qu'il faut appuyer sur eux selon une certaine séquence, ou sur certains mais tous en même temps, compléta-t-il. Dès qu'on met des boutons quelque part, les options sont finalement basiques…

Elle opina.

_― _Et vous connaissez la civilisation qui a produit cet artefact ? Vous avez dit que c'était une fontaine…

_― _Appuyez là-dessus. Oui la fontaine de Myrn'An Ghaar. Même dans ma jeunesse, c'était considéré comme une légende sur ma planète… Et cet autre là ? Zut. Toujours rien…

_― _C'est où et quand Mirnengar ? demanda-t-elle.

_― _Bien essayé, mais là plutôt un « qui ». Et ça remontait déjà à très très longtemps quand j'étais enfant. Même sur Terre vous avez des légendes qui se perdent à la frontière de votre histoire et de la mythologie, n'est-ce pas ? Ghaar était un Seigneur du Temps. Un renégat. Il avait fui la planète parce qu'il menait des recherches controversées.

_― _Oh, il y en a toujours plus ou moins un dans chaque famille, commenta Clara avec un demi-sourire. Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

_― _Allez-y.

Elle plaqua les deux paumes sur les deux côtés les plus grands de la boîte et appuya d'abord légèrement et ensuite un peu plus fort. Un très léger petit _klonk_ se fit entendre. Le Docteur sourit. A présent l'un des plus grands panneaux pouvait s'ouvrir, un peu comme une boîte à musique.

_― _Pas mal… concéda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée de faire ça ?

_― _Quand vous avez parlé d'appuyer sur plusieurs boutons en même temps, comme sur les touches _Ctrl_, _Alt_ et _Suppr_ d'un clavier d'ordinateur – c'est souvent paramétré comme ça pour fermer ou démarrer une nouvelle session – j'ai commencé à penser alors qu'on aurait de la chance s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une race possédant treize doigts. Et de là je me suis dit que le plus facile aurait été que ça s'ouvre d'une simple pression des paumes… En effet, puisque ça n'a pas l'air de faire de mal aux humains, peut-être que des humains ou tout au moins des humanoïdes, devraient pouvoir l'ouvrir sans que ce soit trop complexe, mais aussi sans que ce soit trop évident, je suppose… dit-elle comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe.

Le Docteur claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

_― _Clara, vous êtes avec moi ?

Elle sursauta.

_― _Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_― _Vous venez d'ouvrir la boîte, puis vous avez débité votre tirade pendant vingt secondes sans cligner des paupières, sans respirer et le regard dans le vide… Il faudrait trouver un genre de commutateur. J'imagine que c'est ce petit truc rond là, au milieu.

_Petit bouton sympa_, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa la boîte sur la table et arrondit la bouche en découvrant l'intérieur, et à quel « commutateur » le Docteur faisait allusion. Il fit un mouvement involontaire pour la redresser et la mettre « debout » face à eux, mais la sécurité du coffret se remit en route et l'objet sembla reculer sur la table pour lui échapper.

_― _Pardon, pardon, fit-il en levant les mains. J'ai espéré que la protection ne fonctionnerait peut-être plus une fois la boîte ouverte.

_― _On dirait que c'est une journée où vous devez forcément nous regarder faire, hein ? fit-elle en redressant l'objet. Regardez-moi ça ! Il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas manifestement. Je reconnais ce que je vois. Cette boîte est plus grande à l'intérieur… Parlez-moi de ce Seigneur du Temps renégat et en fuite. Il doit vous plaire non ?

Le Docteur se leva et commença à faire le tour de la pièce. Elle craignit de l'avoir froissé car il ne répondit pas, en furetant partout, et en tripotant tout un tas de bidules : un crayon qui traînait dans un pot, des poignées de tiroir, un ressort du sommier… Elle se souvint d'un coup que c'était typique du jeune dixième Docteur, qui préférait ne pas répondre quand ça ne l'arrangeait pas, plutôt que de mentir. Elle le vit se reculer au fond de la pièce et faire quelque chose avec le tournevis sonique qu'il y avait laissé. Il revint vers elle bientôt et lui tendit un objet long et fin, assemblé à la hâte.

_― _Tenez, je vous ai fabriqué un genre d'outil rudimentaire. J'aurais adoré pouvoir utiliser le sonique, mais ce n'est pas possible. Cette boîte est programmée pour repousser toute technologie gallifréenne.

_― _Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle pourrait endommager le Tardis ?

_― _Disons qu'il y a tout lieu de se féliciter que vous ayez redistribué les hangars de façon aussi judicieuse… Il est beaucoup moins à portée de cette zone du cargo.

_― _Pourquoi ? demanda Clara. Pourquoi ça n'aime pas les Seigneur du Temps ?

_― _An' Ghaar n'avait aucune envie d'être capturé, selon la légende. Les Seigneurs du Temps n'auraient jamais consenti à le laisser vivre ou l'auraient traqué sans relâche. Car sa création – cette boîte – n'était pas approuvée par le Conseil Scientifique de la planète. Il paraît qu'ils ont remué ciel et terre pour mettre la main dessus et ils n'ont jamais pu.

_― _Je vois bien pourquoi, dit Clara… Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Le fil bleu avec le fil rouge ?

Il lui jeta un regard en biais avec un sourire.

_― _Non, essayons de ne pas tout faire sauter…

Elle afficha instantanément une mine pâle et alarmée.

_― _Vous voulez dire que ça peut exploser aussi ce machin ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?

_― _Je voulais peut-être que vous restiez calme et concentrée ?... Non, Clara ! Je plaisantais, mais apparemment je ne suis pas drôle… C'est en réalité une sorte de dispositif médical. Il active chez certaines races humanoïdes le renouvellement des cellules, il rétablit le fonctionnement d'organes malades ou usés…

_― _Vous voulez dire qu'il répare les humains mais pas les Seigneurs du Temps ?

_― _Et bien comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte vous-même, la race des Seigneurs du Temps a ses propres moyens pour se réparer… Et il est vraisemblable que An' Ghaar avait peut-être aussi ses raisons pour ne pas souhaiter que sa création tombe aux mains de l'Université.

_― _Vous pensez qu'il avait de la rancœur contre des collègues qui dénigraient son travail ?

_― _Je pense qu'il avait de la rancœur contre ses collègues qui dénigraient les humains…

Elle se tourna vers lui avec stupéfaction.

_― _Ce Engar, c'est un ancêtre à vous ?

Le Docteur eut l'air mal à l'aise, et se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, il aurait bien aimé garder le dessus dans cette conversation qui menaçait de lui échapper et lui dit d'un air plus sérieux :

_― _Nous pourrions en reparler un peu plus tard ? Vous avez encore à éteindre le dispositif et il y a deux cagals mutants qui peuvent exploser n'importe quand… C'est à vous de sauver mes amis aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il pour être un peu plus gentil.

_― _Mais Docteur, si j'appuie sur ce petit machin là à l'intérieur, ça va arrêter la boîte. Et alors que deviendront Martha et Mickey ? C'est bien grâce à cette machine qu'ils ont l'air d'être dans une forme éblouissante malgré leur âge ?

Il baissa la tête.

_― _Nous devons couper ce dispositif, insista le Docteur, du moins tant qu'il y aura des cagals à bord ! Il faut le faire avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. Après, ce serait beaucoup plus problématique et nous ne pourrions peut-être pas les sauver.

Pour la première fois qu'elle était directement aux manettes, Clara commençait à comprendre plus profondément quels étaient les choix que devait faire son vieil ami. Le suivre, elle avait l'habitude. Le Docteur décidait toujours des plans quand il y avait du grabuge. Le Docteur était le premier interpellé par les méchants quand il apparaissait quelque part. Le Docteur trouvait des solutions à presque tout, sauvait les gens qu'il pouvait sauver... Or c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait responsable à ce point. Martha et Mickey allait-ils devenir instantanément les deux vieilles personnes qu'ils auraient dû être ? Et s'ils avaient des maladies génétiques, réapparaîtraient-elles ? Survivraient-ils simplement à la fin du voyage sans l'assistance de cette boîte magique ?  
>Et si elle hésitait encore plus longtemps et qu'un ou deux cagals supplémentaires explosaient, ne seraient-ils pas tous perdus dans l'explosion gigantesque qui leur pendait au nez ?<p>

Elle se résolut à utiliser la tige métallique donnée par le Docteur qui crépita un peu en entrant dans la boîte. Elle fut donc heureuse de ne pas y avoir mis les doigts sans réfléchir. D'un geste qu'elle souhaitait assuré, elle enfonça ce qu'elle présumait être le bouton d'arrêt. Et puis elle expira à fond.

_― _Si vous approchez lentement votre main, dit-elle, on saura vite si ça a marché…

Le Docteur obtempéra et la boîte sembla se défendre encore faiblement, comme s'il existait une sorte d'énergie résiduelle qui brillait autour d'elle, mais qui s'arrêta enfin. D'un geste lent, le Docteur reposa le couvercle dessus.

_― _Allons retrouver les autres, dit-il. Ils ont peut-être encore toujours besoin d'aide pour gérer les cagals mutants.

La boîte sous le bras, il ramassa son sonique et sortit.

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'ils remontaient les couloirs pour se rendre en direction de la salle de pilotage où le Docteur espérait au moins de quoi trouver un système de communication pour leur parler ou les localiser, Clara essayait de marcher près de lui. Il avait l'air un peu triste.<p>

_― _Vous avez une question à me poser, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_― _Ce Seigneur du Temps qui a construit la boîte, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Votre civilisation est terriblement en avance sur la nôtre. Et si on parle de temps extrêmement reculés pour vous, est-ce que l'humanité était développée à l'époque ?

_― _Clara, nous nous affranchissons du Temps. Rien n'est plus facile que de contacter les humains à un stade de développement plus ou moins poussé…

_― _Comme vous le faites maintenant ?

_― _Exactement. Je peux me rendre partout, que ce soit au moyen-âge ou à la préhistoire, ou avant même la création de votre système solaire.

_― _Pourquoi Engar voulait-il s'occuper des humains ?

_― _Parce que vous êtes fascinants.

Clara rit.

_― _Non pas du tout. C'est vous qui viviez quasi éternellement au sein d'une civilisation brillante à la technologie merveilleuse… Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si fascinant chez nous ? Nous ne sommes pas très intelligents, notre planète ne vit pas en paix, il y a toujours des endroits sur la Terre où il y a des guerres et des injustices terribles… Donc pourquoi voulait-il s'occuper des humains ? Deviendrons-nous meilleurs dans le futur ?

_― _Ne vous jugez pas uniquement sur vos mauvais côtés. Ma civilisation, si brillante soit-elle, est morte et qui plus est dans une guerre abominable. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi pavoiser.

_― _Pourquoi Engar voulait-il s'occuper des humains ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Cette technique de la question « à l'usure », menaçait vraiment de très bien fonctionner sur lui…

_― _Parce que… parce que… parce que c'était un jeune chien fou idéaliste de 87 ans !… Presque encore un enfant selon nos critères.

_― _Vous voulez dire un ado ?

_― _On pourrait presque dire ça. Un très jeune homme en tout cas, acquiesça-t-il.

_― _Et alors qu'a-t-il fait ? Quel est son crime ? Est-ce que c'était un genre de professeur Mengele qui torturait les humains à des fins prétendument scientifiques ? Est-ce que ce serait lui qui a donné naissance au mythe des aliens qui enlèvent des humains pour les étudier ? Quoi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi penaud ? Vous vous sentez responsable de ses méfaits parce qu'il est de votre race ? Ou… parce qu'il est de votre famille ?

_― _Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, ma chère, dit-il en lui jetant un regard consterné. La légende, car c'en est une, dit qu'il a inventé cette machine pour augmenter un peu l'espérance de vie des humains. Malheureusement, comme il était inexpérimenté, sa création n'était pas parfaite et possédait des effets secondaires assez dommageables, ce que nous avons pu constater directement par nous-mêmes… Cette machine avait totalement disparu depuis déjà fort longtemps avant le temps de ma naissance, et je suis d'ailleurs assez perplexe qu'un objet de ce type réapparaisse… Je me demande pourquoi. Je me demande comment. Et je voudrais savoir comment Torchwood a mis la main dessus, et où, et surtout ce qu'ils comptent faire avec, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.  
>Je vois trop bien comment mise dans des mains mal intentionnées, elle pourrait détruire la faune de votre planète parce que quelques-uns fantasmeraient sur le vieux rêve humain de la vie éternelle et seraient prêts à sacrifier sans réfléchir toute la biosphère la Terre… Si mes amis appartiennent à Torchwood, je sais que ce danger est trop grand, car cette organisation est partiale. Je ne peux pas les laisser retourner sur Terre avec ça… chuchota-t-il d'un ton ferme. Nous arrivons. Alors, le plan c'est : on les aide avec les cagals, et ensuite on les convainc de nous donner la boîte, nous sommes bien d'accord ?<p>

Clara lui jeta un coup d'œil et plissa les yeux. Elle faisait toujours ça, et une petite moue quand elle croyait avoir une idée géniale.

_― _Nous serons d'accord si vous répondez à une dernière question pour l'instant, répondit-elle sur le même ton bas.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda d'un air contrarié.

_― _Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand vous essayez de faire pression, l'avertit-il. Que voulez-vous savoir encore maintenant ?

_― _Est-ce que River est humaine ?

_― _Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est _vraiment_ le moment d'en parler ? fulmina-t-il.

Clara lui jeta un regard direct beaucoup plus gentil que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Cette question n'était pas faite pour le piéger, ou le fruit d'une curiosité malsaine née de la jalousie.

_― _Vous n'en parlez jamais, dit-elle. Alors je me pose des questions.

_― _Je n'ai peut-être pas de psychologie féminine, mais j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pratique pour savoir que ce n'est pas très malin de parler d'une autre femme… en présence celle qui a la bonté de vous accompagner pour le moment ! Les radotages d'un vieil homme à ce sujet vous paraîtraient très ennuyeux, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

_― _Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_― _Oui, oui, OUI ! River était humaine. A peu près. Je veux dire… Elle a été conçue dans le Tardis, et la proximité du vortex lui a conféré certaines qualités physiologiques propres aux Seigneurs du Temps.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_― _Mais quand vous dites « conçue », c'était une expérience de labo ?

_― _Pas le moins du monde ! Elle a été fabriquée selon un protocole parfaitement… naturel. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quel est le rapport immédiat avec ce dont nous parlions avant ?

_― _Certes_. _Sur une statistique de deux Seigneurs du temps renégats dont j'aurais pu entendre parler, j'essaie de déterminer à quel niveau exact se place leur « fascination » envers les humains ! J'essaie de comprendre les motivations personnelles d'un « jeune fou » dont la création nous menace tous à cette minute, et je vous avouerais que je commencerais à les trouver plus compréhensibles, s'il s'agissait finalement de la plus vieille histoire du monde… ! Votre Engar est tombé amoureux d'une Terrienne, et ne supportant pas l'idée de la perdre à ce qui lui semblait court terme, il a fabriqué sa propre version de la fontaine de Jouvence pour que sa bien-aimée puisse rester toujours avec lui ! Et quand les caciques de votre planète lui ont dit que c'était mal, qu'il s'était montré négligent, inconscient, stupide et qu'il fallait détruire cet objet, il l'a très mal pris. Ils les a tous plantés là et il s'est enfui avec sa boîte sous le bras… non sans la rendre imperméable aux vôtres, pour leur faire les pieds.

_― _Bravo pour votre perspicacité ! maugréa-t-il. Mais la situation ici n'a rien à voir.

_― _Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'une boîte, introuvable depuis des siècles et des siècles, se retrouve finalement dans les mains du seul Seigneur du Temps qui pourrait peut-être lui trouver un intérêt ? Le seul Seigneur du Temps qui trompait déjà sa solitude avec des compagnons humains alors même que son peuple était toujours en vie ? Est-ce que vous ne voyez pas l'effet qu'elle a sur vos amis ? Je ne parle pas de moi qui ai un statut probablement trop à part dans votre existence, mais serait-il possible que vous n'ayez pas pensé une seule minute qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour River ?

_― _Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin de parler.

_― _A peu près, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

_― _Avez-vous un tant soit peu conscience que nous perdons un temps précieux pendant que vous me faites la leçon ?

* * *

><p><em>― Pas du tout,<em> fit soudain la voix de Martha dans l'intercom général,_ nous avons appris plein de choses très intéressantes… Et pour info, nous avons largué le hangar n°4 il y a cinq minutes avec un gros cagal tout électrique dedans, ce qui fait qu'il ne nous en reste plus qu'un à attraper. En plus des petits bien sûr. Toutefois avec le dernier – croisons les doigts – nous devrions disposer d'un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à dérailler…_

Le Docteur cria en direction du plafond.

_― _J'apprécierais que vous perdiez cette vilaine habitude d'écouter mes conversations privées !

_― Oui, et __**nous**__ nous apprécierions que l'info descendante circule un peu mieux ! Vous aviez des_ _informations vitales sur notre cargaison spéciale et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir…_

Le Docteur planta là Clara et se dirigea à grands pas rageurs vers le poste de commande où il entra passablement furieux. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua que Mickey était assis et qu'il avait l'air complètement épuisé, tandis que Martha était appuyée sur lui et elle semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus. C'était énorme dix années humaines sur eux.  
>Sa colère tomba d'un coup et son cœur se serra de pitié. Il alla vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.<p>

_― _Je vais vous aider, dit-il farouchement avant de ressortir rapidement. Prêtez-moi juste l'auton que vous appelez Ricky.

_― _N'allez pas nous l'abimer hein, fit Martha avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_― _Promis, souffla le Docteur tandis que Ricky le suivait sans dire un mot.

Le couple se regarda avec un petit sourire mêlé de tristesse. Mickey pressa la main de sa femme.

_― _Il ne deviendrait pas sentimental en vieillissant ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut sorti.

_― _Mais carrément, approuva Martha.

_― _Comment il a su pour Ricky ?

_― _C'est le Docteur… Il fait tout le temps ce genre de choses. Je pense que les trois quarts du temps, il n'en sait rien et il bluffe…

_― _Tu crois qu'il va vouloir prendre la boîte ?

* * *

><p>Le plan n'était pas très compliqué, mais il fallait reconnaître que les cagals mutants n'étaient pas d'une intelligence redoutable. Les petits lapins d'origine étaient doux et placides, ils ne se formalisaient pas de grand-chose. Ricky avait expliqué que selon ce que lui avait dit sa mère, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voulaient protéger leur progéniture qu'ils s'approchaient des petits cagals, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient des animaux grégaires. Cet instinct de regroupement perdurait et se renforçait même après leur mutation. Pour faire bouger le cagal mutant vers une zone du vaisseau convenable, il fallait donc que Clara se promène avec des petits cagals, et ou que Ricky lui dispose de très jolis et appétissants morceaux de câble sur la route qu'on espérait lui voir suivre. Et c'était tout. Une fois qu'il serait dans un hangar vide (quelle intuition avait eue Clara de libérer trois hangars au lieu de deux !), le Docteur n'aurait plus qu'à démagnétiser le hangar pour le désolidariser de cette zone du cargo, et qu'il se mette à flotter tout seul dans l'espace. Ce vaisseau cargo était bas de gamme, mais sa conception modulaire bon marché avait des atouts.<p>

Clara et Ricky le rejoignirent alors que la porte se refermait sur l'énorme bête qui semblait comprendre qu'elle avait été prise au piège et poussait un terrible grondement de colère.

_― _Je suis désolé, lui dit le Docteur en refermant les portes, tandis que le hangar commençait à reculer dans l'espace.

Ricky activa l'anti-dépressurisation afin qu'ils ne soient pas happés par le vide. Et ils regardèrent le cube reculer dans l'espace.

_― _On voit l'autre un peu plus loin par là-bas, fit remarquer Clara.

_― _Il n'a pas encore explosé ? s'étonna Ricky.

Le Docteur eut un sourire.

_― _Ce serait vraiment trop beau si le fait d'avoir coupé la Fontaine avait pu stopper le processus anarchique qui avait été enclenché, dit-il avec un brin d'espoir.

Ils sourirent tous les trois à cette idée en contemplant les deux hangars flottant à distance du cargo qui avait à présent un trou béant sur l'un de ses côtés avec deux hangars en moins…

Et l'explosion du cagal mutant numéro deux survint et les cueillit par surprise.  
>Bien qu'ils fussent protégés par les boucliers anti-dépressurisation, ils furent un instant déstabilisés. Rien n'aurait pu les traverser ni les atteindre, il n'y avait pas de risque de se prendre un projectile. Mais la chaleur était intense et Ricky fit plusieurs pas en arrière.<p>

_― _Pardonnez-moi, dit-il mais il faut que je recule, les fortes chaleurs ne me valent rien…

ll était couvert de transpiration.

_― _Ne restez pas là ! dit le Docteur. Votre mère va me tuer si vous vous mettez à fondre.

Ils quittèrent la zone des hangars, Ricky s'épongeait le front avec la manche de son uniforme.

_― _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda curieusement Clara au jeune garçon. Un cyborg ?

_― _Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, répondit-il sombrement.

_― _Vous êtes un auton, répondit le Docteur.

_― _Comment le savez-vous ? répondit le garçon sur la défensive.

_― _Parce que vous n'êtes pas le premier que je vois. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi votre mère se montrait si protectrice envers vous…

_― _Elle l'a toujours été !

_― _Martha et Mickey sont donc bien vos parents ? demanda Clara.

_― _Oh, oui ! fit le garçon. Ils ont bien eu un fils cadet qui s'appelait Ricky, il y a de cela plusieurs années, plus d'années qu'ils ne vous l'ont avoué. Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était moi. Je pense que je suis mort et que je suis revenu, comme vous me voyez. Je ne l'explique pas. Ils ne l'ont pas expliqué non plus.

_― _De votre point de vue, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Docteur.

_― _J'ai eu un accident un jour. Un stupide accident de voiture en rentrant de l'école. Je ne conduisais même pas. Je ne faisais rien de dangereux. J'étais sur le bord de la route, un conducteur a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et j'ai été fauché. Pouf, comme ça. Mes parents étaient à leur travail. J'ai pensé à eux, et puis je n'ai plus rien vu ni rien senti…  
>Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ils étaient comme vous les voyez. On était sur un vaisseau spatial, dans le futur. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils étaient en mission secrète pour Torchwood et qu'ils se fichaient de savoir comment je pouvais être là alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais d'accord avec eux… C'était une sacrée expérience ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.<p>

Le Docteur sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Etait-ce là ce que sa malédiction personnelle avait ourdi contre lui et sa rébellion égoïste, datant de son avant-dernière régénération ? Lorsqu'il était encore le dixième Docteur, en croyant sauver Luke, le fils de Sarah-Jane, avait-il simplement condamné Ricky en le faisant périr dans des conditions quasi identiques ? Une vie contre une vie ?

_― _Est-ce que vous savez si vous êtes arrivé longtemps après le début du voyage ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

_― _Non, je crois que c'était au début. Nous n'avons pas vu l'intérêt de rebrousser chemin.

_― _Dans combien de temps deviez-vous rallier la Terre ? demanda Clara. Ce vaisseau n'a pas l'air d'aller très vite…

Ricky la regarda avec étonnement et secoua négativement la tête.

_― _Nous n'allons pas sur Terre, dit-il, nous en venons. C'était une mission de cinq à six mois. Il n'y avait pas de difficulté particulière. Juste voyager d'un point A à un point B en se faisant passer pour des marchands. Voyager lentement fait partie de la couverture…

Clara lança un regard appuyé au Docteur.

_― _Donc si je résume, vous êtes en train de dire que vous êtes apparu d'on ne sait où, avec un corps humain tout fonctionnel et tous vos souvenirs, juste après le début du voyage de vos parents vers une mystérieuse destination ?

Ricky sourit en comprenant que vu de l'extérieur, ça pouvait avoir l'air totalement dingue.

_― _Je comprends ce que vous insinuez, mais… je n'ai pas « un corps humain » à proprement parler. Je suis une simple imitation. Maman a dit que j'étais un genre de marionnette vivante en plastique ultra sophistiquée. Mais si vous avez d'autres questions, il faudra lui poser parce que tout ça me dépasse…

* * *

><p>Ricky les laissa et entra dans la salle de pilotage avant de s'installer au fauteuil principal et son bel orange criard.<p>

Clara posa un bras sur le chambranle de la porte pour empêcher momentanément le Docteur de passer et d'entrer à son tour.

_― _Est-ce que vous croyez que la boîte exauce les vœux ?

_― _J'allais vous répondre « Bien sûr que non » mais… développez votre argumentation… chuchota-t-il à voix basse d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

_― _Ce « dispositif médical » a l'air bien intéressant tel que vous l'avez décrit mais vos amis sont étrangement redevenus « jeunes » et ils vous ont revu, de même que leur fils décédé depuis des années. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce pouvait être trois choses dont ils pouvaient avoir très envie mais qui s'avéraient sans espoir... Vous avez peut-être l'habitude d'apparaître comme par magie, mais pour ce qui est de Ricky, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre à l'œuvre…

_― _Et quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il avec les yeux brillants d'amusement.

_― _Prenons les cagals… Même si la « boîte magique » de votre copain ne savait pas gérer leur physiologie, ces lapins de l'espace de Pernn ont quelque chose de commun avec nos lapins terriens : ce sont des proies naturelles. Ils n'ont que des prédateurs pour menacer partout leur survie : qu'il s'agisse de les manger ou de les exterminer parce qu'ils sont considéré comme de nuisibles mangeurs de câbles… En quoi se sont-ils transformés ?

_― _Je vois ce que vous essayez d'insinuer… fit le Docteur en se frottant le menton. De grosses créatures effrayantes et agressives qui sont tout le contraire de leur nature de base… Et vous Clara, y a-t-il un de vos vœux qui a été exaucé ?

Elle eut une petite moue boudeuse.

_― _Vos amis et les cagals ont été exposés depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. La boîte a eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître leurs espoirs secrets...

_― _Peut-être, fit le Docteur.

_― _Comment _peut-être _? N'avons-nous pas _déjà_ été confrontés à une boîte gallifréenne intelligente qui pouvait se connecter au psychisme de celui qui avait l'intention de l'utiliser ?

_― _Justement, une fois m'a bien suffi, répondit-il sans joie en comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion au Moment, l'arme de mort des Gallifréens ayant mis un terme brutal et définitif à la Guerre du Temps.

Elle retira son bras de devant lui et s'effaça de côté pour le laisser entrer voir ses amis.

_― _Que voulez-vous dire par « une fois » ? le taquina-t-elle. Peut-être que vous et moi avons déjà à disposition une boîte gallifréenne intelligente quelquefois prête à donner vie à nos espoirs ? Vous avez entendu parler du Tardis ?...

Il pencha la tête de côté en regardant ailleurs mais la retint encore un instant par le bras

_― _Hop, hop, hop… Clara, êtes-vous en train de dire que le Tardis a fait quelque chose de spécial pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Elle prit son air le plus innocent.

_― _Docteur, vous n'avez sûrement plus conscience que j'ai eu une _très_ _longue journée_ qui a commencé ce matin – ou peut-être hier matin ? Du coup je ne sais plus – par la cuisson problématique de ma dinde de Noël… Et je crois que le Tardis a pu ressentir, à un moment, qu'il n'était pas mauvais que je reçoive un peu de soutien et de réconfort…

_―_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ?

_― _Rien qui doive vous inquiéter…

Elle sourit et rejoignit les autres sans lui répondre précisément. Le Docteur la regarda encore un peu dans l'espoir de déceler quelque chose, mais elle restait impassible, aussi impénétrable que la bulle de verre de la Fontaine de MyrnAn' Ghaar. Il se demandait si ce silence et cette réserve n'étaient pas la juste rétribution de ce qu'il avait semé au cours des derniers siècles. Il avait progressivement fermé son cœur un peu plus à chaque nouvelle perte de compagnon, dans l'espoir stupide de moins souffrir. Mais alors qu'il croyait lui-même préférer l'absence d'êtres chers à l'idée même de leur mort, il était forcé de constater qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour ses amis.

Il prit une chaise pour être près de Martha et Mickey.

_― _Si vous vous sentez assez bien, on peut débriefer ?

Mickey hocha la tête en souriant.

_― _D'après les rapports transmis par l'officier de navigation (Ricky sourit discrètement), les scans thermiques indiquent qu'il y a six cagals dans le cargo. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun nouveau mutant à déplorer. Mais on va avoir d'assez grosses réparations à la prochaine escale, surtout au niveau du câblage, sans parler de la section qui a été éventrée…

_― _Pardon de mettre cette question délicate sur le tapis, commença Martha, mais si vous avez des infos sur le mode de reproduction de ces créatures, ça m'intéresse, parce qu'on en avait déjà six au départ avant qu'ils ne mutent, et on en a toujours six maintenant. Ce qui signifie qu'en l'espace d'à peine deux ou trois heures, on aurait eu trois naissances ?... Le voyage n'est pas terminé et à ce compte-là, on va finir par se mettre éleveurs de lapins…

_― _Ricky m'a dit que vous ne rameniez pas votre cargaison sur Terre, commença le Docteur, ce qui je l'avoue m'a surpris. Si vous consentiez à me dire où vous alliez, nous nous y rendrions en Tardis, ce qui écourterait de beaucoup un voyage qui pourrait devenir éprouvant pour vous, maintenant que l'objet n'est plus en fonctionnement.

Le couple se consulta du regard.

_― _Pourquoi dites-vous que vous avez été surpris ? demanda Mickey.

_― _Je connais Torchwood et leurs méthodes, répondit le Docteur.

Mickey connaissait au moins une bonne raison que le Docteur aurait pu ne pas digérer mais c'était il y a longtemps. Elle s'appelait Sycorax...

_― _Torchwood a changé, expliqua-t-il. Lorsque Jack a décidé de raccrocher et qu'on ne l'a plus revu, Gwen ne pouvait décemment pas continuer seule, et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir envie de continuer du tout. Martha et moi avions travaillé quelque temps en freelance, et ça nous convenait bien. Mais quand Gwen nous a appelés au secours un peu plus tard, nous n'avons pas répondu tout de suite parce que nous pensions… (il regarda Martha, puis de nouveau le Docteur) parce que nous pensions que vous alliez intervenir.  
>Lorsque je vous ai dit que nous étions Torchwood, c'était vrai à une époque. Nous avons repris les infrastructures de Cardiff à notre compte et à nos conditions, et nous avons fait en sorte qu'il puisse continuer à traiter les diverses menaces aliens débarquant de la Faille. Parce que ça continuait, encore et encore. Et vous n'étiez pas là. Et Jack n'était pas là… Il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour protéger les gens… Aujourd'hui, ce sont nos fils aînés qui gèrent le Torchwood actuel, mais nous acceptons de temps à autre de les aider pour de petites choses et aussi vérifier qu'ils continuent à filer droit, admit-il avec un sourire.<p>

― D'où est venu cet objet ? demanda le Docteur.

― Tout seul, de la Faille, un beau matin, fit Mickey en levant les bras en signe d'innocence. On n'a rien demandé.

Martha poursuivit.

― Cela n'a pas pris longtemps avant que nous comprenions que c'était très dangereux de le laisser sur Terre. Bien sûr, tous ceux qui s'en approchaient disposaient d'un regain d'énergie inespéré pour essayer d'endiguer les cancers inexplicables dont étaient atteints les animaux, mais le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Nous avons convenu qu'il fallait l'emmener très loin dans un endroit désert et inhabité. Et John qui passait par là ce jour-là, nous a dit qu'il connaissait un endroit comme celui-là…

― John ? interrogea le Docteur.

― Hart. Ancien agent du Temps en même temps que Jack, commenta Martha. Pas très fiable mais il nous devait des services. Il passait dans le coin dans l'espoir de le trouver mais ça faisait déjà un bail que nous avions arrêté de penser que le Capitaine allait revenir bientôt… Nous avons pas mal de gadgets, mais rien qui s'apparente à des vaisseaux interstellaires ! John nous a promis de nous trouver un moyen de transport, et il l'a fait : c'est ce vaisseau, ainsi que de nous conduire au point du temps ultérieur à notre époque et nous permettant de nous embarquer.

― Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que ce petit escroc a le manipulateur de vortex de Jack ?

― Non, répondit Martha, celui-ci est toujours jalousement gardé par UNIT et nous ne voulions pas les mêler à l'affaire. John a le sien qu'il a gardé, je suppose comme Jack, de son ancien boulot. D'où savez-vous que c'est un escroc ?

― Hé bien disons que lorsque j'ai rencontré Jack, il était du même acabit…

― Qui est ce Jack ? demanda Clara qui était restée en retrait jusque-là.

Martha se retourna vers elle et dit en riant :

― Si vous l'aviez rencontré, vous ne l'auriez pas oublié ! C'est l'homme le plus séduisant qui…

―A-hem, toussa ostensiblement Mickey en filant un coup de coude à sa femme avec un regard d'alerte. Tu voulais sûrement dire que c'est un dragueur compulsif de la pire espèce…

― Voilà, fit Martha, avec un sourire diplomatique, ce sont tout à fait les mots que je cherchais…

Dans son dos, elle leva néanmoins un pouce à l'attention de Clara.

― C'est très ennuyeux d'apprendre qu'un individu pire que Jack se promène en toute impunité avec un manipulateur, dit le Docteur… Je voudrais vous proposer un meilleur marché en tous points moins hasardeux. Je me charge de trouver une solution pour la boîte et je vous reconduis sur Terre à votre époque. Et si vous retombez sur l'ex-agent du Temps, dites-lui bien que c'est moi qui vous ai pris l'artéfact, contre votre gré si vous y tenez. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

― Est-ce que vous savez si Ricky va disparaître quand la boîte sera loin de nous ? demanda Martha avec appréhension.

― J'ai vu des autons prudents durer plus de deux mille ans, répondit le Docteur qui n'en savait pourtant rien.

Les Smith se regardèrent un instant et puis hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Faire la route en Tardis, encore une fois, avec le Docteur, ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise façon que ça de finir le voyage.


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

Après avoir fait le nécessaire pour que le cargo continue sa route en pilotage automatique, le Docteur avait embarqué les Smith à bord du Tardis et les avait déposés en coup de vent à Cardiff, sans leur promettre de revenir. Il était heureux d'être en compagnie de Clara, dont la gentillesse et la simplicité l'aidaient ici à passer le cap des adieux, toujours un peu difficiles pour lui.  
>Mais qui l'aiderait lorsqu'elle serait la prochaine à descendre ?<p>

Avant de rentrer chez elle à son tour, elle avait tout de même tenu à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de la Fontaine.

― Je vais faire ce qui était vraiment prévu, répondit-il. Trouver un endroit approprié. Mais en attendant, elle sera stockée dans le Tardis.

― Il y a une pièce pour ça ?

― Je vous montre ?

Elle sautilla après lui tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans une grande salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu la taille du vaisseau. Son immensité, ses étagères remplies d'objets hétéroclites ou de caisses, semblèrent pourtant très familières à Clara.

― Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? dit-elle avec un air ravi. On dirait l'endroit où ils enferment l'Arche d'Alliance à la fin de _Indiana Jones_ !

― Je me demande bien qui a pu leur faire cette suggestion, fit le Docteur pince sans rire, en posant la boîte sur une étagère.

― Non ! Vous me faites marcher ?

― Clara, un jour vous réaliserez qu'il y a une profusion de « Smith » et de « Jones » autour de moi, et vous en tirerez des conclusions… Regardez, je la pose ici. Assez loin du reste afin d'éviter d'éventuelles interférences malvenues… Rassurée ?

Il tapota le couvercle d'un air satisfait. Quand il se dirigea vers la sortie, elle se troubla un peu quand elle le vit éteindre les lumières d'un geste machinal totalement identique à celui de Numéro Dix.

* * *

><p>Quand elle fut devant la porte de sa petite maison, elle se sentit soudain intimidée. D'habitude, son Docteur la déposait et partait sans se retourner avec un petit geste de la main. Et elle savait qu'il reviendrait. C'était tacite.<p>

― On dirait que c'est la fin de votre longue journée, ma chère…

― Je crois que je pourrais dormir deux jours ! Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

― Ce que je fais toujours, éluda-t-il avec un sourire. Voyager !

― Et… Est-ce que vous vous mettrez encore en colère si je vous demande d'éclaircir un dernier point pour moi ? J'y ai réfléchi et je n'ai pas trouvé... Comment vous avez su que l'interface du Tardis… n'était pas l'interface du Tardis ? Moi quand je la vois, elle prend ma propre apparence donc c'est plutôt facile…

― Il n'y a pas de protocole précis à ce sujet, dit-il en regardant ses chaussures. Elle peut prendre n'importe quelle forme.

― Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné un indice ?

Il la regarda brièvement et avoua après une légère hésitation :

― Le Tardis ne m'appelle pas « Docteur »... Et j'en profite pour signaler que c'est _le seul_ à avoir une dérogation !

― Oh mon Dieu, fit elle dans un fou-rire. Donc vous le saviez depuis le début !

― Comment ça _depuis le début_ ? sursauta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle baissa les yeux mais sans cesser de sourire légèrement.

― Dès que vous vous êtes mis à me parler d'elle, je… je pouvais l'apercevoir dans une sorte de transparence, avoua-t-elle.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la maison près de la porte, un air de profonde préoccupation peinte sur le visage. Payer ses erreurs de cette façon, c'était idiot. Il n'avait aucune envie que Clara lui dissimule des choses ou lui mente…

― Clara, pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

― Je n'avais pas décidé si je pouvais vous faire confiance, répondit-elle en plantant son regard candide droit dans ses yeux.

― Et… maintenant ? Où en êtes-vous à ce niveau ?

Elle le considéra avec attention. Elle ressentait qu'il était nerveux en dépit d'un calme de façade. Elle se demanda si Numéro Dix avait dit la vérité sur ses sentiments profonds.

― Alors on dirait que c'est vrai. Que vous avez vraiment peur que je vous laisse tomber…

Il secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

― Non, je n'ai pas « peur » de ça.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux avec détermination, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse le regard.

― OK, qui vous l'a dit ? se rendit-il au bout d'un moment. Qui me connaît assez pour m'avoir fait ce sale tour ? Que j'aille lui passer un savon…

Clara ouvrit la porte de chez elle en souriant et répondit :

― Je vous interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Au revoir, Docteur !

Elle referma sa porte et il resta là une petite minute, passablement indécis. La porte se rouvrit et la tête de Clara passa dans l'entrebâillement pour ajouter :

― Et n'attendez pas trop avant de revenir me chercher !

Derrière la porte fermée, elle ajouta même :

― J'aurai vos talkies-walkies !

* * *

><p>Un peu rasséréné, il était remonté à pas lents vers le Tardis et puis l'avait simplement placé en orbite lointaine autour de la Terre. Il pourrait toujours revenir la chercher dans une semaine ou deux pour elle et dans dix minutes pour lui...<p>

Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans la bibliothèque du Tardis, pour y rechercher un volume en particulier. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. La couverture annonçait en gallifréen : _« Contes et légendes du temps jadis »._ Il feuilleta plusieurs pages, en tentant de retrouver un passage sur lequel il finit par remettre la main. _« La fontaine de Myrn'An Ghaar »._  
>Sur toutes les planètes de l'univers, les noms anciens sonnaient terriblement ringards.<br>Sur la page de gauche, une gravure montrait une grande coupe pleine d'eau ruisselante où une toute petite créature blonde aux allures de fée Clochette semblait boire au creux de sa petite main.

Il relut le conte et s'intéressa au commentaire moralisateur qui l'accompagnait. Le texte était destiné à l'édification de la jeunesse gallifréenne. Il expliquait qu'il fallait écouter l'expérience des aînés, réfléchir avant d'agir, insistait sur les terribles conséquences d'actes même bien intentionnés mais accomplis dans l'inconscience et l'immaturité. Il avertissait que le bannissement attendait celui qui ne respectait pas les traditions…  
>An' Ghaar n'était pas de sa famille. Mais il était le héros de son enfance. Il se souvenait combien son jeune esprit avait été fasciné par l'idée qu'il puisse exister des êtres extragallifréens presque semblables aux Seigneurs du Temps sur le plan physique. Chaque enfant qui allait à l'école savait pourtant bien les milliers de races existantes dans l'univers et combien il était rare qu'elles présentent des caractéristiques inclinant à la méprise…<p>

Hélas, le conte de MyrnAn' Ghaar n'avait pas eu sur lui l'effet formateur attendu, l'effet qu'il avait sur tous. Au lieu de cela, il s'était pris à rêver qu'un jour, il pourrait découvrir lui aussi ces êtres, les voir et leur parler car ils étaient mystérieux, beaux et libres…

Le Docteur reposa le volume sur un guéridon. Clara avait raison. C'était pour le moins suspect qu'un objet gallifréen ait recroisé sa route. Cet objet-là. Issu de ce conte-là, avec toute la signification profonde qu'il revêtait pour lui. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû partir si vite de Cardiff et tenter d'investiguer d'où provenait l'objet plus précisément en sondant la Faille ?

Il se leva pour ranger le volume dans le rayonnage d'où il l'avait pris.  
>En contournant un bureau pour le replacer sur son étagère, il entendit alors un petit <em>bip bip <em>parfaitement inopiné qui attira son attention.

Sur le bureau, il y avait une pochette fermée d'un gros nœud qu'il n'avait pas vue en arrivant. Cherchant d'où provenait le bruit, il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et découvrit le vieux téléphone à clapet de Martha qu'elle lui avait donné en lui faisant promettre de le garder et de rester joignable pour elle... Il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir rangé là. Un peu troublé, il regarda l'appareil, comme le symbole de ses pieux mensonges : il ne gardait pas contact avec les anciens compagnons. Pendant un instant, il espéra que son amie voulait peut-être lui dire que Ricky allait bien et qu'il avait survécu…

En l'ouvrant, il vit qu'il avait reçu un petit message, mais pas de Martha.  
>Il ne contenait que quatre mots qui identifièrent immédiatement son expéditrice : <em>« Merci, mon petit cœur »<em>. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>Cette diablesse de River ! Sortie par la grande porte, elle réentrait par le moindre petit trou de souris... Comment avait-elle réussi ce tour-là ?<p>

Il posa le téléphone pour défaire le nœud et ouvrir la pochette en papier dont il sortit un livre. _« Licence to kiss, une nouvelle aventure de Melody Malone »._ L'illustration stylisée de couverture montrait une femme à l'abondante chevelure dorée et bouclée, aux belles lèvres rouges, les yeux cachés par un borsalino baissé et sanglée dans un imperméable étranglant sa taille de guêpe. Sa jambe ouverte gainée de noir laissait entrevoir une arme minuscule coincée dans sa jarretière.  
>Il rit tout seul à cette vision caricaturale, en osant à peine retourner le livre pour voir la quatrième de couverture. Il y avait bien sûr un portrait d'elle, assorti d'une fausse biographie. Il reposa l'ouvrage sur le bureau comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts.<p>

Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, sa petite psychopathe au visage de madone. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire – désespérément. Attirer son attention. Et faire partie de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable.  
>Il savait très bien qu'elle utiliserait la moindre de ses faiblesses affichées contre lui. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à exploiter le statut de ses parents auprès de lui… Qu'elle ferait de sa vie un enfer…<br>Oh, pourquoi fallait-il que ça sonne à cette minute comme un jeu merveilleusement dangereux ? Pourquoi vieillir ne lui apportait-il donc pas la paix douce qui semblait faire rayonner Martha et Mickey au soir de leur vie ?  
>Si seulement Clara avait été là, elle aurait pu détourner son attention…<p>

* * *

><p>Empochant néanmoins le téléphone, il quitta la bibliothèque comme un voleur, pour retourner près de la console, attendant peut-être inconsciemment d'être <em>consolé<em>... Là-bas, il regarda le mot « pain » qu'il avait laissé sur l'écran du Tardis et shoota dans l'inutile grille-pain à particules, ce qui le soulagea à peine.

Il se dit qu'il serait judicieux de faire du ménage dans les enregistrements de sauvegarde du Tardis où River devait forcément apparaître. Et qui pourraient bien venir le narguer insidieusement probablement à un moment où il se sentirait trop déprimé, et trop seul pour leur résister. Il les trouva vite. Mais sa main trembla et hésita au moment de les supprimer.

C'est ce qui lui permit de voir quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec ses souvenirs : Clara en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien ! Pour être précis, Clara _dans les bras _de quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là ! Une version plus jeune de lui-même ! Ses cœurs se mirent à cogner. Il remonta les images d'archives de quelques instants. _« Emmenez-moi avec vous ! »_ le suppliait-elle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver un tel choc, ni à être si en colère ! Il était prêt à l'idée que Clara puisse le laisser un jour pour épouser quelqu'un et mener la petite vie tranquille des Terriens. Mais l'idée qu'un « autre lui » puisse la lui ravir, à son nez et à sa barbe, lui déplaisait et l'humiliait profondément. Il n'avait rencontré Clara qu'à la toute fin de sa dixième incarnation, et même si ce souvenir était extrêmement ténu, il se rappelait encore un peu ce qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant pour la première fois avec Numéro Onze…

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Sa nouvelle personnalité n'était pas des plus pondérées… Il chaussa une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui trainait sur la console et étudia les codes au bas des images d'archives. En prenant le temps de réfléchir au lieu de paniquer, il comprit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela littéralement parce que ça ne lui était pas arrivé à lui, mais à Clara dans une micro poche de temps alternative.  
>Il visionna l'intégralité.<p>

― Ah le faux-frère ! souffla-t-il atterré. C'est donc _toi_ qui as vendu la mèche à propos de l'Empreinte !...

Il revisionna encore toute la scène.  
><em>« Laissez-lui encore une toute petite chance ». « Ne le fuyez pas » <em>et aussi ce magnifique_ « Vous êtes déjà avec moi »…_

Non, il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas un faux-frère du tout…

Il éteignit l'écran et vit assez nettement son reflet dedans, ce qui le laissa stupéfait et bouleversé parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire en détail aujourd'hui. Oh ce visage !  
>Il savait qu'il avait l'air plus âgé mais pas qu'il allait ressembler à <em>ça<em> ! Il passa les doigts sur les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux, tira un peu sur sa peau et ses cheveux gris-blancs. L'espace d'une cruelle seconde il eut un hoquet de rire en repensant à ce qu'il s'était dit tout à l'heure : _sourire comme Jack… _Il secoua la tête.  
>A chaque régénération, c'était pareil, il trouvait toujours un truc à critiquer et puis il n'y pensait plus.<p>

Il avait la main sur les commandes de démarrage et elles le démangeaient.  
>Pouvait-il s'offrir une petite visite à lui-même, et programmée de longue date ? Son ancien lui avait été bien plus délicat envers Clara en dix minutes qu'il n'avait su l'être en toute une journée… Lui aussi, méritait pour cela autre une chance. Il agrippa la manivelle de la pompe à voïd et la lança d'un coup.<p>

― Ma belle, dit-il au Tardis, c'est décidé ! On retourne à Pompéi !

...

**EPILOGUE**

L'endroit était désert. Un coin mort, sur un satellite mort couvert de poussière, où la naine rouge locale projetait à peine assez de lumière pour ne pas songer à un crépuscule quasi permanent.  
>L'homme et ses compagnons attendaient aux coordonnées prévues depuis au moins trois heures. Le grand blond marchait nerveusement de long en large, en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes et en pianotant de temps en temps sur le grand bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet.<p>

Vu la bande de primates dégénérés qui l'entourait, il n'était pas question de perdre la face. Il avait besoin de l'argent qu'allait lui procurer la vente de l'artéfact que les Smith étaient assez aimables de lui livrer… Il eut un sourire carnassier en pensant à eux. Ces Terriens, c'étaient tout de même de grands crétins…

Sans afficher son soulagement quand son bracelet bipa, il se mit à parader.

― Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars ? fit-il en ouvrant les bras en direction du ciel où un petit point se rapprochait. Les voilà ! Ils ont dû être juste retardés par un petit contrôle inopiné sur la route…

Le vaisseau cargo miteux qu'il leur avait trouvé était en vue et les manœuvres d'atterrissage avaient commencé. Les autres piaffaient d'impatience.  
>John arborait à présent un sourire satisfait qu'il voulait rassurant et qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de conserver lorsqu'il remarqua au pré scan qu'il manquait deux hangars et que le vaisseau était salement endommagé. Pourtant, il se posait tout à fait normalement.<br>Le sixième sens à embrouilles de John lui disait que quelque chose sentait mauvais...

― Les gars, commença-t-il, je suis conscient que vous avez subi un gros préjudice en raison du délai de livraison retardé. Alors je vais faire un petit geste commercial : je vous laisse tout le cargo et les passagers. Faites en ce que vous voulez, c'est cadeau !

Ses « associés » émirent un grognement revêche. Leurs yeux malsains s'étaient rétrécis, mais ils se désintéressèrent vite de lui pour se précipiter vers la porte, avides de prendre possession du butin promis.  
>Faisant sauter dans sa paume le joyau qu'il avait reçu en paiement, John recula, recula, recula…<p>

A l'intérieur, un comité d'accueil enragé attendait les évadés à qui il avait promis un vaisseau pour s'enfuir du système où ils avaient été incarcérés.

Le cargo explosa.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, un peu plus tard, au milieu des gravats et à moitié suffoqué par une odeur de viande carbonisée, John vérifia qu'il était entier d'abord puis que le cargo… n'était plus bon à rien. Il se releva tant bien que mal en époussetant son uniforme d'opérette. Il s'avança vers le vaisseau fumant pour pénétrer à l'intérieur afin d'essayer de voir s'il ne pouvait pas sauver quelque chose dans ce désastre.

Il ne trouva presque rien à emporter, en tous cas pas assez pour se renflouer dans cette opération totalement foireuse… Mais comme il allait partir pour ne plus se retourner, en méditant sur le fait qu'on ne gagnait pas à tous les coups, il vit alors un message écrit en gros au marqueur au-dessus de la sortie, et il disait :

_« J'ai la boîte. Approchez encore une fois de mes amis et vous aurez affaire à moi. Le Docteur »._

John étira ses lèvres en un lent sourire de fauve paresseux. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. La boîte n'était pas perdue.

Il jeta négligemment par terre tout ce qu'il avait ramassé et s'en retourna vers sa navette, en sifflotant une chanson égrillarde d'un ton guilleret.

― Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai hâte ! dit-il en mettant les gaz.

**FIN**

_..._

_John Hart parviendra-t-il à faire démarrer sa navette endommagée par l'explosion des derniers lapins-tonnerre et à retrouver le Docteur pour lui reprendre la Fontaine qu'il convoitait ? Découvrez la suite épique de cette envoûtante saison alternative dans l'épisode suivant : _From Vegas with love.


End file.
